Is It My Right? A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story
by NobleButterfly2711
Summary: Aneko is training to become a true shinigami. She then meets a young boy, Byakuya and falls in love. But their love is torn by Byakuya's father who despises Aneko's 'fake' nobility. Will Aneko find love in Byakuya or lose everything to one man's hatred?
1. A Weird Meeting

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! As you can see, I'm the author of this particular story. I'm Cecilia. Well this story was originally on Quizilla (the old one) and it was a big success. Unfortunately because of Quizilla's crappy changes, all these stories were deleted and I was too stupid and lazy to reload and edit everything. So please forgive all the mistakes and please put anything you see in the reviews you send. Oh and yeah, you get a bag of candy and an exclusive Aneko and Byakuya stuffed doll collection (no not really). But you'll give me the author the joy of writing and all the warm fuzzies inside. So well hope you enjoy my story and... yeah. PS. I'll be uploading my stories quickly, because basically book one of _A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story_ is already complete lol. So don't get me pissed or don't stop putting up reviews because I might want you to suffer and wait before uploading my already done chapter! Mwhahaha! Well enjoy.

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter One**

**A Weird Meeting**

Name: Aneko May Rinkiku

Height: 4' 5''

Appearance: (Picture can be seen on my homepage/author profile page? (I don't know what you call it))

Age: (At the beginning of the story) 10

Birthday: August 27

Soul Society Class: Poor in District 79- Kusajishi the North Alley of Loitering Spirits

Family: Only child, but treats the orphaned children who live with her like family.

Personality: Always has a smile on her face no matter what happens, overly-confident, and very competitive. Very clumsy. Takes care of anyone who is younger than her. Strong-willed and short-tempered. Doesn't believe in falling in love. Hates Soul Reapers with every fiber of her being.

History: A daughter of a rich businessman in the human world. She died in a car accident and the rest of her family fortunately survived. Sent to district 79, Aneko learns how to survive the many challenges in life.

* * *

Aneko ran through the dirty streets in barefoot with a bag of sweets in her hands. Her heart raced, pounding against her chest so hard that it seemed like it was going to jump out of her body. She looked back and she still could see the angry sweet seller with his bat in one hand, chasing after Aneko. Aneko took a sharp turn into a narrow alley, hoping to lose the salesman. She hid behind some moldy wooden boxes. Trying to steady her breathing, she closed her eyes and prayed, prayed that no one will find her.

Suddenly she gave out a big yelp, when a striking force hit the side of her face. The bag of sweets scattered everyone on the ground. Blood trickled down Aneko's cheek, mixing in with her sweat. A foot stepped on her head and dug her face into the dirt, making it hard for her to breath. As the man was doing this, he was cursing at the top of his lungs at how street rats were suppose to die, starving.

After receiving the beating, the man left her coughing up blood, bruised and limp. She looked as the man went grumbling with his bat on his shoulder with her dark purple eyes. Waiting a minute or two, Aneko slowly forced herself to stand, using the wall to lean on and gathered the remaining sweets in the makeshift bag. She still had a way to go to get back to the house where she would be greeted with big smiles and twinkling eyes. She chuckled at the idea and started to limp away towards the river at the side of town.

"Wow. Can you believe it? A soul reaper here. Now! On top of that, it's the son of the Kuchiki noble family with the head captain soul reaper, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryu-sai. Talk about strange why they'd be here." A man said to his companion as they walked past Aneko.

Aneko ear twitched as she caught the word soul reaper. Stopping in her tracks, she saw a crowd of people around a fancy, shiny horse cart that had silk seating. Out of curiosity, she went over and pushed past the crowd to be in front. Aneko finally made it and looked at what everyone was looking at.

A boy, a little older than she, stood there in front of her. Long black hair pulled back with the white kenseikaan, giving the impression he was a noble and the usual shihakusho (white undershirt, black kimono, hakama, and white sash outfit) that most of the soul reapers wore.

Aneko sighed and said loudly, "You're no soul reaper. You're only a bratty kid of some stupid well-known family. Thanks for nothing."

The crowd gasped and then started to whisper rapidly. Shifting her bag a little higher so it was more comfortable to carry, she rolled her eyes, finding the boy glaring at her.

Bored, Aneko turned to go, but stopped when she heard the young boy's voice say, "How rude can you get? Well it's no surprise since you are merely a waste of space that will eventually die unremembered and unloved."

Aneko snapped back to face the boy, who now was looking away showing that she was even unworthy for him to look at. Aneko's face flushed red out of fury and she shouted, "At least I know how to survive in this town than you. You're nothing but snob who wants to wave around his wealth while the working classes work our butts off to feed our families."

"Like you, my dear? Who, I suppose, stole that bag for who, might I ask? Yourself? If it is for you, don't go telling me I'm the insensitive one." The boy hissed back.

"First of all, no it is not for me. It is for the orphans that were dumped in this hell hole of a district, trying to survive. Trying to live decent lives. And second come back when you have a backbone. You wouldn't last one day here without your soul reaper bodyguard. With that attitude you'll find yourself in a fight in seconds. A little advice from a little girl who has a big punch." Aneko snapped, glaring back in the boy's emotionless grey eyes.

There they stood, glaring intensely into each other's eyes. Suddenly hand plopped on top of the boy's head and broke the glare fight. Aneko and the boy looked up and saw a bald old man with a smile on his face. He wore the same thing the boy was wearing, but with a white overcoat draping over his shoulders. Behind Aneko, the crowd started to whisper wildly with Aneko hearing the words: captain and strongest.

"Well I see you've met a friend Byakuya. Introduce me." The old man said.

Aneko laughed at the word friend and said to the old man through laughs, "My dear sir, I am no friend to any noble, soul reaper, or adults. Please if you don't mind I would love to go and never see either of your faces again. You don't belong here and you have become an eyesore, especially the little brat."

"Little brat?! How dare you and how dare you speak to the head--" The boy named Byakuya cut off when the old man started to tap his hand on Byakuya's head.

"Those eyes, little one. A clear purple. Strange that a May would be here. I'll have to tell that to the head noble house. Come along, Byakuya. Say good-bye, but I don't think this is the last time you'll see her." The old man said slyly that gave Aneko a bad feeling in her spine that made her shiver.

As the cart pulled away, Aneko watched it even after it disappeared around the corner. She couldn't shake the feeling off when the old man said those words. _What does he mean 'Strange a May would be here'? _Aneko thought. She shook her head and snapped out of her daydream. She started to jog again to the river, where it was back to reality. Back to the suffering and back to the rare moment of happiness when her brothers and sisters can taste the sugary sweetness in their mouths and melt Aneko's heart with their innocent smiles.


	2. As Silent As A Rat

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Two  
**

**Silent As A Rat  
**

Aneko finally arrived to her makeshift home where a run-down house stood at the edge of a rushing river with all sorts of weeds and wild plants growing around it. Aneko smiled and ran to the small house with the bag full of sweets. She got to the front door and slid it open.

"I'm home, everyone." Aneko shouted, giving a big smile, her eyes closed.

She wondered why nobody answered her and opened her eyes. She dropped the bag and stood their shocked, sending the small balls of candy everywhere. Blood stained on the walls and dead, rotting bodies lay limp on the floor. Scared faces and terrified eyes plaster to the faces of the dead bodies. Aneko drops to her knees in horror, unable to scream, speak, or move. Her hands try to move upward to cover her face from the sight, but they only reach the bottom of her mouth.

"W-What h-happened?" Aneko stammered.

Suddenly a large figure shifts in the shadows and turns to her. Its white mask peering at her, the rat-like body fidgeting uncontrollably, and in his hands was the youngest of the orphans, covered in blood, his face unreadable. Aneko heart raced out of fear and anger. Tears streamed down her face, as she picked up a nearby wooden board and lunged at the merciless beast.

"You bastard!" Aneko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Giving out a high-pitched screech, the beast also lunged for Aneko, throwing the body carelessly against the wall. Aneko swung the board with all her might at the beast white mask as its claws targeted for her neck. Suddenly the small little house was filled with a bright white flash.

* * *

**Outside**

A fancy, shiny horse cart stopped in the road in front of the small house.

"See I told you. She has high spiritual energy to be such a commoner. She has to have some noble blood in her." An old man's voice said from inside the cart.

The old man stepped out of the cart. It was the same man from before. This time he had his cane with another guy who had a clear cut hairstyle and his garments were the same as the old man except for the white overcoat. It was much like a fencing uniform. Another person stepped out of the cart. It was a beautiful woman who had piercing light purple eyes and had on a white and red traditional kimono, which was decorated with sakura flowers. Her sash was an unnatural shiny gold fabric. Her hair was a black with grey streaks, emphasizing her older age. It was tied up in a bun.

"This better be good, Yamamoto. You know how I hate traveling out of the walls of the Seireitei. Last time you brought me out, you only wanted a bottle of sake. For a man of your age on top of that!" The woman said, taking out a white handkerchief to cover nose.

"Oh come now. Lady Horoko, that was just for fun. I think this will be worth your while." Yamamoto teased.

"Captain Yamamoto, the white flash... Kido?" The other man asked.

Yamamoto nodded his head. He looked at the small house and made a gesture with his hand. The other man disappeared, as Yamamoto smiled at Lady Horoko who looked unconvinced.

* * *

**Back Inside**

Aneko struggled to get up. She had been thrown backwards, hitting her back hard against the wall. She looked up and saw the beast's mask cracked. It stood there looking at her about ready to attack. Aneko defenseless, scuffled towards the door, but it was too late. The beast clawed her neck and began to suffocate her. Aneko tried to gasp for air, but it was no use. She was going to die at its hands.

Suddenly a sword flashes diagonally across the beast's white mask, causing to fall to the ground and dissipate along with its body. Aneko falls to the ground in shock, staring in awe in the place where the thing that was about to kill her stood. Then she noticed a man standing near the doorway with his sword out. He looked at her with his dim yellow eyes in a serious and emotionless way. Then he sheathed his sword and walked out of the house. Aneko stares at him leaving not knowing what to do or what to say.

The man walks up to Captain Yamamoto and Lady Horoko and bows.

"Good job, lieutenant Sasakibe." Yamamoto said, with a wide smile.

Yamamoto gestured to Lady Horoko to get in the cart. In response she punches Yamamoto in the shoulder to show that she wasn't amused by how he wasted her time. She starts to get in the cart, but stops and turns to the house, where Aneko is standing, watching incredulously.

"You...Y-You did this." Aneko starts out as a whisper, then builds up to shouting, still staring at Yamamoto with tearing eyes. "You did this to me. You... You damn soul reaper! I shouldn't have ever stopped to meet you. I bet you were the one who sent this monster."

Aneko runs to Yamamoto and tries to punch him as hard as she could, tears falling from her face. She continues to punch him, each punch getting weaker and weaker. Yamamoto looks at Aneko with an emotionless face then up at the cloudy and grey sky.

"It is about to rain, little one. You have nothing here to go back to. Get in the cart." Yamamoto whispers, draping a blanket he got from inside the cart around Aneko's shoulders.

Aneko looks at him with a sullen face. She obeys him and goes in the cart before Lady Horoko who questionably looks at Yamamoto. He merely gestures to the Aneko and when Lady Horoko looks at Aneko again, she sees Aneko's bright purple eyes before she went in the cart.

Yamamoto places his hand on Lady Horoko's shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Am I wasting your time now?"

Lady Horoko scoffs off his remark and goes into the cart after Aneko, leaving Yamamoto chuckling. Yamamoto and his lieutenant board the cart too, as they head back to the Seireitei. Aneko looks for the last time at the small house that once sheltered her happy family. Now it held unthinkable and gruesome memories for her with corpses lying on the floor. That's when the rain started.

One drop. Then two. Then millions of tears drop from the heavens above signifying the tears that Aneko ran out of a long time ago, when she was still little and weak. Now no one was there to comfort her. No one would ever be there to help her stand up. No one.


	3. New Friends, Questionable Enemies

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Cecilia here! The third chapter is out and running! Woo-hoo. It's a bit of a bridge story, but don't worry it's not boring. The great thing is that Aneko begins to meet the captains! Lol. Oh wait, I shouldn't spoil it, should I? Oh well enjoy! And for all those you don't know that there is an author's note in chapter one. It explains the stupid flaws in these chapters and why I've been uploading like crazy. Well thanks for reading!

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter 3**

**New Friends, Questionable Enemies**

As the other adults were talking happily, Aneko didn't help but feel lonely. She didn't know these people and she didn't know where the hell she was going. Why did she even have a trusting feeling around the old man? He was a soul reaper. The orphans told her that she was sent to that district by soul reapers, causing her to hate soul reapers since that moment, but these people were kind-hearted.

Suddenly a great shadow covered the cart. Aneko looked up and wondered what was so gigantic to make such a shadow. Her eyes widened and saw what was making it. It was the infamous Seireitei walls. She snapped at the old man with a malicious glare.

"Why are you bringing me here? I thought you were bringing to some old lady's house to take care of me! Why are we here?" Aneko shouted.

Suddenly it wasn't the old man's quiet serene voice, it was sterner than his. The other man's voice.

"How dare you speak to head captain Yamamoto in such a manner. You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't think that you're so special since your rat family is dead that you can go and do whatever you want!" The man named Sasakibe hissed.

"Lieutenant! Do not speak at her in such a way. I will have you hung for such acts." Aneko heard the flowing and proper voice of the woman next to her say.

Aneko looked at the woman with a flustered face since not much people stood up for her before. Surprised by the same color eyes and beauty, Aneko turned quickly away, getting a glimpse at the subtle smile. The woman giggled and patted Aneko on the head.

"I see you've begun to like the little one, Lady Horoko?" Yamamoto teased.

"You shut up, Yamamoto. Don't say anything else, you here me?" Lady Horoko said, annoyed.

The old man started to laugh, "Oh come now, Horoko. Can't I tell them how you were exactly like this girl? When you used to make fun of the superiors with unexplainable pranks."

"Yamamoto! I can have you discharged at any moment I want. Just say another word and I'll..." Lady Horoko said, trying to keep her calm.

"Horo-kun." Yamamoto teased.

Suddenly Lady Horoko punches Yamamoto in the head, leaving a big red bump. They continue to argue and Aneko lets out a big sigh._ Is this going to be my life for as long as I live?_ Aneko thought to herself.

Suddenly the cart stops.

"Oh, we are here already?" Yamamoto says. "How time flies when you are having fun. Right, Lady Horoko? Why don't you open the door little one?"

I saw the old man gesture to the door and I gingerly open it. It wasn't raining anymore and I was blinded by the bright white walls and floor. I jump out and merely wait for the others to follow me. I look around and it was truly not Rukongai anymore. It was clean and had walls that formed a labyrinth around a huge white tower. Slowly walking towards the tower, Aneko stared at it questioning what the importance of that tower was.

"Hey girl. Don't wander off. You'll get lost in here." The man Lady Horoko called Lieutenant before said. His voice was softer.

Aneko looked at the tower for the last time, and then she walked back to the side of the cart, watching Yamamoto step out.

Once Yamamoto foot touched the shining white ground, 3 men in the same garments as him suddenly appeared in front of him. Aneko looked at Yamamoto to see his expression, but he only had a simple smile like always.

"Kurotsuchi, Kyoraku, Ukitake. What a surprise and what might I ask is the reason for this... pleasant visit? You can see I am quite busy." Yamamoto said politely.

"We have been searching for you all day. The academy is a wreck without you or your lieutenant at this moment, Yama-ji." The man with an oversized straw hat and a pink overcoat says.

Suddenly I felt Lady Horoko's glare which she was directing to Yamamoto and her annoyed voice say, "You told me you had nothing to do. You told me that nobody would notice you gone. You liar..."

Aneko swore she felt an aura of hate around Lady Horoko at that moment. So did everyone else it seemed since no one was speaking. Aneko slowly stepped backwards and immediately hid behind the cart, making sure she was protected if and when Lady Horoko exploded in rage.

As Aneko stepped back, Kurotsuchi's eyes sharpen and turn to the scared little girl who just hid behind the cart. Interested what a little peasant girl is doing in the Seireitei, his mouth turns into a malicious smile. He suddenly disappears and appears behind Aneko. His eyes stare at her long black hair which was strangely clean and silky for a street rat.

Placing his hand on her head, Kurotsuchi said, "It seems that we have a little stray. You lost, girl? You know there are fatal consequences when a low-class swine come into the Seireitei without proper permission, little one."

Aneko looked in terror at her hands as she felt the huge white fingers crawl on her head. She slapped the hand away and leaned against the cart so she was a little father away from the strange guy who just spoke to her.

Aneko saw he wore a mask that gave him somewhat scary skeletal-look. His garments were the same as the old man, but the white overcoat hid any sight of the black kimono inside. Scared that this guy would eat her or something, Aneko snapped her right hand up so that the palm faced Kurotsuchi.

Aneko then shouted, "Go!"

A bright flash came out of her hand and unable to dodge it since we didn't expect an attack, Kurotsuchi slides backwards getting hit right in the face. Not waiting for him to attack her, Aneko runs to the right, away from the cart, and towards the entrance to the labyrinth of buildings.

"You little brat!" Kurotsuchi shouts, taking out his zanpakuto.

He runs in front of with no effort and places his zanpakuto tip to her neck. Aneko stops, and falls to the ground her eyes staring into his now yellow and angry eyes. Pulling back his arm, Kurotsuchi prepares to pierce right into Aneko's throat without any mercy whatsoever.

"You shouldn't do that Captain Kurotsuchi. She is under the protection of the Mayako noble name and you know what will happen to your ass if you even scratch the face of a Mayako, don't you?" Aneko heard Lady Horoko say nonchalantly.

"You've got to be kidding me. This rat?! A noble?! That's bullshit." Kurotsuchi whines, sheathing his zanpakuto. He glares down at the terrified Aneko and continues, "Well I see you have this under control and you no longer need my help. Thanks for wasting my time, Captain Kyoraku, Ukitake. I already have my work piled up, now I have to deal with vermin coming into the Seireitei.

As the one named Captain Kurotsuchi muttered, he disappeared out of thin air. Aneko saw him jumping from the roof to roof over the building labyrinth. _How fast can these Soul Reapers be?_ Aneko thought nervously, standing up and running towards Lady Horoko to stand by her side since she was the only one to protect her.

Captain Kyoraku watched the little girl scramble to Lady Horoko and laughed, "How cute. Lady Horoko is loosening up a little, taking in orphans. I only imagined seeing this day happen. So what's the deal with the girl?"

Yamamoto sighed and said, "Well this might be the best place to say it. You do know that the only bloodline that has purple eyes is the noble family Mayako, 'May' for short, right? Look at this child's eyes. They're a piercing bright purple. That must explain for something. On top of that she has incredible spiritual power as you saw her do to Captain Kurotsuchi with her kido. The strange thing was why a descendant of the May family was in the slums."

"Are you implying something, General Yamamoto?" The man with long white hair, who seemed rather sickly, said, seriously.

All three men look at Aneko with serious looks on their faces which made her feel really uncomfortable. While moving behind Lady Horoko even more, the man who had just spoken gives her a big smile.

"Well if she is the long lost descendant of the Mayako family, she's a friend of mine! Here and take this to show our now undying friendship." The man says in such a quirky way that it made Aneko actually shiver.

The man suddenly shoves a bag of candy in Aneko's arms and gives her another big smile. Aneko looks at the bag of candy and gives the man a wide smile. The next second Aneko finds his arms around her neck, giving her a big hug. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Well I see now that you two have become friends. Ukitake, why don't I assign you to be her sensei to finding her zanpakuto and all that nonsense?" Yamamoto says happily.

Ukitake lets go of Aneko and says, "Sorry General Yamamoto, I am already training young Byakuya. He is already a handful since he is a bit stubborn."

"Oh, I see. That's okay. How about you Kyoraku? How about you teach her?"

"Sure. I really don't care since I have nothing better to do and since Ukitake and I wanted to hang out some time we can bring the two munchkins with us while training. No problem here. You know what, hey kiddo," The man with the straw hat called Kyoraku now directing to Aneko says, "Why don't I show you around a little bit before you go to your new home? It's still early so we can have a little fun."

Aneko smiled and nodded her head.

"That's my girl. Hey what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Aneko Rinkiku. And you mister?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku's the name. See we are already getting along. Why don't you grab two lollipops for me and you and we'll head out."

Suddenly Lady Horoko takes the bag of candy and gives Aneko two lollipops. She then gestures to Captain Kyoraku. Aneko smiles and bows to thank her. Then she runs to Kyoraku and he lifts her on his back. They both disappear over the roofs of the building labyrinth.

"I was so worried she wouldn't fit in, but now I can see she'll manage. Don't you agree, Lady Horoko?" Yamamoto says with a smile.

"There is still the question about the other noble children, especially the Kuchiki's and there is always the Mayako family itself. She has a long way to go before she'll be accepted." Lady Horoko says sternly.

"We'll leave that to another day, Lady Horoko. She'll have to climb the ranking ladder, but I have faith in that little girl. You worry too much." Yamamoto says, nodding to his lieutenant then disappearing.

Lady Horoko sighs and looks in the distance at the white tower and whispers to herself, "I hope you are right, Yamamoto."


	4. Nobles and Dreams

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Cecilia here again. Okay, I've gotten some reviews how some of the chapters are really or a bit short. Please forgive me for that fact and do remember these were specifically only for Quizilla before. I found these stories being a suitable length for Quizilla formatting and for Word etc. Okay, so yeah... please please keep the reviews coming!!

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Four**

**Nobles and Dreams**

The wind blew through Aneko's black hair and into her face. She held onto Mister Kyoraku's pink overcoat as tight as she could. She didn't know why, but she was terrified of heights and couldn't enjoy the view and new environment around her. She shut her eyes tight, trying to get used to the ride. Since she tightened her grip when she shut her eyes, Kyoraku felt the tug and stopped.

He turned to her and said, "You okay, kid? You seem nervous."

Kyoraku let her drop to the ground and watched her wobble back and forth, eventually losing her balance and falling down on the tiled roof. She turned to Kyoraku and smiled with a little blush.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really used to moving fast."

"It's okay. I was exactly like that too when I was younger with my dad. He picked me up on his back after the first time I collapsed and said, _'Just look straight when you aren't in a battle. Think only on your destination, nothing else.'_ I'll teach you the battle trick later on." Captain Kyoraku said.

"Look straight... seems simple enough. Thank, Captain Kyoraku."

"What's with the formality?! You can call me _'sensei-kun'_."

"Sensei-kun... That's easy enough."

Suddenly Aneko turned when she heard a group of laughter. She went to the other side of the roof and saw a courtyard in front of a magnificent house where children her own age played happily. Aneko's eyes started to light up and she turned to her sensei with pleading eyes.

"Can I go meet them? If I'm going to live here, I'd better make it fun, right?" Aneko said, sounding excited.

Kyoraku looked at the group of children, hiding his arms and hands in his kimono. _Those are the noble children. Will they be civilized with Aneko or become that group of vicious tramps they are infamous for?_ He thought.

He hid his eyes behind the rim of his straight hat and said to Aneko, "Do you really want to go there?"

Aneko nodded her head quickly and smiled. Kyoraku sighed and picked her up, putting her on his back in one swift motion. He had an uneasy feeling, but she'd learn either way with or without his help. So he simply jumped towards the courtyard, hoping for the best.

* * *

Kyoraku appeared in front of the courtyard and he placed Aneko down. He looked at her and then at the group of children. Patting her head, he smiled and gave her a thumb's up, giving her confidence to walk over and introduce herself. Aneko in response smiled, giving him a quick hug and running to her supposed new friends. Kyoraku paused and chuckled. He hadn't received a hug from anyone for a long time and it felt good coming from a bright little girl such as Aneko. He walked after her still with the smile on his face.

Aneko stopped and saw a bunch of girls surrounding something or someone, as most of the boys trained with each other or watched the various fights. She walked over to the group of girls and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder.

The girl turned and Aneko said with a big smile, "Hi. My name is Aneko."

The girl stared at her and nudged her friend to get her attention too. By the time Aneko could say anything else, all the girls' eyes were on her and for some reason they had a mocking look in their eyes.

"Why are you talking to us, peasant? It's forbidden that the servants of the Kuchiki house talk to the nobles or are you so stupid that you think you are our equal?" A girl with long black hair teased.

"Excuse me?!" Aneko said, confused.

"Oh was that too fast for you? Let me break it down for you." The long-black-haired girl said. "Get...out...of...our...faces."

The group of girls started to laugh in their little snobby way. Aneko pouted and clenched her fist, readying herself to punch that smart ass. Suddenly the group stopped laughing and turned the other way, each girl having widened eyes. A young boy came out from the middle of the group with an annoyed look on his face. Aneko looked in surprise since she recognized the same black hair pulled back by the same kenseikaan she remembered in the marketplace. He looked up and he gave her the same surprised and confused look right back at her.

After a while of staring, Aneko pointed at him and shouted, "Omg! You're the shrimp from before!"

The whole group of girls gasped in unison. The boy gave Aneko an incredulous look, while Kyoraku started to compress his laughter. The group of boys turned seriously to see what was happening.

"How dare you call Lord Kuchiki like that!!" The group of girls screamed in unison yet again. "He is no shrimp! He is your superior, bitch!"

"Superior? He can't even carry on a decent conversation and you expect me to think of him as my superior? Don't make me laugh." Aneko giggled. "And besides he's only a kid like me. What makes him so special?

"You are so crude, girl. Who taught you such manners?" A girl shouts.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Fujita. She is a peasant. She has no formal training and it's amazing that she has a brain. So girl listen here. I'm only going to explain this once and only once. Lord Kuchiki is the only son of Master Kuchiki and the current and only generation that is the youngest of the Kuchiki. He is the son of the highest noble family there is. So now you have to address him by Lord." Another girl with square glasses snaps.

Aneko stares at her then at Byakuya. Her mouth doesn't move and she merely looks at the ground with a troubled expression. She turns to her sensei and sighs.

"Well..." The girl with glasses hisses with impatience.

Aneko turns to look at Byakuya in the eye and says, "What?"

"Aren't you going to address him formally now?"

"No. First of all, if he is my superior, I can not talk to him unless he talks to me first. Second, I do not understand why I must call him by 'Lord' if his honor only stands on his birthright. I do not see why you can give such respect to an individual that has not gained or earned anything to be respected by. For the meantime, do you mind if I call you Honorable Son Kuchiki. I know it is long, but in my eyes, that is a more appropriate title for you." Aneko said, ending it with a small and subtle smile, looking at Byakuya with bedroom eyes.

Byakuya blushes and looks away from Aneko's somewhat alluring eyes. He hides his face from everyone so that he still kept his dignity. _She's right, but what is this feeling in my stomach? I feel like I can hardly breathe. _Byakuya thought, looking back at her. She was turning the other way now, watching the cherry blossoms fall to the ground. It was at that moment Byakuya saw the light shine on her perfectly that it made his heart skip a beat. He turned away yet again, blushing harder.

"T-That is a-alright." Byakuya stuttered, still looking at the ground.

He didn't hear her answer and thought she didn't hear him, but when he looked up, he saw her face look up with wide eyes above. Then he felt a strong hand lay on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father, Master Kuchiki.

Master Kuchiki smiled at Byakuya and then the smile turned to a frown as he looked at Aneko, then saying, "Why is the Seireitei suddenly crawling with rats from outside? Does General Yamamoto even care for the welfare of the people who live in here?"

Aneko stared in the eyes of the man behind Byakuya and she suddenly felt a pang of terror and pain. He wasn't glaring at her, but he had an aura of hate around him that Aneko felt instantly. Out of fear, Aneko stepped back unconsciously, then she bumped into someone, who she saw by looking up was her sensei-kun, Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku, what a pleasure. Why is this little commoner talking to my son? Why is she even in the Seireitei?" Master Kuchiki said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kyoraku laid his hands on Aneko's arm and said in a light voice, "Didn't you know? She's the long lost member of the Mayako family. She just wanted to meet her new to-be-friends."

Master Kuchiki smirked and said, "Oh so the Mayako family was so desperate that they had to adopt a street rat, because the old hag couldn't get another descendant unlike the Kuchiki clan with Byakuya. How sad, but if that is the unfortunate case, I will not have my son being exposed to such... unmannerly ways. I shall have this confirmed with General Yamamoto that my son will have nothing to do with **her**."

Kyoraku's gaze sharpened and his grip tightened on Aneko's arm, and then he said, "If that is what you think is best. I will not stop you."

After saying this Kyoraku lead Aneko to turn and start walking the opposite way, back from where they came from.

Suddenly Master Kuchiki stopped them by saying, "Oh by the way, Kyoraku... how did you get stuck with such a tedious and undermining job of babysitting the little wench?"

Kyoraku stopped and looked down at Aneko who was tearing up already, and then he said in a nonchalant voice, "I volunteered and was nice enough to help her with this new change unlike swine like you."

Then Kyoraku picked up Aneko and disappeared to the roofs above away from a stunned and insulted Master Kuchiki. Byakuya watched as they left and he didn't help the badgering feeling inside on the fact he didn't get her name.

* * *

Kyoraku continued to run with Aneko on his back in silence. He saw that she was hurt by the way Master Kuchiki treated her and it killed him that he couldn't do anything for her. Suddenly he felt the back of his haori wet, which caused him to stop. He looked back and saw Aneko's face dug into the fabric of his haori. He sighed and placed his hand on her head, attempting to try and comfort her.

As Kyoraku stroked her head, Aneko stutters through tears, "T-They think I-I'll never b-b accepted in h-here." She looks up with her eyes full of tears, but she was also smiling or at least trying to smile. "Don't they?"

Kyoraku looked at her in surprise by her semi-cheerful face, and then his gaze softened. He patted her head and nodded sadly, giving her a small smile, and saying that she had nothing to worry about. He looked at her as she dug her face back down into his haori, and then slid down his back. He watched her look at both of her small feet and tried to run across the roof. She slipped at the end and did this again.

After awhile of watching, Kyoraku asked, "What are you doing Aneko?"

"Well I want to show all the nobles like Master Kuchiki that I can belong here. I can earn my place even if I am supposed to be out in the Rukongai. I'll show them all. I'll even shoot for something that is absolutely impossible like becoming better than them. So I better start training now if I ever want to show them before I die right, Sensei-kun. So how do you run so fast?"

Kyoraku chuckled and walked over to Aneko. He patted her on the head and thought, _For a little girl, she shows no trace of rudeness and the oblivious ways of children her age. She really is deep. Maybe she is the real descendant of the Mayako clan._

"To run fast, you must concentrate your spiritual energy on the soles of your feet, punching that energy off the ground in each step you take."

"Okay, I got it. Thanks, sensei."

Aneko crouched down into her running position and then started to run. She was doing it. She was running almost the same speed as Kyoraku. She turned to him and smiled at her accomplishment, not seeing the end of the roof in front of her and forgetting to jump. Before she noticed the jump, she was already over the edge and falling down to the white-tiled floor above on her head. Kyoraku jogged over and leaned over the edge to watch her whine, rubbing the part of her head where she landed on.

"Still a lot of work to do with you, but I have a feeling it will be worth it in the long-run." Kyoraku said to himself, looking at the setting sun. _This might be the end of the old Aneko, but the beginning of an even stronger and goal-driven Aneko._ He thought, smiling.


	5. A Secret Place

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Cecilia checkin' in here. Umm... Yeah. Sorry for the hold-up. I was getting pretty lazy with all the proof-reading and editing and yeah... Last time it will happen! Promise!! I'll try to get a story in every 2 days. Maybe... maybe... Well hope you enjoy this chapter! I think its absolutely sweet, to be honest with you! But if you don't like it, that's okay! Just review it and the better chapters will be up ASAP!!

**Is It My Right? A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story**

**Book One, Chapter 5**

**A Secret Place**

Aneko collapsed onto her soft bed, immediately falling asleep without changing out of her dirty shihakusho. She had been losing a lot of sleep and energy from all the training she had been doing with sensei Kyoraku. On top of all the training were the private classes of noble etiquette and the piles of homework and assignments of normal classes in the Shinigami academy.

Kyoraku slowly closed the door to Aneko's room and sighed when he completely closed it. It had been a month since Aneko arrived in the Seireitei and she still hadn't found her zanpakuto. He could just imagine the looks on General Yamamoto and Lady Horoko when they would find out. Kyoraku slumped away, devising his Plan M already, since the rest of the alphabet before M didn't work.

As Kyoraku continued to slump to the 8th division barracks, he accidentally ran into General Yamamoto and his lieutenant.

"Kyoraku! Just the man I wanted to see. How is the training going with little Aneko? Progressing, I hope." Yamamoto looked at Kyoraku with hopeful eyes.

Kyoraku looked away and quickly came up with a believable lie.

"She's doing absolutely amazing. I swear she's amazing on the field and to top it off, she's amazing in Lady Horoko's classes and amazing in school."

General Yamamoto paused and stared at Kyoraku who kept a straight face before Yamamoto said, "Why are you over-using the word 'amazing', Kyoraku? And I also find what you are saying contrary to the other reports that I have received from Aneko's teachers at the academy."

"W-What?"

"Her head supervisor and teacher came to me this morning and told me Aneko has been slacking off in school with her assignments and Lady Horoko also said that Aneko has been falling asleep in her etiquette classes. Care to explain?" General Yamamoto said sternly.

Kyoraku opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He couldn't think of an excuse and choked. Kyoraku covered his face with his hand and slid his hand down, admitting his defeat. He looked at General Yamamoto and sighed.

Kyoraku then stood up straight and formal and said to General Yamamoto, "She has not learned the name of her zanpakuto yet."

Yamamoto looked at Kyoraku in shock and exclaimed in a quiet yet stern voice, "Kyoraku, it has been a month since Aneko has come to live in the Seireitei. Are you telling me that she doesn't even know the name of her zanpakuto? What have you been doing with her? Drinking sake?"

"I'm sorry, General Yamamoto." Kyoraku said, bowing lowly.

There was a sudden pause that held the awkward silence in its place over the two captains' heads. Stunned by the complete loss for words, Kyoraku looked up nervously, somewhat imagining Yamamoto's furious face.

Kyoraku peeked from under his straw hat, his eyes widening at the sight. Yamamoto's face was not angry at all, but expressed something stranger. A surprised and confused look was plastered to the old man's wrinkled face.

"Well, I'll be. Finally using formalities like you're supposed to, huh?" Yamamoto said. "It's either you are trying to trick me or maybe you're even being serious today, but whatever. I'll give you one more chance. Tomorrow Aneko will be in your care for the rest of the day. I want her to know the name of her zanpakuto by tomorrow evening. No exceptions. If you do not comply, I will send Aneko back into the Rukongai and you will be stripped of your duties. Do you hear me, Kyoraku?"

"Yes sir. I will have her perform in front of you the day after tomorrow to show her new zanpakuto. Thank you for the second chance, Yama-ji."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry!" Kyoraku snapped, watching Yamamoto and his lieutenant flash step away. _Now if I only knew how to get Aneko to learn her zanpakuto name. _Kyoraku thought hopelessly.

* * *

**The Next Morning in The Woods**

"Aneko, I've been trying to train you to work with your zanpakuto and to do that you must learn its name. So today is specifically for the one sole purpose, right? So let's get to work." Kyoraku said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

**4 hours later**

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" Kyoraku shouted to the heavens above.

Aneko looked at her sensei then at her to-be zanpakuto and said, "It's not you... maybe it's me."

Kyoraku didn't seem to hear her and continued to cry to the heavens. As Kyoraku cried and Aneko looked helplessly at her master, a couple of bushes rustled, causing Aneko to look away from her sensei and unsheathe her sword.

Pointing the tip of her blade at the bush, Aneko said in a serious voice, "Show yourself before I force you to."

The wind whistled by through Aneko's hair as Kyoraku stopped crying and looked at the bushes. It was silent now and Aneko sharpened her gaze at the bushes. Suddenly a white dome thing stuck out and started to move back and forth. Before Aneko could say anything, the dome became Captain Ukitake's head. The next moment, Aneko found herself suffocating as Captain Ukitake wrapped his arms around her neck and began to hug her.

"C-Captain U-U-Ukitake?!" Aneko said, between gasps of air.

"Oh Aneko! You are the sweetest little thing! I'm so happy I know someone as cute as you!" Captain Ukitake screeched. "Oh! Hi, Kyoraku."

"Thanks for the warm greeting, Ukitake." Kyoraku said sinking in despair. "No one cares for me."

Aneko finally escaped Ukitake's restraint and exclaimed to her sensei, "No sensei! People do care for you like me." (Turning into a chibi)

"Oh Aneko. Thank you." Kyoraku said (also turning into a chibi).

The two chibi's started to lean towards each other for a corny hug scene, until Ukitake swung Aneko away, continuing to suffocate her and turning her back to the real person form. Kyoraku fell to the ground, expecting Aneko to catch him with a hug, but instead fell on his face (also turning back into a real person).

Kyoraku sat back up with his face having a big red mark from the fall, looked at Ukitake and said angrily, "So, Ukitake, instead of stealing my student's love away, what do I owe the pleasure of this _'wonderful'_ visit?"

Ukitake snapped back to reality and looked at Kyoraku, saying, "I heard Aneko doesn't know her zanpakuto's name yet. I thought I could help. Right, Aneko? Aneko?"

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked down at Aneko and saw she was unconscious in Ukitake's arms.

"OMG! Aneko! I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Ukitake shouted, letting go of her neck.

**Later On**

Aneko sat beside Kyoraku, glaring at Ukitake for suffocating her. Ukitake sighed and reached in his kimono a bottle of sake and two cups. He gave one cup to Kyoraku and set the other one in front of himself. Then he poured a small amount in each cup, placed the bottle down, and raised his glass to Kyoraku. Kyoraku looked at Ukitake, smiled and tapped his cup with Ukitake's.

When Kyoraku was done drinking, he looked at Ukitake again and said, "You said you were here to help. In what way?"

Ukitake looked Kyoraku while he was drinking and when he finished, he said, "You've been following the female procedures, haven't you?"

Kyoraku glared at Ukitake, then at Aneko who had her eyes widened out of her surprise.

"Ukitake, aren't you here with Byakuya? Aneko, why don't you go find him and I'll get you later so we can continue training!" Kyoraku said, smiling.

Before Aneko can answer, Kyoraku pushed Aneko away from the site and forced her to look for Byakuya. When Aneko was gone, Kyoraku sat back down in front of Ukitake and played with his cup.

"What are you trying to say, Ukitake?" Kyoraku said, quietly.

"I'm trying to say that if the women procedures don't work use the regular style. Isn't that the only way?" Ukitake said nonchalantly, pouring more sake for both of them.

"I will never do such a thing to Aneko. It's too dangerous. She might die."

"Isn't that the whole point?" Ukitake said, looking at Kyoraku while drinking. "This might be your last day with her. Why not take that chance?"

Kyoraku didn't respond. He picked up his cup and made the sake ring around the edge of his cup. _What should I do?_ He thought, watching the sake.

* * *

**On the Other Side of the Woods**

Aneko sighed and reluctantly walked through the woods. She had no choice since sensei didn't want her near the training site. As she walked, trying to figure out what the hell she would do for the next hour while sensei got drunk with Captain Ukitake, she heard the sound of rushing water. _A stream?_ She thought.

Aneko followed the sound, leading her to a small waterfall that poured into a river. The sky was covered with the many leaves of the tree tops, letting only small portions and small rays of light through. Birds chirped happily from the trees in perfect harmony. It was beautiful. Aneko slowly walked in towards the river, as if careful not to ruin the serenity of the place.

Aneko reached the river and untied her zanpakuto from her waist to place it down beside her. She took a handful of water and splashed her face. She had been hot from the training, so it was nice to have the cold water touch her skin. Wiping her face with her black kimono sleeve, Aneko couldn't help but turn to her right and to her surprise, a boy leaned on the trunk of the tree, sleeping.

Staring at the sleeping boy in surprise, Aneko noticed that the boy was none other than Master Kuchiki's son, Byakuya Kuchiki. He looked so peaceful, sleeping that Aneko could watch him for hours on end, but that wasn't an option. His dad was clear the first time and she didn't want Byakuya to get in trouble. She sighed and stood up with her sword, looking at the river, then back at Byakuya.

"I was hoping to rest here, but I guess it's occupied for now." Aneko said quietly.

She walked back to the training site, hoping her sensei was done, but she stopped when she heard a quiet, strong, and smooth-flowing voice.

"You can stay here if you want. I don't mind. No one else knows of this place, so it kind of gets lonely." The voice said.

Aneko turned and saw Byakuya's grey eyes looking at her. He had an emotionless face on, but his eyes were the things that made her stay. They were slowly pulling her in. She sighed and walked back to the river to sit back down. She looked around and back at Byakuya.

"This is quite a place you got here. It's beautiful." Aneko said, giving him a smile.

"It is... and it's quiet from all the girls from the academy."

Aneko giggled and said, "They really do like you. They defended you when I rightly insulted you."

Byakuya looked at her giggle and said, "How can you think a bunch of girls chasing you is funny?"

"Well it is funny 'cause, you already have a fan club now. Imagine when you are older as a young man. Think how crazy you'll drive girls then." Aneko continued to giggle.

Byakuya paused and looked away to lean back on the tree and stare up at the tree tops.

"And yet you are talking about the same girls who ridiculed you and insulted you without any reason."

Aneko stopped and smiled, "They're nobles. What do you expect from them? I had no right to interfere their admiring time of you, Honorable Son Kuchiki."

"That name. It's so long."

"But I told you tha–"

"Call me Byakuya."

Aneko blushed and looked away to hide her face.

"You know, I never got your name. Ever since you arrived, everyone has been calling 'peasant' or 'rat'. I'm guessing that really isn't your real name, right? What is it?"

"It's Aneko. Aneko Mayako Rinkiku."

"You added the Mayako. It doesn't sound good. I like Aneko Rinkiku better."

"Me too, but what can you do?"

Byakuya looked at her and stared at her flowing black and silky hair. He stood up and walked over, sitting very close to her. Aneko not noticing he was now close to her, kept on talking.

"Well I really don't care if the name doesn't give a nice sound. It's the name of the family that took me in, so it's the least I ca–"

"Hold still."

"What?" Aneko turned and saw that Byakuya's face was inches away from hers.

Aneko's face became a flustered red and she turned away quickly. Suddenly she felt a soft hand touch her cheek and forced her to turn back to Byakuya's face. Aneko shut her eyes tightly, her heart beating faster and faster and her face getting hot from the blushing. Byakuya's hand slipped away from her cheek and rustled through her hair.

After awhile, he stopped. Aneko peeked through one eye and saw him holding up a leaf in front of her face. She looked at it in surprise, and then looked at him.

"A leaf was in your hair." Byakuya said, dropping the leaf as it rocked back and forth into her hands.

Aneko looked at the leaf incredulously. _I got worked up over nothing?!_ Aneko thought, totally embarrassed now.

She looked down, all flustered from embarrassment, but then she felt Byakuya's hand once again when he put his thumb and forefinger on her chin. He made her look up at him, at his alluring grey eyes. His face once again inches away. His lips inches away from hers.

"Why are you blushing?" Byakuya asked, running his finger on her lower lip. "You were expecting a kiss, right?"

Aneko looked at him, her lips quivering. She was lost in his eyes and her heart began to beat faster than before. He leaned towards her, closing his eyes and tilting his head, looking as if he was really going to kiss her. Aneko never felt this feeling before and it was as if it consumed her. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm breathe on her face.

When Aneko knew his lips were centimeters away from hers, there was a sudden sneeze from the bushes to the side. Aneko snapped her eyes open and pushed Byakuya away at the last second. Byakuya fell backwards and looked at the so-called sneezing bushes.

"Who's there?" Aneko shouted.

The bushes rustled and a voice that sounded just like sensei said, "Aww man. You had to sneeze when it was getting to the best part."

Suddenly Sensei Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake shot out from the bush. Sensei was rubbing the back of his neck, while Captain Ukitake blew in a handkerchief.

"You two are so cute!" Ukitake said, and then sneezed after.

"Why are you two here? Aren't you supposed to be getting drunk?" Aneko said with her face flustered.

"We are. We came to find you two so that we can continue training. Aneko, we'll be training with Ukitake and Byakuya now. It turns out Byakuya's dad didn't get his way." Sensei said.

"Now since we found you two, Aneko you will finally learn the name of your zanpakuto." Ukitake said, happily.

"Really?! How?!" Aneko said, excited.

Kyoraku looked at her with evil eyes and said with a malicious voice, "With a battle to the death against Byakuya!"

"WHAT?!" Aneko and Byakuya said in unison.


	6. Monshirochou Strikes

**Author's Note: **Moshi Moshi, everyone. Cecilia here and better than ever. It turns out when I was re-reading this chapter I found that I fixed it sooo much that it's completely different. Oh well. I hope you like my first battle chapter. It gets even better later on. Please send me your awesome reviews and if you have a request for any Bleach person, I'll be happy to look into it. I have nothing better to do, really. So thanks again!! Enjoy!

**Is It My Right? A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story**

**Book One, Chapter Six**

**Monshirochou Strikes**

Kyoraku looked at her with evil eyes and said with a malicious voice, "...with a battle to the death against Byakuya!"

"WHAT?!" Aneko and Byakuya said in unison.

"Why are you two so surprised?" Ukitake said, still dabbing his nose with his handkerchief. "Or are you surprise that we would pit both you against each other right after you found out you had feelings for each other?"

"We do not have feelings for each other!" Aneko and Byakuya said in unison again.

They looked at each other and turned away quickly, both having flustered faces. Ukitake smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Aw look, Kyoraku. Puppy love. Reminds me of the academy days. Remember." Ukitake said, nudging Kyoraku with his elbow.

"Yeah, Yeah. I remember, but let's remember later. Right now, time's running out and Aneko still doesn't know the name of her zanpakuto. Come on." Kyoraku said, gulping down the last of the sake from the bottle.

* * *

**Back at the Training Grounds**

Byakuya and Aneko walk into the clearing, watching both their teachers wobble back and forth, singing random songs. At last Kyoraku finds his comfortable spot against the bottom of a nearby tree trunk and sits down. Ukitake stands beside him.

"Well... aren't you going to get into your battle positions?" Kyoraku said, looking at Aneko and Byakuya.

Reluctantly, Byakuya walks over to the other side of the training site-turned-battlefield and faces Aneko. Both of them unsheathe their swords and stare each other down. Aneko quickly grasps the hilt of her zanpakuto with both her hands, still trying to keep her balance. She did not have enough strength yet to hold her own zanpakuto, so her grasp on the sword was not still and quivered relentlessly. On the other hand, Byakuya unsheathe his sword with one motion and in one hand. Always upholding his aristocratic manner, Byakuya held his sword with one hand and in front of him, leaving his other hand behind him. The wind blew softly, swaying some fallen leaves past the two young apprentices. Silence.

"Remember, this is a battle to the death or until we say stop. Don't hold back. Use all the skills we've taught you or else you give your opponent a window to strike you. If you are to become Shinigami, you must learn no matter whom your opponent is, friend or foe, you must stick to the Shinigami Code: _'Protect the Soul Society at all cost and follow your orders without question.'_ Kyoraku said, hiding his eyes behind the rim of his straw hat. "Whenever you are ready, Ukitake."

"Right." Ukitake said, nodding and holding his hand up. "When I count to 3 you shall begin."

Aneko gulped and re-positioned her hands on her sword's hilt.

"1..."

Byakuya stared at Aneko, struggling and he actually felt bad about killing someone so weak.

"2..."

Aneko closed her eyes and waited for the start of the battle.

"3! Begin!" Ukitake shouted and swiped his hand down.

Byakuya runs towards Aneko (note: Byakuya doesn't know how to flash-step yet.) and tries to hit her from the side. Aneko quickly blocks it and places her hand in front of his face while holding him back. Suddenly her hand lights up and the flash knocks Byakuya back. Aneko sees her chance to attack and brings her blade back to strike him on the ground. He rolls over and kicks her legs, causing her to fall backwards.

"Bastard!" Aneko hisses and she scrambles up to her feet.

Suddenly Byakuya jumps towards her and strikes her face. She falls backwards and hits a rock, cracking her back. She breathes heavily feeling blood trickle down the side of her face. She digs the sword in the ground and leans on it, trying to get up. Finally standing up, Aneko looks in front of her and to her surprise, finds Byakuya's sword tip pointing right in between her eyes.

Aneko chuckles and says, "Well... aren't you going to strike me, Honorable Son Kuchiki?"

"I told you to call me Byakuya." He said, sheathing his sword and walking away.

_Oh no, you don't! _Aneko thought and with all her strength, she slashes Byakuya's right arm, the arm he uses to hold his sword. Byakuya spins around to turn to her and holds his bleeding arm. He chuckles.

"What are you laughing about, Byakuya?"

"You did a stupid move, Aneko. Now I have no choice, but to show you my zanpakuto." Byakuya gasped, unsheathing his sword with his left hand and placing it in front of him, whispering, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Suddenly Byakuya's sword breaks apart into millions of small blades that rise up in the air behind Byakuya. Aneko looked at the blades in amazement and notice that they look like cherry blossoms. Aneko then looks back at Byakuya who now has nothing in his hands.

"You left yourself defenseless. What are you going to do now?" Aneko said, triumphantly.

"Kill you."

Suddenly Byakuya moves his hand swiftly to his other side in one motion. At that moment, all the blades fly, tips pointed to Aneko, and all the blades strike her. She falls backwards even farther, hitting another rock. Her whole body is full of scratches and cuts. Blood runs down soaking her white undershirt. She breathes heavily, choking out blood. She looks at Byakuya with weak eyes and gives him a weak smile.

"I-Is t-that all y-you got?" Aneko said, still smiling.

Byakuya looks at her and shakes his head. "No... it isn't."

Suddenly a blade strikes Aneko right from the back and into her chest. She spits out blood and falls forward onto the ground. Her hair slowly drops, covering Aneko's pale face. Byakuya sighs, returns his sword to its original form, and looks at Aneko's limp body.

"I'm sorry." Byakuya whispers and turns around to walk away.

"I think it's over, Kyoraku." Ukitake says, watching Byakuya walk away.

"You say it's over, but you still feel Aneko's spiritual energy, don't you?" Kyoraku points out, not stirring from his position.

"Fading away, yes? Why?"

"Just watch."

Ukitake looks at Kyoraku with a questioning look and then back at Byakuya. All of a sudden, he feels something wet fall on his head. He looks up and sees dark clouds covering the once blue sky. _How strange. It was sunny twenty minutes ago._ Ukitake thought, stepping back under the shelter of the leaves of the tree.

Aneko lay sprawled across the floor, pulling the last strings of her energy just to breathe. She couldn't feel her body anymore and her hand was already numb from holding onto her zanpakuto tightly. Aneko gasped loudly; refusing the fact she was going to be defeated. Tears welled up slowly behind her eyes, but she blinked them back. She wasn't going to quit. Aneko slowly lifted her shoulders in hope of striking Byakuya once more. Then suddenly she felt a drop of water crash into her skin.

This made her whole body fall back into the dirt. Even if it was only but an ounce, her body reacted as if the drop was a pound. Unfortunately, these pound weighing drops continued to fall into Aneko's body uncontrollably. Each crash of contact onto her skin felt she was even closer to death. What was she to do?

_You stupid girl? You have me for what… a month and you're already dying?_

Aneko's inhaled a sharp breath and coughed a little. A voice had startled her. A voice Aneko did not recognize at all. _Who's there? _She thought.

_Don't start asking stupid questions, little girl. Just say my name_..._ and you'll live._

Byakuya fought the lingering annoyance that wanted him to turn around and help the poor girl. He felt his hand twitch constantly and the rain made it no better. Still he was suppose to stick to the Shinigami code right? Even if it meant losing someone who was in color in the black-and-white world of the Seireitei. Byakuya shook his head and struggled to keep walking forward.

"I wish it didn't have to end like this." Byakuya said his voice no more than a whisper.

"Who said this fight ended?" A challenging voice called from behind the young noble.

Byakuya turns his eyes wide with surprise. There she was. Aneko, sitting on the blood-stained rock, having her sword lean on her right shoulder. He couldn't see her eyes, but he saw the wide smirk plastered on her face. Jumping back to his ready position, Byakuya observed the weak inhales of the pitiful creature before him, but it wasn't her lack of energy that caught his attention. It was her zanpakuto. The blade started to glow and a white aura appeared around the blade.

"Shine your light of death upon these grounds... Monshirochou." Aneko hissed.

Byakuya's eyes widened and he smiled from satisfaction. _She learned her zanpakuto's name. _Byakuya thought, chuckling. _So that was what Captain Kyoraku intended. He used the male student technique of having the student be at the verge of death to find his zanpakuto. Unlike the girl students, who are weaker and fid their zanpakuto by naturally flowing their spiritual energy into their blade. That means Aneko is no regular person._ _She's stronger. _

Byakuya watched as Aneko's sword shrunk down into what seemed to be a fan. Aneko placed it in front of her and split it into two. The white aura dissipated around the fan and Byakuya noticed both weapons were two red wooden fans. They were decorated with one white simple butterfly spanned across it and the fabric was pure silk.

Byakuya looked at Aneko and kept his guard up, ready for any attack. Aneko lifted herself off the rock and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and placed her other hand in his, allowing the fans to hand from the cords which were around her wrist. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, tiptoeing up. Byakuya looked at Aneko's lips come closer to his with wide eyes. Remembering that Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku were watching, he tried to move, but to his surprise, he couldn't. He couldn't even move his face away. He was trap in her grasp.

Aneko noticed Byakuya struggling and giggled, stopping from leaning forward and whispered in his ear, "I was going to let you die peacefully, but you had to try to move, didn't you?"

Aneko jumped up in the air and opened both the fans, swiping them through the air. Suddenly 20 slim knives came out of the fans and flew towards Byakuya fast. He tried with all his might to move, but couldn't. He shut his eyes tight, anticipating the pain of the knives puncturing his body.

"What the hell?! Stop interfering with our fight!" Byakuya heard Aneko scream.

Byakuya opened his eyes and saw Captain Ukitake in front of him with his sword out in a defense position. He had blocked the knives. Hearing cursing words, Byakuya then turned to where Aneko was supposed to be, but only found Captain Kyoraku restrain her at neck and wrists.

"Let go of him." Kyoraku said to Aneko.

"Why should I?" Aneko shouted.

Thunder sounded and the sky lit up. Kyoraku pulled up his arm that was around Aneko's neck a little higher, so he was choking her. Aneko gasped.

"Do it!!" Kyoraku shouted again.

Suddenly Aneko glared at Byakuya and then looked away. Byakuya then felt a great weight off of him and fell to the ground. He was gasping for air and looked back up, while being helped by Captain Ukitake.

"Monshirochou... give Aneko's body back."Kyoraku said.

"What?! Isn't that Aneko?" Byakuya asked.

Ukitake placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and said, "No, we noticed that Aneko's eye color changed from purple to red. Sometimes the user of a zanpakuto can be overwhelmed by the spirit within a zanpakuto and that spirit can take over the body if it really wants to come out. We also remember the name, Monshirochou, from a legend of the deadly and powerful butterfly maiden that was put away in a zanpakuto. It's amazing that Aneko would wield such a sword. It's understandable that she would be overcome."

"You two are so annoying. This weakling cannot wield me. No one can. So give it up. She's not getting her body back, no matter what you do." Monshirochou laughed.

Suddenly Kyoraku jabs Monshirochou right in the stomach and catches Aneko's body while throwing the fans to the side. This caused the two fans to become one sword once again. Byakuya pushed Captain's Ukitake's hand away and ran over to Kyoraku. He kneeled down, took Aneko in his arms, and made her head sit in his lap.

"Aneko. Can you hear me? Wake up!" Byakuya said, slightly shaking her.

The rain hit Aneko's pale skin and then her eyes started to twitch. They slowly fluttered open and her deep purple eyes looked up to see Byakuya above her. She smiled weakly. Aneko began to tear up and she started to cry into his shihakusho.

"I thought I'd never see anyone ever again. I was trapped somewhere dark and I couldn't breathe, nothing. I don't want to go back, Byakuya. I don't want to go back." Aneko cried.

Byakuya sighed and whispered, "It's okay. You don't have to go back. We're here now. I'm here."

The rain continued to pound down without any sign of faltering. Kyoraku looked up and put a hand on Byakuya.

"We should get some shelter. There is a hut nearby. Come. I don't want either of you to get pneumonia." Kyoraku said, then turning to watch Ukitake pick up Aneko's zanpakuto and wrapping it in a white cloth.

Byakuya carried Aneko at her knees and at her back as she stared at nothing, not saying a word. Kyoraku and Ukitake walked ahead, leading them to the small hut. They finally got to the small house. Byakuya carefully placed Aneko down and then sitting close next to her in case, she fell unconscious again. He sighed and tried to catch his breath. Kyoraku and Ukitake sat on the other side of the center fireplace and opened a secret compartment.

"Sorry, we only have one blanket." Ukitake said, showing Byakuya the blanket.

"It's okay." Byakuya said, taking the blanket.

He wrapped it around Aneko who was dripping. She looked at him with confused eyes and shook her head with annoyance. She unwrapped herself and wrapped the both of them together. It was surprisingly big enough to wrap around all the way for both of them. She shifted a little bit and leaned her head on Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya looked away a bit embarrassed, but happy of the warm feeling. Both of them watched as Ukitake and Kyoraku started the fire. It didn't take long for both the captains to slip into their dreams hearing the cracking fire slowly awaken.

Byakuya looked at the fire with a serene look, but at the corner of his eye, he saw the zanpakuto that had Monshirochou sealed within. Aneko knew where he was looking and nudged him a little. He looked at Aneko's sorrowful look and sighed.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Aneko?" Byakuya whispered, not wanting to wake up their sensei's.

Aneko did not move.

"Do you remember activating Monshirochou at least?"

Aneko sighed and looked away, hiding behind her bangs.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them.

Hating the sound of the fire and the uneasiness between Byakuya and herself, Aneko said quietly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Monshirochou tried, but no."

"That's good. I don't know what I would of done if you got hurt. Your father would have had a fit if you did." She smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"What?" Aneko said, surprised.

"Are you hurt?" Byakuya asked, looking in the fire.

"No. I have a few cuts, but I'm fine."

"That's good. I was afraid that... that you wouldn't open your eyes when Monshirochou went back into the sword. I actually don't know why I was afraid, to tell you the truth, but it seemed I just wanted you alive."

Aneko looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I feel so stupid right now." Byakuya said.

"Because you have a peasant girl for a friend like me?" Aneko whispered looking away hurt.

Unfortunately Byakuya heard her, forcing him to turn to her.

"No it's not that. It's just that… no one treats me like you do, not even my family. It's just different for me. It's something new… and now I'm afraid if I do something wrong, you might disappear and I'll just go back to the same old life. Screaming girls, glaring boys… noble duties."

Aneko looked at him and said, "Byakuya..."

He looked into her purple eyes and quietly attempted to slide his hands to her shoulders. He then shook his head and let go of her. He leaned against the wall behind both of them and looked away from Aneko. _A noble and a peasant? What was I thinking?_ Byakuya thought in disgust.

It wasn't at that moment he felt Aneko get up and walk over to the other side of the hut away from him, spreading a guilty feeling over his consciousness. Throwing the feeling away, Byakuya closed his eyes and forced himself to go to sleep.

Aneko walked to the other side of the hut, knowing what Byakuya was thinking about her and sat beside of her zanpakuto. She moved her hand over it, closing her eyes, trying to sense Monshirochou's spirit. She didn't feel anything and leaned against the wall behind her, looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

_You like him, don't you?_ A voice said.

Aneko jolted up and she looked around. Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Byakuya were fast asleep.

_Well... do you like him or not? _The voice said again.

Aneko noticed it was a girl's voice and looked at the zanpakuto.

"Monshirochou?"


	7. Test of the Butterfly

**Author's Note:** I'm Back!! See I told you, I was going to update faster. Well about this chapter, I feel it is a bit rushed, but I absolutely love Monshi!! She's so awesome, but of course, I still have to like Aneko. sigh Just kidding. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. See ya next time!

**Is It My Right? A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story**

**Book One, Chapter Seven**

**Test of the Butterfly**

i68./albums/i34/WitheredRose2711/StareBlindly.jpg

Name: Monshirochou Hoshino (**Translation**: Monshirochou- _White-Cabbage Butterfly,_ Hoshino: _From the Stars_)

Height: 5' 8''

Age: Unknown

Birthday: November 16

Soul Society Class: A noble who was raised in the Seireitei.

Family: Mother (deceased) Father (deceased) Two Little Twin Brothers (deceased)

Personality: Shy, quiet, and a daydreamer, but when her whole family was attacked by a Hollow, she became rowdy, rude, unrespectful, hot-headed and loud. She kept her loyal and trustworthy personality. She understands people and will listen to anyone, but she is mostly to herself. Only to a close friend, she will open up her heart.

History: Was born in the Soul Society in a noble family and was the last of her bloodline after her mother and father died in action against an Adjuchas-class menos. She controlled the Hoshino house for as long as she could and paid little attention to her brothers. As a result, her brothers died because of a low-class Shinigami who ambushed them during the walk. Monshirochou found them the day after. Unable to take anymore sadness, Monshirochou ran away and trained relentlessly in the Hollow World. It was said that she also trained in the living world where she befriended a Hollow butterfly. Able to control deadly butterflies and found new powers, Monshirochou returned to the Soul Society and went on a destructive rampage throughout the Seireitei. General Yamamoto fought against her and barely beat her, sealing her within a zanpakuto, but she did not allow him to go on life without a remembrance of her. In return for being sealed within a zanpakuto, Monshirochou gave him the scar on his forehead. She rest now immortal 'til the end of time or until she finds her perfect user to wield her never-ending power...

* * *

_Well... do you like him or not?_ The voice said again.

Aneko noticed it was a girl's voice and looked at the zanpakuto.

"Monshirochou?"

Aneko looked strangely at her zanpakuto and reached for it. At the last moment, Aneko backed away and thought to herself, _It's a trick._ _She'll take over my body again and hurt the others._ _I won't be a weakling._ She looked at the zanpakuto with disgust.

"Why are you being like that? You don't trust me do you, girl?"

"Why should I? Your first impression wasn't all that friendly, now was it?"

"Sorry. Being that I'm stuck in this stupid thing for a thousand years, I sometimes forget my manners." Monshirochou snapped.

"Don't you be smart-ass with me. I have a right to be mad at you for taking over my body."

"Whatever. You know what? I want to talk to you face to face. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"What are you ta–?"

Suddenly Aneko noticed the zanpakuto starting to moving back and forth, and then somehow it flings in the air onto Aneko's lap.

"See. Now you see me and I to you."

Aneko found her body heavy and felt her arms limp. She collapsed forward, unable to move and slowly her eyelids started to droop down. Aneko tried to struggle out of what seemed to be a binding spell, but it was hopeless. She found herself being succumbed by the great amount of power. The last thing she saw was the roaring fire and Byakuya's sleeping face. Darkness came.

Aneko felt something soft and cold underneath her as if it was ice or snow. She fluttered her eyes open and slowly began to sit up. She was no longer in the small hut that Byakuya, sensei-kun, and Captain Ukitake had taken her. She was on the floor of what literally looked like a winter-wonderland. Mountains among mountains covered in white layers of snow cascaded over the horizon. It was strange, but no matter the temperature, a waterfall roared down into the lake that was right next to Aneko. On the other side of Aneko, a white forest whispered among each other as the wind blew through them. Everything was white with no color. Even the sky was white and the water clear. A small flurry of snow continued to fall down in this land and a few landed on Aneko's small nose.

She shook the snow out her hair and stood up. She didn't feel cold, but she did have a strange feeling that this place was not normal. It wasn't even in the Seireitei, the living world, or the Soul Society, but where was it exactly?

"I'm glad you came and joined me. It's... It's been a while since I had a visitor."

Aneko turned and saw a woman standing next to a big white evergreen tree. She had soft green eyes and long silvery hair that somehow glowed. She wore a traditional white kimono that had soft blue butterflies decorated onto it at the bottom and she had very pale skin. She had a very small smile the kind you could mistake as a frown from afar.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Aneko demanded.

"Aren't we hasty? Forgive me. I am the humble butterfly mistress, Monshirochou Hoshino and you are in my domain. In other words, in the zanpakuto itself."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I wanted to formally apologize for my behavior earlier. I took over your body without permission."

Aneko looked at her and said, "Is that all you wanted to tell me? That you were sorry?"

"Basically and to see what a fool you were to choose me as your zanpakuto. I do not wish to hand over my powers to shrimp like you or to anyone else. Don't expect me to budge just for the sake of a brat like you."

Monshirochou turned to disappear into the forest, but stopped when Aneko said, "Why are you so bitter? Why do you loathe others so much?"

Monshirochou looked back at Aneko, clenching her fist, and shouted, "Because I'm stuck in this damn thing as my powers slowly fade away. I am alone here, a reminder what my life has been and what it will be. You are no different from anybody out there. You are selfish and greedy. You don't deserve to live."

"Who put you in here?"

"Who? Who put me in here?" Monshirochou voice cracked out of rage. "I'll tell you who. As you know him, General Yamamoto sealed me in this damn place. My friend and my lover."

Aneko looked at Monshirochou in surprise and said, "Your lover? Wait…. You liked the old geezer!"

Aneko tried to hold back her laughter, but the next thing she knew she was on the floor laughing so hard her sides were hurting.

"Oh you! Shut up! If you saw him back then you wouldn't be laughing!" Monshirochou growled. "Besides… it was impossible anyway."

Aneko stopped laughing and lifted herself to look at Monshirochou. Aneko found her looking away in the distance, somewhat sad.

"I always knew I would never get him. I belonged to a low-class noble family, while he belonged on top of the rest. He fooled me. I thought he loved me. I thought he cared for me, but in the end, look what happened. I'm stuck here. So I just wanted to apologize for taking over your body and almost killing your sweetheart."

"Excuse me? My sweetheart?! What are you talking about?"

"That young boy. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Aneko chuckled and said, "No. He is not my boyfriend. He is my training partner. Nothing more."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you two by the river. You almost kissed."

"Is that why you are mad at me? Because you think Byakuya likes me? Are you jealous?" Aneko starts laughing. "You think Byakuya likes me?"

Aneko shook her head and Monshirochou sighed. Aneko knew Monshirochou couldn't take this anymore, but it was still selfish of her to hurt others on her behalf. Aneko stood and looked at Monshirochou seriously.

"I'm sorry to hear your lover forced you to become a zanpakuto, but immediately hating others, because you don't have their life is wrong. Besides, before you judge other people, get your facts straight. I am not the lover of Byakuya and I will never be."

Monshirochou stared at Aneko, unable to say anything. Not knowing what to say. Monshirochou was just surprised that this little girl was reprimanding her and trying to talk some sense in her broken heart, but what mostly surprised Monshirochou that it was working.

"But to tell you the truth, I wish I was actually. I wish Byakuya would hold me and kiss me. Before, it's funny, I thought I hated him, but when I found out he was so sweet and caring by the river, I had something in my stomach that made me ache….but I know that will never happen, because we are in two separate worlds. He's an aristocrat. A noble. And I, a girl who had a makeshift family, who needed to be adopted, who needed the pity of an old man to continue to live." Aneko said, shaking her head. "I don't know how to explain my feelings, because I have never felt this way about anyone ever, but I know one thing for sure. I absolutely adore Byakuya. I feel so safe around him, but it pains me to see him with the other noble kids, because I know that I'll never be accepted with them. So I try to hide my feelings, put on a strong face, but sometimes I'm so scared of breaking down. I know I just met him, but..."

Aneko hid her face behind her bangs and put her hands on her lap. She clenched her fists and tears started to fall onto Aneko's lap.

"I'm trying. I really am. I'm trying."

Suddenly Aneko felt Monshirochou's hands hug her tightly. Aneko looked at Monshirochou through her tear-filled eyes and hugged her back, continuing to cry.

"You sweet little girl. You remind me so much of me and it pains me that I can't even prevent you from feeling the things I felt. No, I won't allow you to feel that. You're too innocent for your hands to be stained with my mistakes and the blood I was about to shed. Aneko, thank you and for being the person you are, I'll lend you my power. Now I have someone to live for."

"Monshirochou… I'll help you too. I don't want you to feel lonely anymore."

Monshirochou looked at Aneko in surprise and smiled.

"Thank you, Aneko. Thank you."

Aneko's eyes fluttered open and she shot up, looking around. She was back in the hut. It was morning and the rain had stopped. She noticed Sensei-kun, Captain Ukitake, and Byakuya was around the fire, Ukitake making breakfast. Aneko rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, good morning sunshine. How was your little nap?" Kyoraku said, turning away from the fireplace and smiling at her with his big grin.

"Sensei. G-Good morning." Aneko said, a little bit dazed. _It was all a dream. _Monshirochou never really talked to me, but it seemed so real. _I couldn't help but feel it really did happen. _Aneko thought.

Aneko looked over at Byakuya and saw he was staring at her with his same emotionless eyes. Aneko turned away and went over to Ukitake to see what was for breakfast.

After breakfast, the whole group walked out of the hut and headed for the training arena where Aneko would present her. When they finally got there, Ukitake and Byakuya left Kyoraku and Aneko to watch beside Yamamoto in the seats above. Kyoraku walked with Aneko towards Yamamoto. She tried to put on a determined look which failed miserably.

"Well, I certainly hope you found your zanpakuto, Aneko. For Kyoraku's and your sake. Anytime you are ready." Yamamoto said, nonchalantly. "Your task will be defeat four Shinigami I have carefully chosen out for you."

"Wait, Yama-ji. Aneko do–"

But before Kyoraku finished, Aneko interrupted and said, "I know my zanpakuto and I will be happily obliged to show you, General Yamamoto."

Kyoraku looked at Aneko in surprise and then at Yamamoto. Yamamoto simply nodded, gesturing Kyoraku to sit next to Ukitake and Byakuya. As Kyoraku turned and passed Aneko, he whispered something to her in her ear.

"If anything goes wrong, don't worry I'll be right there with you."

Aneko nodded and watched her sensei sit down with Ukitake, looking nervous and serious. Yamamoto motioned for the Shinigami to walk in and saw that they were weak Shinigami who didn't have quite as much spiritual energy as Ukitake and Kyoraku, but without a zanpakuto, Aneko would easily be beaten. Aneko gulped and nodded to Yamamoto.

"Each side is ready? Begin!"

The four Shinigami charged after Aneko at top speed when Aneko didn't even take out her zanpakuto. She ducked from the swords and crawled away quickly. Unsheathing her zanpakuto, she placed it out in front of her, but to her dismay, it was still heavy. So she literally fell forward, face first into the ground. She gasped and looked up and saw the Shinigami laughing. Then she turned to Yamamoto to see his disappointed and sad look in his eyes.

"She's doomed." Kyoraku said, looking at the ground.

Aneko shook away her embarrassment and quickly scrambled up off the ground, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Shine your light of death upon these grounds... Monshirochou!" Aneko shouts.

Yamamoto stands up from his seat in shock of the name along with everybody else, especially Kyoraku who was worried about the possession problem, ready to step in anytime.

_I promise to lend you my strength, my wisdom, and my skills. _A voice sounded.

The next moment later, Aneko found the two fans in her hands. A hand touches Aneko's shoulder, making her look behind her. There was Monshirochou floating above her with a smile on her face. Nodding, Monshirochou looks at the Shinigami and Aneko smiles, looking at the Shinigami too.

"Get ready to beg for forgiveness." Aneko shouts.

**A Minute or Two Later**

"We give! We give!" A beat-up Shinigami shouts on the ground.

"That's more like it." Aneko said, happily, looking up at Kyoraku for approval.

He sighed and gave Aneko thumbs up. Next to Kyoraku, Aneko blushed at the sight of Ukitake laughing and clapping.

_We did it, Monshirochou. We did it._ Aneko thought, looking up at her.

Aneko stopped smiling and saw Monshirochou looking at Yamamoto. Aneko had a feeling Yamamoto knew Monshirochou was looking at him. He jumped down and walked over to Aneko.

"You skills are quite impressive, Aneko. Maybe one of these days you will become a full-fledged captain, like Kyoraku and Ukitake. With that zanpakuto of yours, you'll have no problems." Yamamoto said, but Aneko heard the struggle in his voice.

He looked at Aneko's left side where Monshirochou was floating.

He nodded and said, "It is nice to see you again, Hoshi."

Yamamoto turned and flash-stepped away with his lieutenant, disappearing. Monshirochou went back into a regular sword, disappearing back into the winter wasteland. Sheathing her sword, Aneko was greeted by the overly happy Ukitake and Kyoraku followed by the nonchalant Byakuya.

"You know what? We are so going to celebrate this. Sake's on me." Kyoraku shouted.

"But they are under aged, Kyoraku..." Ukitake said, worried.

"Who cares? I get to keep my job and Aneko. They can drink all they want." Kyoraku said, walking with Ukitake towards the exit.

Aneko smiled at the two teachers, but she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Byakuya standing there.

"Congratulations, Aneko. You deserved it."

"Thanks, Byakuya."

Aneko turned to walk away, but was stopped by Byakuya who grabbed her arm.

"About last night... I'm sorry. It's just that–"

"Don't worry, Byakuya. I understand perfectly. It's no big deal. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you. You don't have to return them, but at least acknowledge them and I hope we can still be friends." Aneko said, smiling at him, building all her courage for that moment.

Before Byakuya was able to say anything, Aneko was already next to the happy teachers celebrating her achievement. Byakuya stared at her smile, standing there.

"I have feelings for you too, Aneko." Byakuya said to himself. "What am I going to do?"

Byakuya sighed and held his hand to his face. Suddenly Ukitake called for him and he looked up. Byakuya smirked and ran to catch up with the captains and the girl who melted his noble heart.

* * *

**In the Kuchiki Household**

"Lord Kuchiki, a few men would like to see you." The Kuchiki caretaker said, bowing.

"Very well. Send them in."

A group of men in black ninja outfits appear out of nowhere.

"Any new reports? Anything I should know?" Lord Kuchiki asked.

The leader of the ninja group steps forward and kneels, saying, "You were right, milord. Young Master Byakuya has feelings for the peasant girl, as you predicted."

"And did you find the boy I was asking for?" Lord Kuchiki said, unsurprised by the result.

"Yes sir." The group leader said, nodding to one of his subordinates.

A young boy the same age as Byakuya steps forward and looks at Lord Kuchiki.

"So you are the little boy who says he can get that little parasite off my son, are you?" Lord Kuchiki chuckled.

"First of all, don't call her a parasite and second, yes. Yes I am." The boy says, slyly.

"And how do you intend on doing so?"

"By any means necessary." The boy says, stabbing a small knife into Lord Kuchiki's desk.


	8. Teary Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Sorry, it took me a long time to update. I had to proofread this story and it turns out I added 4 more pages to it. I had to admit, the old version was sooo rushed, I began to kick myself for being an idiot, but to tell you the truth. I really do love this chapter. I was about to make it into 2 chapters, but unfortunately, my system can't afford for stupid chapter changes. Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Aneko and Byakuya LOVE!! Please continue coming in with the reviews! I absolutely love them. Oh and I believe this chapter answers a lot of people's questions. Oh a question to my readers? Does my character profile pictures show up? And also do you want to see them?

* * *

i68./albums/i34/WitheredRose2711/Kinichi.jpg

Name: Kinichi Toyo

Height: 5' 4''

Age: 16 (well she looks like a 16-year-old)

Birthday: May 22

Soul Society: A low-class noble of the Toyo family.

Family: Rini Toyo (mother), Akira Toyo (father), and 3 cats (Lily, Ginger, and Sunset)

Personality: Quiet, clumsy, overly cautious, and can space out at times. She is very loyal to her family and friends, but as a result of her clumsiness, she can't really fight. Loves and adores cats and loves nature itself. Most of the time, she is found in the park or woods, planting orchids. She is quite shy when around people and is often teased by others because of her isolated manner. Wishes to be a captain in the Gotei 13 one day and has a big crush on Sosuke Aizen, an older classmate.

History: Has been Aneko's closest friend ever since Aneko saved her from a bunch of bullies 2 months after Aneko came to the Seireitei. Kinichi idolizes Aneko for her quiet demeanor and when the time comes, her strength. Aneko and Kinichi are known to be inseparable. It is known she comes from a lower noble house and strives to become strong to appease her overprotective parents. She failed the shinigami entrance exam five times and failed to get chosen by a Gotei 13 captain ten times. Her zanpakuto is Suteneko and can become a form of a cat claw connected to a chain which Kinichi can throw around.

(Author's Note: Ugh... I hate profiles... I'm getting worse at them... --')

* * *

**Is it My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Eight**

**Teary Beginnings**

The school bell rang loudly throughout the shinigami academy, marking the start of lunch. Students in black shihakusho filed out of class rooms with books at hand, walking towards their usual hang out spot for lunch with several of their friends. As people walked out of the class, a young girl stood up, closing her books and sighed. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and her face was that of a thirteen year old.

It had been another long morning, listening to lectures from teacher after teacher and quite frankly, Aneko was tired of it. After 10 years in the Seireitei, she got bored of her scheduled life. With a little fight here and there, nothing really happened. Well there was, of course, the eye candy Byakuya so generously provided to both Aneko… and all the vampire girls in the academy. Aneko did have to admit that he was getting cuter as the years passed. Now he looked as if he was 15. Unfortunately, all she could say to Byakuya now was a simple 'hello' whenever the time allowed such a conversation. But, of course, all those moments of simple exchange of eyes or words between Aneko and Byakuya were to end too. Byakuya's father had him transfer to home- schooling two weeks ago, that included daily training with Captain Ukitake. Not able to see Byakuya, Aneko lost interest in everything else for some reason.

Aneko walked through the halls quietly as all the other students laughed and talked with others.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Aneko found it to be her best and only friend, Kinichi.

"Hi, Aneko! What's up?" Kinichi said, happily.

"Nothing. Just bored."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aneko heard something like a muffled meow.

"What was that?"

"What was? I didn't hear anything!" Kinichi said, nervous now.

"Oh really." Aneko said, eyeing Kinichi's messenger bag now. "Then let me see what's in the bag."

"Books... nothing else." Kinichi said, still nervous. "We should get going b-before lunch is over."

Kinichi started to fast-walk away from the suspicious Aneko. She waited until Kinichi was at least two meters away.

"You have Sunset in there, don' you?"

Kinichi stopped in her tracks. Aneko knew that what she said was true. She was always a bad liar. As Kinichi tried to come up with an excuse, a cat's chocolate brown and black face popped out and meowed happily at Aneko.

"It's actually Ginger." Kinichi admitted, pouting guiltily at the small cat.

**Underneath the Great Oak Tree near the Lake**

Aneko was leaning on the trunk of the tree, playing with little Ginger. The small cat was toying at a small ball connected to a thin string. Kinichi was next to Aneko, eating her bento box.

"Why did you bring Ginger to school?" Aneko said, all of the sudden.

Kinichi choked on the onigiri (rice ball) that she just took a bite out of. She looked at Aneko and the swallowed her mouthful.

"She was crying. I couldn't resist."

"The poor dear must have been bored in that bag."

"No, she just took naps all morning, but you should have seen her in the afternoon. She wouldn't stop meowing. I probably looked like a freak to everyone now. The girl who keeps meowing. Man, Ginger." Kinichi sighed, rubbing Ginger's cream-colored belly. "So how you holding up?"

Aneko looked at Kinichi in a confused way, as she took out her own bento.

"What do you mean, Kinichi?"

"Come on. You've been sulking about Byakuya not being in school. Don't play dumb with me!"

"I have not. I've been perfectly fine. Quite relieved actually. He was giving me a bad reputation in this damn school."

"You're lying. You told me yourself that you didn't care what other people said about you."

"Well... I can be weak too, you know."

Kinichi rolled her eyes and stopped playing with Ginger to continue eating. She stared blankly at her other two onigiri and then snapped her fingers. She had a new idea. Kinichi immediately clapped her hands together, startling Aneko in the process. Aneko looked at her dropped sashimi roll on the dirty ground and then at Kinichi with a death glare across her face.

"You know what you need, a new eye-candy. A new crush." Kinichi directed, oblivious to Aneko's sashimi roll.

"Like that's possible." Aneko sighed, stabbing another bite of her fish with her chopsticks.

"It is. If you try."

Aneko looked at Kinichi and rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I'll play along, Kinichi."

"Okay!"

Aneko giggled a little at the sight of Kinichi's excitement to the little game. _What is this? A sleepover?_Aneko thought, smiling.

"Since you like older men... What do you think about that guy in your first class? What was his name? …Oh yes. Iba Tetsuzaemon."

At that moment, Aneko started to laugh.

"Fine. That's a no. Okay. Who else….?" Kinichi sighed, defeated. "Just so you know. That just kills my list. He was the best guy there."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you thought I would like him. The yakuza one."

"How about Ichimaru?"

"What?"

"Ichimaru Gin. He's pretty cute and he's strong too. Same age as Byakuya. Perfect match."

Aneko looked at Kinichi and gave her the evil eye. Kinichi whimpered and panicked, escaping to her bento box. She started to pick at the small sandwiches. Aneko sighed and, looking up to the leaves above her.

"I would never go out with a sleazy bastard like him."

"How do you know he's a sleazy bastard? You never even talked to him before." Kinichi said, looking back up… slowly. Just in case.

"Well, it's still a no."

Kinichi sighed and hung her low. Continuing to eat the contents in her bento, Kinichi looked at the clear blue sky, giving up on Aneko. She looked back at Aneko.

"That reminds me. There are rumors going around about one of Byakuya's classmate liking someone in the Mayako family."

Aneko looked back down from the tree and stared at Kinichi who was being completely nonchalant about this.

"Maybe I heard wrong, but from what I got, he had long blue hair and piercing cat yellow eyes. Sounds like a cutie to me, but he turned down all girls in his class, because of the mysterious girl from your family. Any ideas?"

Aneko paused and looked at her bento box. She stabbed an octopus-shaped treat and stuffed it in her face.

"Not a clue." Aneko said with her mouth full of food.

Kinichi offered a napkin and sighed. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Aneko took the food and swallowed. _Piercing yellow eyes... Can it be him?_ She thought. She smirked. _I doubt it._

**After School**

Aneko ran out of her last period class and flash-stepped over the roofs of the school. "Be here at exactly 3:00, Aneko. Tomorrow will be a big day for you and me." Kyoraku said, seriously. Aneko remembered as she dropped her bag off at her house and changed into her fighting outfit. It was already 3:15 and she had to get out of there as soon as she could.

When she was done, she flash-stepped roof to roof towards the woods. If she got there as fast as she could, she would be only 30 minutes late.

...

"WHY ARE YOU 55 MINUTES LATE?!" Kyoraku shouted at Aneko who was bowing

apologetically.

"I accidentally went the wrong way, sir!" Aneko shouted back, worried at what her punishment would be.

"Ugh. I was hoping we could squeeze in a few lessons before we had to go to the dojo." He said, rubbing his head.

"Dojo? Sensei-kun, aren't we training here today?"

"No. For some reason, Lord Kuchiki invited us to Byakuya's training school where the advanced students and apprentices of the Gotei 13 captains train. They never invited you before because the president is Lord Kuchiki himself and we all know how much he loves you."

Aneko chuckled.

"Aneko. You have the decision of not going. It's really up to you. If it was up to me, I wouldn't. You might get hurt."

Aneko looked at her zanpakuto and then at Kyoraku. This was her chance to see Byakuya again and maybe Byakuya's father would like her if she showed him how good she was now. To put him in his place and shut him up for good.

Aneko clenched her fists and happily looked at Kyoraku, saying. "Let's go, Sensei."

Kyoraku sighed, took out a bottle of sake, and chugged it down before saying and placing his hand on her shoulder, "Come on then, Aneko."

* * *

They finally arrived to the dojo and Aneko looked in awe at it. It wasn't even in the Seireitei, but in the Rukongai, in a part Aneko never knew existed. A pair of shinigami came out of the dojo and walked up to Kyoraku and Aneko. They bowed.

"Welcome. Lord Kuchiki is expecting you." One of them said, politely.

"Please allow us to lead you in."

"Whatever." Kyoraku said, bluntly.

Aneko softly hit Kyoraku in the arm, showing him her disapproval on his answer. Kyoraku sighed and then corrected himself.

The two shinigami looked at each other and led Aneko and Kyoraku in. Inside was huge. Even the hallway was huge and was highly decorated. The theme was that of a traditional Japanese dojo and mansion combined. The two shinigami stopped and slid open a door on Aneko's right and gestured for her to walk in with Kyoraku.

As Aneko walked in, she saw a couple of shinigami, one older than her and the other a captain, fighting in the center of the room. She looked around and was shocked to see that only about 2 to 3 women were in the room in total, each wearing a captain's uniform.

"My god, Kyoraku! I thought you'd never get here." Aneko heard a voice from the right side of her.

There stood the ever-so proud Lord Kuchiki himself. He had his regular captain's uniform on and his zanpakuto at his side. He went over and shook Kyoraku's hand.

"Sorry, we're late. We got lost."

Lord Kuchiki smiled and briefly side-glanced at Aneko before saying, "I understand. We already started. Come. I suppose you know where to sit."

Lord Kuchiki motioned to a pillow on the floor. Kyoraku smiled at Lord Kuchiki and nodded his head. He walked towards the pillow. Aneko started to follow him, but Lord Kuchiki stopped her and pointed to where all the other students were.

"No, my dear. You sit over there." Lord Kuchiki said, strangely with a smile.

Aneko frowned and walked over to her side. She only looked ahead and she already felt she didn't belong since all the students around her were whispering and chuckling as she passed. Aneko sighed and finally reached her seat in the corner. She looked up to see where Lord Kuchiki was, but she felt her gaze fall upon someone else next to Lord Kuchiki. It was Byakuya. He was smiling at her. She nodded and smiled back. She hadn't seen him in awhile, so it was refreshing to see his warm face again.

"Aneko Mayako, please stand forward."

Aneko looked and realized that the fight was over. She stood up and walked over to the center of the room. She looked at the shinigami who had just called her name.

"You will be training against… "The shinigami stopped when Lord Kuchiki put his hand in front of the caller, a signal to stop.

"She'll go against me." Lord Kuchiki said, standing up and repositioning his zanpakuto.

"Father!" Byakuya said, seriously.

However, before Byakuya could say anything else, Lord Kuchiki, without even looking at his son, said. "What? Your little girlfriend can't handle your old man."

Byakuya looked at his father in surprise and looked at Aneko. Her gaze couldn't escape from Lord Kuchiki's face. How did he find out? Wait, does Byakuya like me? He has that surprised look. Oh god. Aneko thought to herself, her cheeks flaming.

Lord Kuchiki walked on the opposite side of Aneko and stood there, smiling at her. He looked harmless, but his eyes gave off a killing sheen to them.

"The rules are simple. Do not kill your enemy. Fight until I say stop or until your opponent is unable to fight. Understood?"

Lord Kuchiki nodded with a disgusting confidence. Aneko meekly nodded. She placed a hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Okay. On my mark. Ready. Set. Begin!"

Aneko unsheathe her zanpakuto and pointed it at Lord Kuchiki.

"What are you going to do, you little rat? Do you really think you can defeat me?" Lord Kuchiki said, almost laughing.

"No, I just intend to win." Aneko said, charging at Lord Kuchiki with all her might.

Aneko tried to hit him straight down, but Lord Kuchiki took the blade of the sword and blocked it with ease. Suddenly he punched her upward underneath her chin, causing her to fly in the air and land face first onto the ground.

"Well these training sessions are for educational purposes. Hmm… Okay, I'll give you a few lessons on fighting. Lesson 1, don't be stupid. Attacking first is a stupid move."

Aneko trembled to get up, but he kicked her supporting hand away, so she fell back down.

"Lesson 2, don't act so cocky."

Lord Kuchiki lifted Aneko up by the back of her shihakusho and kicked her side hard, causing her to fly into the wall. She slid to the ground, body limp.

"Lesson 3, don't leave yourself so open."

Lord Kuchiki walked over to her and kicked her stomach and at impact she spat out blood. He lifted her up again and moved his lips to her ear.

"Lesson 4. Never believe that rats like you will ever belong among us, nobles." Lord Kuchiki whispered.

"Father!" Aneko heard Byakuya shout.

Aneko slowly looked down and saw Lord Kuchiki's sword stab her in the stomach. She gasped as the pain sent the impulses through her body. She screamed. Aneko looked up and saw Lord Kuchiki's devil smile. She got so angry and immediately shot Lord Kuchiki in the stomach with her kido. He skidded backwards, taking the sword with him. He chuckled as she fell to the ground bleeding. Kyoraku ran up falling to Aneko's side. Byakuya also stood up and began to run to Aneko. Lord Kuchiki glared at him, causing Byakuya to stop.

Kyoraku sighed, relieved. Although Aneko's breath was struggling, she was still bleeding. He still wasn't sure about the wound, but his instincts told him she was going to be okay. Reluctant to leave Aneko wounded for so long, he then turned to Lord Kuchiki in rage.

"How dare you do this to my student?" Kyoraku said, trying to contain himself.

"What do you expect? It's me, Kyoraku. I despise all rats like her. They are a waste of space and air. And for her to be friends with my son is a slap in my face. You know it as well as I do, she's nothing, but an experiment to Yamamoto."

"Don't say it."

"If you are still alive, bug. Do you remember that hollow that killed your family? You remember it, don't you? Yamamoto was the one who sent that. Well, no. Not exactly."

"Kuchiki!" Kyoraku shouted, charging towards his fellow captain.

Lord Kuchiki sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly two seated officers from his squad restrained Kyoraku. He began to struggle.

"Not this time, Shunsui. Don't ruin my story." Lord Kuchiki laughed and then turned his attention back to Aneko. "As I was saying, Yamamoto saw the little beast wandering around that dirty river, on his way back with my son. He doesn't want to admit it, but the old man was actually hoping that it would kill your 'so-called' family because he wanted to see if a peasant can live in the Seireitei. It turned out that the last member of the Mayako family, who was suppose to give a healthy heir, eloped away to the human world and the noble family needed an heir badly to the point of desperation. It so happened you had the purple tint in your eyes that made you qualify. You were just lucky, weren't you? Oh! Oh! And get this. It turns out those orphans came out of the little accident just badly injured after you left to live to the Seireitei. When Yamamoto found this out, he sent his subordinates to kill them all. And guess what. I was one of them."

There was silence. Kyoraku found himself on the ground, guilty. Byakuya looked at his father in horror and then at Aneko in just pity. Everyone else just fell quiet, giving the impression that everyone already knew. Then a cough escaped from Aneko's mouth and broke the silence. All eyes turned to her. She began to struggle. To get up. To look at Lord Kuchiki.

Aneko panted and whispered softly, "Liar."

"What? What did you say?"

"You're lying…" Aneko's tiny voice began to increase in volume.

"Girl, don't mumble!"

Aneko clenched her fist and shouted, "YOU LIE! YOU ARE JUST A LIAR!"

Lord Kuchiki looked at her in surprise and found himself taken aback from her disrespect. He laughed.

"You think I'm lying. Fine. I'll tell you about the last bug I killed. He was young. Scruffy brown hair and had a tooth missing. When I was about to kill him, he said to me, If you see someone named Aneko, please tell her to feed Miss Lippy for me. Then I slit his throat."

"Oh my god." Aneko gasped. _Miss Lippy was Kenta's fish in the river. How would Lord Kuchiki know of that?_ Aneko thought helplessly. _Unless it was true. No. It couldn't be. No!_

"Isn't that right, Kyoraku? Weren't you the one who went along with me?" Lord Kuchiki laughed. "It must have been hard to suppress yourself whenever she smiled. You were always one of the nice types. You must have laughed so hard when you got into bed every day."

"Shut up, Kuchiki! You don't know anything about me or Aneko."

Kyoraku immediately ran over to Aneko, as she fell back down. He began to hold her steady, but in return he had his hand slapped away. Aneko used her weakening strength and pushed Kyoraku back away from her. He looked at her with a hurt expression and reached for her once more.

"Don't touch me!" Aneko screamed, struggling to get back up.

"Aneko, don't move." Byakuya shouted, trying to pass his father.

"Shut up, Byakuya!" Aneko screamed, glaring up at him. "You are the same as them, Byakuya. Don't act as if you're my friend. You were never my friend. You knew everything, too. Byakuya, you were the one who led me into this fantasy world!"

"No, Aneko. I had no idea."

"Yeah right." Aneko hissed, finally getting up and running out of the room.

"ANEKO!" Byakuya shouted at her, getting free of his father's grasp and running out the door.

"He'll regret going after her." Lord Kuchiki said, emotionless, as he wiped the blood off his sword. "That boy really does take after his mother."

Kyoraku looked at his hands that were covered with Aneko's blood and then glared at Lord Kuchiki, saying, "You'll regret telling Aneko anything. I'll make sure you are discharged from the Gotei 13. Kuchiki, I swear. If anything happens to Aneko."

"You made that same threat when I beat you badly in front of the girl of your dreams many years ago. Just admit it, Shunsui. You lost your touch then and nothing has changed now."

Feeling pure hatred and anger, Kyoraku flash-stepped in front of Lord Kuchiki and lifted him off the ground by the front of his shihakusho, growling, "This time I mean it."

Kyoraku threw Lord Kuchiki to the ground and walked out of the room, muttering. Lord Kuchiki straightened his uniform and stood up to go back to his seat. He snapped his finger and the class began again. He then looked at his hands, now covered in dry blood and he smiled maliciously, bringing his fingertips to his mouth.

* * *

Byakuya stopped and started to pant heavily. It had begun to get foggy, making it harder for him to find Aneko. He was now far from the dojo and he didn't intend to return ever again. Trying to figure out where Aneko might be crying in the thick fog, a light bulb lit up and he knew the exact place where to look.

"The clearing that's by the river." Byakuya said to himself, flash-stepping towards the Seireitei training grounds.

* * *

Aneko collapsed onto the ground that was underneath the treetops where she first talked to Byakuya face to face alone. She didn't choose to be here, but this was actually the only place she could have gone. Home was out of the question since Lady Horoko would question her wounds and Aneko didn't want to go through that. In the Rukongai, no one knew her and no one would take her in.

In despair, Aneko placed down Monshirochou and cleaned her wounds with the river water slowly. As she was cleaning, Byakuya appeared behind her, having a worried expression on his face. Aneko turned and looked in horror at how fast he found her. She grabbed her zanpakuto and tried to run away, but at the last second, Byakuya caught her and held her close to him.

"Stop running away from me!"

"Then stop holding me!" Aneko cried.

Byakuya cupped Aneko's face with both his hands and forced her to look at him, saying, "I'm not going to hurt you. Stop struggling. Please, let me help. You'll die from the blood loss."

Aneko tried with all her might to break free, shaking her head violently. "You don't want to help.

You've been lying to me from day one. You're just like your father."

"No, Aneko. You got it all wrong."

Aneko ignored him and continued, "I might as well die! Tell me, Byakuya! What's here anyway for me? Nothing! I can't even trust anyone! Not even you!"

Suddenly, Aneko slaps Byakuya across the face, making him release his grip on her. She then quickly stands up and tries her hardest to run away. To her dismay, Aneko feels the twist of her ankle with the one step and then felt the sensation of falling backwards.

"Aneko!"

A pair of strong arms caught her from behind and held her tightly. Aneko felt Byakuya's breath on her neck that made her blush. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and the other one on her shoulder. She shivered at his warm touch.

* * *

Byakuya sighed and slowly resisted from kissing her neck. _She's so small in my arms, but why is she so cold?_ He thought. _How could I have felt so confident around her? Her bright eyes, her long hair, her sweet voice. How did I ever manage to keep running away from her at school? Everything's perfect._Byakuya tightened his grip around her waist and her shoulder and he found himself chuckling over her constant shivering.

"Don't run anymore." Byakuya whispered, grazing his lips on her neck.

No answer.

"Aneko?"

Still there was no answer from her. He turned her in his arms and looked down trying to look into her eyes. Byakuya noticed that her head had dropped down so there was no visible way to see her purple eyes. He sighed and slowly kissed her forehead, waiting for anything. A movement, a word, or maybe a kick. Maybe he was just desperate to find out that Aneko, his Aneko, wasn't destroyed by his father. Byakuya then felt shaking from her small body and looked back down to where her purple eyes were suppose to be.

"Aneko?"

Suddenly, Aneko let out a loud cry, tears falling down her cheeks. She dug herself in Byakuya's chest and held onto his shihakusho tightly, letting all her sadness flow out. A bit relieved, Byakuya stroked her hair and leaned down to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya! I didn't mean to say all those things and do all those things. Forgive me!" Aneko bawled, hiccupping for air.

She looks like a little kid. Byakuya thought. He merely smiled and with all his courage, he kissed her.

Aneko felt Byakuya's warm lips gently touch her own. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles as Byakuya pulled her closer. It was strange. A moment before Aneko felt as if she wanted the world to end. Now here she was, kissing the son of the man who tormented her very dreams. What makes him so different from his father? Maybe he'll be the exact same way when he grows older. Aneko thought. However, deep inside she didn't want that to be fact.

Byakuya and Aneko parted their lips slowly, both blushing wildly. Aneko slowly tried to lean back a bit, but Byakuya didn't loosen his grip on her. They both looked at each other. After awhile, the eye contact and silence was broken by Byakuya's voice.

"I have a heart."

"What?"

"Aneko, I have a heart inside me. That's the difference between my father and me."

Aneko looked at him incredulously. _Oh my god! He can read minds!_ She thought, panicking. _Oh no! What if he sees dreams too?! Not my dreams!_

"You know, I'm referring to when you said I was exactly like my father. I want you to know that."

Aneko looked at him and smiled. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Byakuya smiled and carried her gently to the large tree where she found him sleeping 10 long years ago. He sat down with her on his lap. He felt Aneko nuzzling his neck and he blushed, kissing her forehead.

"Byakuya," Aneko began in her normal shy voice now. "I don't think you remember, but do you recall the arena where I confessed my feelings for you after my zanpakuto test?"

Byakuya looked down and asked. "What about it?"

"Byakuya, ever since that day, I couldn't stop… I couldn't stop thinking about you! I always hated those dumb girls who crowded you and when you were going for home school, I couldn't take it. Nothing made any sense anymore! Byaku--"

Suddenly Byakuya kissed her again, but this time more passionately.

When they parted, Aneko opened her mouth to speak, but Byakuya hushed her and said, softly, "You talk too much, my dear Aneko. I won't be able to kiss you if you keep doing that."

Aneko giggled and took the liberty of kissing him first.

* * *

Byakuya and Aneko began to kiss once more and tears fell down Kyoraku's face as he peeked through the bush. Kyoraku had front row seats to the largest scandal in the Seireitei in all of history. _Oh my dear, Aneko! Why, of all people, you had to choose the Kuchiki kid?!_ He thought, tormenting himself inside. _Oh Aneko! I can't take this anymore! You are too sweet and innocent to be charmed by Byakuya's devilish ways!! I must save you fro—_

"Captain Kyoraku." A voice from behind him said. "I see you found Aneko, too."

Suddenly Kyoraku turned around and realized that he was standing up in a superhero position. He immediately straightened up and looked at Byakuya and Aneko, who had her face dug deep into Byakuya's shihakusho embarrassed.

"I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?" The blushing captain asked, weakly.

Both Aneko and Byakuya nodded slowly.

"I thought so." Kyoraku whimpered. "I'm just going to… yeah."

At that moment, Kyoraku ducked back down into the bushes.

_Oh why must I have such a passionate heart that not only does the words come out from my head but also from my mouth? Stupid Shunsui!_ He thought, kicking himself in the butt.

"Captain, we can still hear you." Byakuya said once more.

In absolute embarrassment, Captain Kyoraku flash stepped away bawling and calling out to Ukitake, leaving Byakuya dumb-struck and Aneko twice as embarrassed.

"So much for the romantic first kiss." Byakuya sighed with a smile, as he comforted the whimpering Aneko.


	9. A Formula for Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was actually writing the sequel to this story and I almost got halfway through. Yes, it had to take me about 2 months to write with school and everything, but I'm back online and ready to update and edit. So just to compensate for my sudden disappearance, I'll update really really fast for all of ya. Oh and I just realized the url addresses don't work on this stupidthing so I'll just put the pictures of my characters on my profile page. Well.... enjoy! (PS. These notes will get shorter and shorter with each new story uploaded, so you do't have to listen to me ramble. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED PLEASE!!!! _ THANKS!!

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Nine**

**A Formula for Bad Dreams**

Aneko heard the sound of children's laughter. She turned and realized she was back at the old hut that she used to live in. The tall grass around her swayed in the wind and white butterflies flew past. Aneko looked around and found the little orphans she used to live with playing their usual games of tag by the river edge. Aneko couldn't believe her eyes. Was it true? Was the whole Seireitei, but a dream? Tears accumulated at her eyes. She was so happy to see them again.

Aneko suddenly felt a tug on her kimono and she looked down. There stood, the littlest of orphans and the closest one to her heart, Rucifer, the one who played with the fish in the river. He gave her a big smile, as she kneeled down to hug him tightly.

"Rucifer! It's like I haven't seen you in years. I thought you died." Aneko cried, happily.

Rucifer pulled away from Aneko and said, confused, "Big Sister, what are you talking about?" He paused and went on saying, "Big Sister, I am dead."

Aneko looked at him with shocked eyes and stuttered, "W-What are y-you talking about? You're right in front of me. You're not dead."

"Aneko....... don't realize… you're dead too."

Aneko gasped and felt someone stab her back with a sword. She spat out blood and flew beside Rucifer. She tried to breathe, but simply couldn't and she winced at the pain of sword in her back. She then faintly saw Rucifer kneel down so she could see his face. He was smiling.

"See, Big Sister, now you can join us." Rucifer said, still smiling. "In Hell."

Suddenly a man comes behind Rucifer and stabs the little boy, too. Aneko gasps and looks up. She looks in shock and finds two piercing yellow eyes staring down at her.

"Hello, my dear. Remember me?"

Then the man with yellow eyes and raises his sword once more and moves it down swiftly, aiming for Aneko's face.

Aneko jolted up and looked around. She was panting heavily and a sweat drop rolled down her pale face. She then felt something stir behind her and she turned to see what it was. It was Byakuya, looking at her in an annoyed expression. She sighed and then looked back at Byakuya.

"I guess you didn't have a good nap then." He yawned, sitting up next to her.

They had been sleeping under a large tree that was growing on a hill. At the top, the view was incredible, overlooking the sparkling lake, the forest, and the whole Seireitei itself. Kyoraku wanted her to have a rest day along with Ukitake with Byakuya and there was no school, so Byakuya decided to go on a date with Aneko. She remembered that she was laying her head on his chest and he was leaning against the tree. Aneko must have woken him up when she jolted up.

"I'm sorry. Bad dream, I guess." Aneko said, placing her head on Byakuya's shoulder, looking at the lake.

Byakuya glanced at her and then said, "It's been a week ever since we started to go out and ever since then you've been having more bad dreams. Well, that's what I heard from Kinichi."

Aneko looked at Byakuya and said, placing her index finger on his lips "Don't worry about it. It will pass."

Byakuya looked at her, doubting and then he sighed. "Whatever you say, Aneko."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What it sounds like."

"Byakuya."

Suddenly Byakuya kisses Aneko softly and then says, "You're cute whenever you're mad."

"You're annoying." Aneko sighed, looking away and blushing.

She wasn't used to the kissing yet and he knew that. So just to annoy her, Byakuya would usually kiss her when she least expected it. Byakuya chuckled and wrapped both his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. Aneko blushed and turned to him with tired eyes.

Byakuya kissed Aneko's neck and said, "I love you, Aneko. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know and you know I love you right back, right?"

"Of course." Byakuya said, kissing Aneko once more.

This time, the kiss was more passionate and longer. Aneko felt his tongue begging for entrance and of course, she allowed it to explore her mouth. Byakuya pulled Aneko down, still kissing her so he was on top of her and began move his hand up her back underneath her shirt while his other hand ran through her silk black hair. Byakuya broke the kiss and started on her neck. Arching her head back, Aneko moaned. He then smiled and began to kiss lower than her neck which surprised Aneko. He slowly slid the part of her shihakusho that covered her bosom a little wider and began to kiss right in the center.

"Byakuya!" Aneko said, shocked by his action.

"Shush. I won't do anything that you'd regret later."

Aneko looked at Byakuya with uncertain eyes and then noticing this, Byakuya sighed and placed his forehead on hers.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll stop fooling around with you."

"It's not that. What if someone..."

Byakuya then placed his lips on hers to force her to stop talking. He broke it and smiled softly at her. She couldn't help, but smile back and giggle a little bit.

Then Byakuya rolled off her, stood up, looking at the lake, and said, "I'm hungry. Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Where to? There aren't many restaurants here in the Seireitei." Aneko said, hugging her knees.

"No, but there are a few in the Rukongai." Byakuya said, giving her an evil smile.

"What ever happened to the rule-following noble your daddy used to know and loved?" Aneko laughed.

"Don't start with me, Aneko!"

"Whatever."

Aneko stood up and dusted off her hakama (shinigami pants). Suddenly as she leaned over to start dusting, a great force collided into her and caused her to fall backwards. It was so fast Byakuya and Aneko didn't have a chance to react.

"What the hell!!" Aneko shouted, trying to push the thing that was weighing her down.

"Kinichi?!" Aneko heard Byakuya say.

Aneko looked up and saw Kinichi rubbing her head and whining, still sitting on top of her. She then noticed Aneko looking at her with incredulous and somewhat annoyed eyes and smiled.

"'Allo, Aneko!" Kinichi said, still oblivious that she was on Aneko.

Aneko's eye twitched and then she clenched her fist before saying, "Kinichi, it's nice to see you and all....... BUT GET OFF ME!!!"

Aneko punched Kinichi on the head, leaving a big red bump. Kinichi started to cry loudly, as Byakuya helped Aneko up. After awhile of watching Kinichi's continuous crying, she finally stopped and looked at the couple.

"That was mean, Aneko." Kinichi said, wiping tears away, "I just wanted to tell you that the Mayako house has been looking all over for you."

Aneko turned to Kinichi and said, surprised, "What?! What for?"

"Lady Horoko is pissed. You should really go now, even if you do have to cut your date short." Kinichi sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Either way you're still getting in trouble."

Aneko slumped over and sighed, "Thanks. I feel so much better now."

Byakuya placed a hand on Aneko's shoulder and said, "I'm coming with you. I'll tell them we were training so you wouldn't get that in trouble."

Aneko smiled and nodded in thanks. Then, with Byakuya, Aneko flash-stepped towards the Mayako resident, leaving Kinichi, still rubbing her sore head. Jumping from roof to roof, Aneko didn't help, but wonder what it was that was so urgent to find Aneko immediately. She then closed her eyes, still running, and tried to contact Monshirochou.

_Hey, Monshirochou! You there?_Aneko telepathically thought, opening her eyes again.

_Yeah. What's wrong?_Aneko heard Monshirochou say.

_Nothing really.... it's just that I have a bad feeling that I can't shake off. You sense anything weird?_

_No, not really, but I do sense a slightly hidden spiritual energy that is new to me. Be careful. The atmosphere stinks of evil._Monshirochou said seriously.

_Right. At least I know to be on my guard. Thanks, Monshi._ Aneko thought.

_Anytime._

Aneko turned back to focus her attention on her destination again. She looked back and saw Byakuya still following her. He had his usual emotionless face on and noticing he was being watched, he turned away, blushing. _He's so cute when he blushes._Aneko thought, giggling.

They had finally arrived to the Mayako resident. It was surrounded by rose bushes and man-made streams, such as those found in Japanese gardens. Two big weeping willows stood on each side of the entrance pathway, opposite of each other. Aneko sighed and began to walk forward to the big sliding paper doors. Byakuya simply followed her. She placed her hand on the wooden handle and braced herself for shouting. Sliding the doors to the side, Aneko shut her eyes tightly.

"Aneko! Long time no see." Aneko heard a young man's voice say, happily.

Aneko somehow found the voice familiar and she looked up to find out why she did. There sitting there was a young man about the age of Byakuya. He had long dark blue hair and very pale skin, but the most appealing feature that seemed to catch Aneko's attention the most was his striking yellow cat eyes.

"R-Ryoichi?" Aneko stuttered in shock.

"The one and only.... my dear princess...." The man with yellow eyes chuckled.


	10. Yellow Eyes Call For Revenge

**Author's Note:** **You don't have to read this one... I was just really bored, everyone. It's just me making a fool of myself.... again. **Yay! I get to introduce my most favorite characters in the story!!! Ryoichi-kun!!! (Of course, he doesn't compare to Byakuya [insert fangirl scream here]) I just loved writing him because he is such a conceited bastard that you just wanna kiss and love him. Well that's only my opinion... I STILL ADORE HIM! lol Well yeah... enjoy.... REVIEWS ARE WANTED!!! Oh yeah. I'm out of money, too. T_T I bet Bya-kun doesn't have to deal with no money... Maybe this will help.*takes out marker and and writes on cardboard, then lifts it up* Sign: WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS!!! and money. Either one lol. *Byakuya walks in* Byakuya: Pathetic... *starts crying* Bya-kun, you are soooooo mean!!! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! 3

Name: Ryoichi Yanatoru

Height: 5' 1'' (Omg.... he's taller than Byakuya at this time. Byakuya is 4' 9'')

Age: Appears to be 15 (like Byakuya)

Birthday: April 19

Soul Society Class: Middle-Class Well-to-do Worker in District 5

Family: Aiko Yanatoru (mother) and Jiro Yanatoru (father)

Personality: Ryoichi is a bit conceited and self-centered. He would stop at nothing to get what he wants and will be willing to do anything in the process, even dirty his hands with blood. He is persistent and a great business. He is able to persuade women using his looks to his advantage. Quite strong for his age, Ryoichi is an excellent swordsman and has an amazing amount of kido power. Ryoichi also has a tendency to ignore things that are not a benefit to him.

History: Ryoichi comes from a one of the few rich working class family who lives in the Rukongai. His father is a land-owner and a cruel business man. His mother a humble woman who can have a bad side to her. The connection he has with Aneko is still unknown to the whole Mayako family and to Byakuya.

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Ten**

**Yellow Eyes Call For Revenge**

"R-Ryoichi?" Aneko stuttered in shock.

"The one and only.... my dear princess...." The man with yellow eyes chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Aneko said, taking a step forward.

She noticed that the house was empty. Assuming the Mayako family was still out, looking for Aneko, she merely kept her attention on Ryoichi.

"What a cold welcome, Aneko." Ryoichi said, still sitting in the red satin armchair. "Is that anyway to speak to your long lost friend?"

"You are neither lost nor a friend, Ryoichi." Aneko said, keeping her ground.

She looked at him and saw he wasn't wearing a shinigami outfit, but a white shirt underneath a black vest. Over draping his shoulders was a leather coat that had many buckles on it. The thing that surprised Aneko was that he had grown out his hair which was now tied in a low ponytail.

"I see you kept your promise on your hair." Aneko sneered.

"Oh yes. You like? Well what a stupid question. I only kept it like this for you, Aneko. You **are **the only one for me, after all." Ryoichi said, with a sly smile. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Aneko?"

Aneko looked at him, confused as Ryoichi pointed to Byakuya who she totally forgot. He had been standing next to her the whole time, but she didn't even notice. She felt a pang of guilt and looked away quickly.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. The only son of the Kuchiki house and Aneko's boyfriend. You are?" Byakuya said, trying to sound polite and hiding the annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Boyfriend?" Ryoichi said, pouting. "Aneko, you're so hurtful. Not telling this boy you were off the market once I had my eyes on you. You are still off the market, you know. So, little boy, why don't you go back and play dollies while Aneko and I catch up with in-depth stuff a stupid noble will not understand."

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner?! I am your superior and you will not talk to me like that!" Byakuya shouted, unable to control the rage now.

Ryoichi looked at Byakuya with emotionless eyes and then gave him a wide smile, saying, "Do you think I care about someone like you? I do not care if you claim to be my superior. You do not interest me one bit with your big talk and you are beginning to bore me, so **leave**."

Aneko flinched from the strong voice Ryoichi used to say the word 'leave', but she straightened up to show him, she was stronger. Byakuya glared at him viciously. _Who does he think he is? _Byakuya thought. Ryoichi sighed and leaned forward against his black cane with a steel handle that Aneko did not notice before. He stared at Byakuya.

"I see you are unwilling to leave. Please do not make me kill you in front of Aneko." Ryoichi said, his voice now having a tinge of annoyance in it.

Before Byakuya could say anything, Aneko shot up in front of Byakuya, extending her arms to her sides as if protecting Byakuya. Ryoichi looked at her in surprise.

"Don't you dare lay a single hand on him, Ryoichi." Aneko said in a threatening voice.

"And why not?"

Aneko hid her eyes behind her bangs, smiled, and said, "It would be bad for your business, wouldn't it? Just imagine, Byakuya goes missing and you and I were the last one to see him. Rumors will fly, making you look bad. It will get too messy and they might find your other murders too."

Byakuya looked at Aneko in shock, expecting something sentimental like, _You can't hurt him, because you'll have to get through me first. _or _I'll die before Byakuya gets hurt because of me_, but being bad for this bastard's business was beyond that. Byakuya looked back at Ryoichi who was now looking down and who had started to shake. Ryoichi covered his face with his free hand and Byakuya then noticed that he was laughing. The quiet chuckle turned into a laughing outburst.

"Oh, Aneko! You always were the one who knew me best." Ryoichi said, wiping a tear away and then standing up, "No wonder I fell in love with you."

"Yes and since I am the one who knows you best, I remember the reasons why I have always loathe you, Ryoichi." Aneko said, placing her arms down.

"Whatever you say my dear, but I have not come here to only see your beautiful face again. I have come with a proposition for you."

Aneko's eyebrow rose a little out of curiosity.

"The terms are simple. You live a luxurious life with everything your darling little heart desires for ...." Ryoichi said, making his voice a little seductive, walking up to Aneko and taking her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look up at him in the eyes. "...your agreement and utter compliance to becoming my wife."

The moment Ryoichi said this, Byakuya couldn't help himself anymore and unsheathe his sword. He flash-stepped next to Ryoichi, placing his zanpakuto at Ryoichi's neck. However, Ryoichi's hold did not waver from Aneko and his expression. He then glanced over to the enraged Byakuya.

"Put your sword down, Byakuya."

"What if I don't? I do not have to listen to your insults and disrespect anymore."

"Think again brat!" Ryoichi said, unsheathing his sword that was hidden in his cane and pushing Byakuya's zanpakuto away.

"How dare you ask a girl to marry you in front of her boyfriend? That's beyond low and desperate." Byakuya shouted at Ryoichi.

"Don't make me laugh. You are simply in denial, my dear boy. You can't accept the fact that I will have the beautiful Aneko to myself, while you'll be hooked up with some girl your parents arranged for you." Ryoichi said, sheathing his sword back into the cane. "I have no time to fight you. My future wife will be com–"

Before Ryoichi could finish, Aneko cut him off, saying. "My answer is no."

Aneko turned on her heel to walk away and out of the building so fast that she didn't see the expression on his face. Ryoichi sighed and smiled.

"What happened to you, Aneko? You've changed. Before you would have done anything to get away from Soul Reapers, but look at you now. Staying with people who are lower than dirt, as you would have said." Ryoichi sighed, glaring at her.

She stopped and turned her head to face him, then said, "Actually, I have grown quite fond of this place and I wish not to go anywhere. I am happy here with Byakuya and my best friend, Kinichi. Also, I have not changed. I despise Soul Reapers, but that is why I am trying to become one. So I can try to change their reputation so they wouldn't be hated so and even if I was still that same girl you used to know, you should know that I'd rather stay here with people I loathe and hate rather stay with someone such as **you**."

Byakuya smiled at her response, sheathing his sword. He was glad she was happy to be here. He was glad she was happy to be with him. Byakuya looked over to see Ryoichi's expression and saw his face was twisted with rage. Ryoichi straightened his jacket and walked towards Aneko, simply passing her, but Aneko heard what he had to say.

"This is not over. Your name, fortune, soul and your body will be mine." Aneko heard Ryoichi whisper to her as he passed her.

He walked out of the building and disappeared over the white roofs. Aneko sighed and looked at Byakuya, smiling. Byakuya smiled back and walked to her, kissing her forehead. She leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. He was warm and for some reason, Aneko felt cold as ice at the moment. Maybe from sudden chill she received from Ryoichi's glare. She had pretended to be strong the whole time, but the truth was that she was always weak at the knees whenever she saw those yellow eyes. It was nice to finally lean on someone for support and it being Byakuya was wonderful.

Byakuya couldn't help smiling and then saying, "I still promised to bring you to a restaurant, didn't I? Hope you are hungry."

Aneko looked at him with tired eyes and nodded. She tried to move her feet, but they were still a bit weak. Byakuya, of course, noticed this and smiled happily. He suddenly picked her up wedding style and walked out the door.

"Byakuya! Put me down!" Aneko shouted. "I can walk."

"Shut up. I know you couldn't even stand up back there, much less walk." Byakuya said, looking around the garden for a nearby roof to jump on. "Besides...."

Byakuya looked at her and Aneko said, "What?"

Byakuya gave her an evil smile and said, "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get to the restaurant."

Aneko twitched at the scary smile and sighed. She had no choice, but to follow him since she was absolutely defenseless at the moment.

* * *

Aneko and Byakuya finally got to the restaurant and in front, Byakuya placed Aneko down. She was back to normal and sighing in relief, she walked in with Byakuya. It wasn't that all fancy. It was just a few stalls that allowed customers to talk privately and a bar in the far left-hand corner. Byakuya got a table immediately in the back away from everybody. It was amazing how Byakuya, a noble, knew of a dainty little place like this.

When both them were seated and had already ordered their food, Byakuya looked at Aneko with serious eyes and said, "So, you promised. Start explaining."

Aneko sighed and blew her bangs to get them out from the front of her face before saying, "Ryoichi was a friend of mine when I was younger. He used to help me take care of the little children. He hasn't changed one bit, to tell you the truth."

Aneko looked up and saw that Byakuya was interested and had no intention of getting bored.

She sighed again and continued, "We were really close back then. He taught the little ones how to be strong and to be smart and quick-witted. Even if his parents were against him traveling all the way from the 5th District to the 79th District, in which I lived in, he would still find a way to find me. Everything was going great and he was such a big help.... until....."

At that moment, the waitress came with some tea. They thanked her and Byakuya took a sip of his tea, then focusing back on Aneko.

"Until what?" Byakuya asked, taking another sip.

"Until that day..."

**~Start of Flashback~**

15 Years Ago...

(Author's Note: Aneko is about 8 to 9 and Ryoichi is 13 to 14. Yes, they are 5 years apart.)

Aneko ran after one of the small orphans, as Ryoichi did the same after another one. They were playing tag for the last game of the day. The sun was already setting and the sky was orange and getting dark slowly. Aneko finally caught one of the kids and hugged them tightly. Seeing one of their allies caught, all the orphans start tackling Aneko to the floor.

"I'm beat! I surrender!" Aneko shouts in between her laughter.

"One more game, big sister!" One of the kids say, jumping up and down next to the fallen Aneko.

"No. It's time to sleep. We can play tomorrow." Aneko said, getting up and shaking the kids off her arms.

All the kids gave out a big 'Aw' and dragged themselves to the small hut. Aneko giggled one last time, shaking the last of the orphan off her and smiled, watching tired little boys and girls refuse to sleep. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looks up. She saw Ryoichi, also smiling at the kids.

She turned to him, bowed politely and then said, "Thanks so much, Ryoichi. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been a great help as usual."

"It's no big deal. I love helping women in distress. Especially when they are as cute as you." Ryoichi said, placing his hand on her cheek.

Aneko started to blush and looked at him a little bit confused. Ryoichi was leaning in a little closer to her.

"Ryoichi? What... What are you doing?" Aneko said, but Ryoichi didn't stop and then kissed her softly.

When he broke it, Aneko felt that her face was very hot. Ryoichi smiled and kissed Aneko again.

"I have feelings for you, Aneko, if haven't noticed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aneko looked stunned, unable to grasp what was happening.

"I have a proposition for you, Aneko. Leave this life. Leave everything here. Leave them and come stay with me. I can't have my lover staying in a trash dump like this." Ryoichi said, now placing both of his hands on both of her cheeks, looking hopeful.

Aneko couldn't believe what she was hearing. How can he say to leave a bunch of defenseless children here like sitting ducks? She knew they wouldn't last a day without her, but here was a guy who knew that and he still had the nerve to still ask it. Full of rage, Aneko slapped him hard across the face, causing him to fall to her feet.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD DO SUCH A THING! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING AS TO LEAVE THEM HERE AND GO WITH A.... A.... A BASTARD LIKE YOURSELF! I APPRECIATE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, BUT I WILL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO NEVER COME BACK HERE IF YOU INTEND TO CONTINUE TRYING TO PERSUADE ME TO LEAVE!" Aneko shouted.

She looked down at him with disgust and felt her hands clench. She saw him starting to shake, still holding his cheek where she had hit him and she noticed he was laughing.

"W-what are you laughing about?"

Ryoichi looked up, Aneko was frightened by the evilness and malicious aura his eyes seemed to give out, and said, "I'm laughing at how you are going to regret ever slapping me. I swear on my life and to think, I took care of some selfish brats for you. FOR A WHORE LIKE YOU! You should have been grateful and accepted my offer, but suit yourself. However, Aneko remember, you will stay in this rat-infested hole for the rest of your life!"

Aneko shook her head and walked away, heading to the hut. She saw the many heads of the orphans with confused looks, trying to figure what just happened. She sighed and made herself believe that he was lying about living here forever.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Unfortunately, he was wrong and fate has brought those orphans to disappear forever. I'd rather be in that hut forever than have this happen to them." Aneko said, looking at the green liquid inside her tea cup.

Byakuya looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He reached over and placed his hand on hers.

"At least you are happy now. Those children would have wanted that more than having you grief over them for the rest of your life." Byakuya said, smiling. "You did the right thing."

"Maybe. I really hope so." Aneko said, tightening her grip on Byakuya's hand.

For the rest of the day, Byakuya and Aneko were talking about various things, locking away into their own little world before going back into what they called 'reality.'

* * *

**~The Next Day in School~**

Aneko sighed and sat in her seat for her fighting and technique class. She once again didn't get any sleep last night and she knew this was the class to take a nap. As the bell rang, Aneko heard the teacher walk in, telling everyone to sit down and be quiet. She closed her eyes and began to take her nap, still listening.

"Okay everyone. Today, since the other fighting and technique teacher is out, I will be teaching two classes. The older class." The teacher said.

The whole class gasped except for Aneko, who only peeked through her left eye. She saw the class file in on the side. She spotted Byakuya in front and smiled. She yawned and remembered that Byakuya's father allowed him to go back to the academy after a whole night of fighting.

When the class finished filing in, the teacher looked at his board once more and said, "Oh and we also have a new student."

Aneko closed her eyes and merely listened. She heard a guy walk down to the teacher and the usual introductions were made.

"Greetings, everybody." Aneko heard that same familiar smooth voice again.

Aneko jolted upward, knowing who it was and pointed down at the new student.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE... RYOICHI???!!!!!!" Aneko shouted.


	11. Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:** **Yet again. You don't have to read this one either. Random much. **Here's a song I wrote for my readers out there! *inhale* Doom Doom Doom Di Doom Oh thank you for all the reviews! *inhale* Doooom Doom Di Doom Please send more this way! Doom Doom Di Doom Waffles are really good! Doom Doom Doom ESPECIALLY WITH REVIEWS!!! Doom... I like cookies. Ryoi-kun, would you like a cookie? _Ryoichi:_ I think somethign died when you said you had a song.... hostipal.... please..... noww... *collapses* Oh Ryoi-kun!..... I HAVE 15 MORE VERSES TOO!!! _Ryoichi:_ Kill me now.... T_T (Special note: All credit to original song belongs to the almighty GIR!!!) ^_^ **If you read this.... sorry if I killed many of your brain cells..... ENJOY!** PS: If you haven't noticed yet, but I really love these line break thingys. There are just AWESOME!!

**

* * *

**

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Eleven**

**Don't Let Me Go**

Aneko jolted upward, knowing who it was and pointed down at the new student.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE... RYOICHI???!!!!!!" Aneko shouted.

Aneko saw him turn and he shot his evil smile her way. He was wearing not his normal clothes, but the academy uniform. He had a black book in his hand and he strangely wore thin glasses. Aneko twitched and felt she was already crying inside. _I don't want him here in school. He's going to harass me throughout the whole class. As if I didn't have enough problems with Kinichi. Aww, man_. Aneko thought in her head, whining.

"Miss Mayako, you do understand that I do not allow such profanity in this room and such disrespect to a new student. Apologize this instant before I am forced to speak to Lady Horoko." The teacher scolded with a stern tone in his voice.

Aneko slumped over and bowed politely, "I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me."

Aneko stayed in that position waiting for his answer.

"Don't worry..... darling."

The whole room gasped and looked at Aneko, who fell backwards in shock. He was already messing her up and it wasn't even 10 minutes. She slowly got up and glared at him with disdain.

"Well... this will be interesting. Okay, Ryoichi is actually the new student in the older class, fortunately, but for the time being, please choose your sparring partners for the rest of the period and we shall go out into the training grounds behind the school.

At that moment, Aneko saw everyone walk around, grabbing partners. A group of girls immediately ran up to Byakuya, not to her surprise, but when she turned to Ryoichi, he, too, was surrounded by girls. Aneko whined and slammed her head on her desk, slowly dying inside. She didn't like the idea of having Byakuya and Ryoichi in the same class with her.

"So... I see you do not have a partner, Ryoichi." Aneko heard Byakuya saw.

She snapped her head up and saw Byakuya facing Ryoichi. The group of girls seemed to be watching silently. Aneko looked in horror and came up with all the scenarios that would and could happen if they would partner up.

"It seems I do not. How about you, noble? Anyone?"

"No, nothing that will not bore me to death."

"This must be the best of luck then. Since neither of us has a partner, why don't we spar with each other?" Ryoichi said, with a smile and a glint of evil in his eye.

"I thought you'd never ask." Byakuya said, holding out his hand.

Ryoichi looked at the hand and shook it. His grip tightened around Byakuya's hand as if saying that the competition for Aneko was on. Both boys stayed in that position and glared at each other, still not moving. Aneko looked at them and swore she saw a little lightning bolt shoot from their eyes.

"They look so gay for each other." Aneko suddenly heard beside her.

Aneko turned, blushing and saw it was Kinichi. Kinichi sat on the desk, looking down at the two guys with an emotionless expression. Aneko's mouth gaped open, dumbfounded at Kinichi's blunt comment.

Kinichi looked at her, wondering why she was so surprised, and said, "What? Look at them. They practically love this moment right now. My guess is that Ryoichi is just using you to get into Byakuya's pants. Not a surprise, to tell you the truth."

Aneko's mouth gaped wider and she felt the heat rush up to her face. Kinichi's voice was still very monotone and she had an emotionless ex

"Well, it would be surprise if Byakuya was gay... since he's dating you....." Kinichi said, thinking for a second, then smiled and pointed her index finger up, "I know! He's BISEXUAL!"

Aneko fell backwards and twitched at Kinichi's comment. _Byakuya.... gay?!_ Aneko said, hiding her face. She slowly popped her head over the desk and looked at the two boys, still glaring at each other. Aneko, then, imagined them starting to kiss. Aneko fell backwards again and with this, she began to have a nosebleed. She held her head, while shaking it quickly back and forth.

"BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!!" Aneko cried.

Kinichi laughed and said, looking back at the guys, "Just kidding. They really do like you, don't they?"

Aneko recovered, fixing her nosebleed, and said, "Yeah, but it's annoying. Ryoichi is going to harass me throughout the whole day. Like I'm not harassed enough by the noble girls because of Byakuya."

"Does everyone have a partner? Good. Now let's head out. The minute we get there you allowed to begin fighting. Please use the school kendo sticks, instead of your zanpakuto's. We wouldn't want any bloodshed. And no killing!!" Aneko saw the teacher up at the front door say.

* * *

**~In The School Training Grounds~**

Two kendo sticks collided with each other that when they collided, they gave out a loud snap. Ryoichi tried to push Byakuya back and Byakuya tried to push him back, causing the two boys to stand in that position. A standstill. Everyone looked at the two fighting boys in awe, as Kinichi and Aneko practiced. It so happened that they were the only other ones practicing from the two dueling boys. Even the teacher looked at the fighting boys, mouth gaping.

Aneko sighed, blocked one of Kinichi's moves, parried, and then said, angry, "Why do they have to draw attention to themselves?"

"They're guys. What do you expect?" Kinichi said, trying to strike Aneko, who parried again, "They don't think with their heads, but with their dicks. This is the only way to determine who is going to sleep with you."

Aneko blushed and lost concentration, giving Kinichi a chance to strike Aneko. Kinichi swiped her kendo stick across Aneko's face, making her fly to the floor. Aneko's kendo stick skidded across the floor and Aneko was sprawled across the ground.

"No fair. You cheated." Aneko said, rubbing her face and sitting up, leaning on one of her hands.

"Sorry. You were just open." Kinichi said, looking at the two boys. "And you deserved it. Having to hot guys fight over you and not letting me get in all the action. It's like in all my beloved manga romance books."

"Give me a break, Kini-chan." Aneko sighed. "If you wanted my life so badly, you should have told me. Then I'll be the one teasing you when you're crying your eyeballs out!"

Kinichi laughed. "Come on. Training like this is pointless. Let's go watch the boys fight."

Kinichi jumped off the fighting platform and jogged to the crowd. She left Aneko dumbstruck, still on the ground. Aneko shook her head. She then jogged after Kinichi, forgetting the awkward conversation.

Aneko finally reached the crowd and the boys were acting up again, trading insults. They were shouting something about each other's flamboyant style. Aneko sighed and placed her hand over her eyes. She kept hearing both of their voices ringing back and forth in her head and then, she felt anger bubble up inside of her. She felt her hands clenching into fist and now she was shaking, wishing they would stop. Wising she was back in the woods with Byakuya, kissing him. Why did Ryoichi have to step in her world when everything was going smoothly? All the rage got to her head.

"STOP IT!!" Aneko screamed.

Everyone looked at her and the two boys stopped, looking at her.

"STOP FIGHTING! YOU TWO ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! I HATE YOU BOTH! JUST STOP PLEASE!" Aneko screamed, running away, away from the school, away from everyone, and away from the confused guys. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Aneko!" Ryoichi shouted, jumping down and running after Aneko, dropping his stick.

Byakuya stood there with wide eyes and then he looked around. He wanted so badly to go after her, but everyone would see him and they would know something was going between Aneko and him. Their relationship was kept a secret. He couldn't risk anything that could allow his father to know. He merely looked down and dropped his kendo stick, walking away into the school. Everyone was quiet, wondering what had happened. Kinichi looked at Byakuya, then back at where Ryoichi and Aneko disappeared.

* * *

Aneko pushed away the tree branches as she ran over dried leaves and jagged rocks. Tears still falling from her eyes. She was so mad to stop, even though she was so tired. Then, she stepped on a ledge she was too busy to notice and she suddenly tumbled down into the steep valley below.

"Ouch." Aneko whined, trying to stand up.

She had twisted her ankle and found herself on a pile of dead leaves. It was already becoming fall in this forest. She held her ankle tightly, trying to cope with the pain. It was stinging now, forcing her not to move. Then she heard rustling in the bushes around her. She panicked and crawled back against the side of the hill she fell down from, her ankle stinging.

"Aneko. Is that you?" Aneko heard Ryoichi's voice say.

"No." Aneko sighed to herself, not wanting to see him.

She tried to crawl away, but then she felt a hand grasp around her arm and pull her still. She snapped her head over her shoulder and saw Ryoichi, panting, but with a serious face. She tried to pull away, but he didn't let go. He looked at her tear- stained face and collapsed next to her.

With his cheek to the ground, looking up at her, he said, "Little princess, you shouldn't go running off like that. You almost scared me half to death, hearing you scream and fall down here."

Aneko looked away. He let go of her shoulder and moved his hand down to hers, placing his on top. She quickly snatched her hand away and held it at her chest away from him.

Ryoichi smiled, hiding his face by looking at the ground, and said, "You're so cruel. You never once recognized me."

"Because you are a persistent asshole that doesn't know the word no." Aneko snapped.

"I thought you liked guys like that?"

"No. I like guys who are kind-hearted and considerate of others. Those who never give up on the right things. You are none of these qualities."

Aneko looked down at him and saw him, just lying there. She couldn't forgive him for what happened all those years ago. Suddenly he stretched out his hand behind the back of her head and leaned upward and forcing her head down, landing his lips on hers. She looked at him with wide eyes and almost instantly, slapped him across the face.

"What is your problem?! I hate you, Ryoichi, so.... so...." Aneko said, backing away.

Ryoichi looked at her, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her forward. He sat up and placed his other hand on the wall of dirt behind her, leaning in. Aneko placed both her hands on his chest, pushing him away, but it didn't help. He kissed her once more and this time, it was more passionate. He forced his tongue in hers without her consent and ran his tongue over hers. Aneko shook her head, tears falling, pushing his chest harder.

Aneko finally broke the kiss and shouted, "STOP IT, RYOICHI!"

He didn't listen and began to kiss her neck and then sucking it, leaving red spots. She gasped and tried to block his face away, but in response, Ryoichi took his hand that was around her waist away and wrapped the wrist of her hands. Aneko felt him using his spiritual energy around her hand. _Binding spell!!_ Aneko thought. She struggled, whipping her hands away, but failed miserably. She then felt him let go and she tried to move her hands. No use. The binding spell was already in effect. Ryoichi continued to suck her neck.

"What are you going to do with me?" Aneko said, scared now.

He moved his hands down to her legs and did another binding spell. She was helpless now. He then looked up at her and got on top of her paralyzed and shaking body.

"Don't worry. It will hurt at first, but then you'll find it very pleasurable."

Aneko's eyes widened and she knew exactly what he was going to do to her. She then opened her mouth to scream, but then Ryoichi placed his hand on her mouth. He mouthed something instantly and then evilly smiled. Aneko opened her mouth again, but nothing came out. He took away her voice. _Dammit._ Aneko thought, crying. She would have gotten rid of this guy already if only she had her zanpakuto which was still back at the school.

"Aneko. I'll show so many things that you won't want to leave me. I'm sorry about binding you, but we wouldn't want you running away, telling everyone... right?" Ryoichi said, with an evil smile.

He moved his hand over her kimono top, where the neckline dropped down and the wrapped his fingers around the edge. Aneko shook her head violently, trying to crawl away, but his other hand holding her bound hands tightly. He immediately tore away her top, exposing her bosom. He smiled and felt it with his hands. Aneko screamed as loud as she could, but nothing came out. Tears ran down her face, not believing what he was doing. Then, she felt his other hand slide down, over her cheek, over her stomach, and then lower. She gasped. He then got to his destination and pushed upward. Aneko panted and stopped struggling. She was so tired. Not an inch of spiritual power was left in her. She felt his hand on her cheek.

"I see you have given up. Good. I don't want you tire out even before I started."

Aneko looked at him and then closed them, expecting the worse. It was no use. He had won. He was going to take away everything from her. She didn't want him doing this to her. She wanted Byakuya. She wanted his long slender arms around her and his lip on hers, but this... this monster was going to take that all away. He was going to soil her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"ANEKO!" Aneko heard from the trees above them.

Aneko looked up and saw Byakuya, standing on a branch. He looked at Ryoichi on top of her with furious eyes. He then jumped down and flash-stepped, kicking Ryoichi away. Ryoichi flew into a bush and hit his head against a hidden rock, knocking him out. Byakuya undid the binding spells and at that moment when she had her voice back and she was free to move, Aneko immediately hugged Byakuya around the neck as tight as she could. She was wailing and Byakuya hugged her back.

Byakuya rocked back and forth, shushing her and saying. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Aneko let go of Byakuya and cried in front of him, her face in her hands. Byakuya sighed and took off his black kimono top and placed it around her shoulders, seeing that hers was torn up. Aneko looked at him and saw his pale-skinned chest. She blushed and looked away, gasping for air through tears. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lean her head on her his strong chest.

"I thought I lost you." Byakuya whispered. "Never do that again. Don't run away from me. I can't take that feeling anymore. I couldn't take the sight of you running away from me. I love you, Aneko and I would do anything, even die for you, just don't..... just don't...."

Aneko looked at the ground and then said, "I won't. I promise. Just don't let go."

"I will never."

Byakuya looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. He knew their families would be worried, so he stood up, holding his hand out to help Aneko up. Aneko tried to stand up, but when she leaned on her sprained ankle, she fell right back down. Byakuya sighed and picked her up. He looked back at the knocked-out Ryoichi and then thought, _I'll send one of the shinigami out to get him and then tell them what he tried to do. _Aneko placed his head on his chest and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her softly.

Hearing her breath slow down and equal into a deep sleep, he whispered, "I won't ever let go."

* * *

Byakuya then flash-stepped out of the woods. He carried her to her house and allowed Lady Horoko to take her. Byakuya then went to Captain Ukitake's house and told him what had happened. He immediately sent out shinigami to take custody of Ryoichi. After his job was done, Byakuya went back home and immediately collapsed on his bed. He couldn't sleep. So he simply looked up at the ceiling and thought about what would happen if he didn't change his mind and run out of the classroom. After hours and hours of thinking, Byakuya drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Aneko's smile and her kiss.

After about 2 hours of sleep, Byakuya woke up and looked around. He was in his room. He sighed and looked out his window, but he looked confused, finding something he shouldn't. A figure, all in black, stood on the white roof, holding something glittering in his hand. Byakuya noticed it was a knife and ducked, as the figure threw the knife at his window. Glass shattered and Byakuya cover his head. After he heard something drop, he looked back outside, but found nothing. He ran over to the knife and saw a note in it.

It said in dripping ink, "I will kill Aneko. Don't stand in my way."

Byakuya looked at the note with wide eyes. He didn't even notice his mother and father rush in. She hugged her son tightly, while he turned to his father. Lord Kuchiki stood at the doorway, hiding his arms in his sleeves. He looked at Byakuya with a simple subtle smile and then disappeared.

"No. Not you father." Byakuya whispered, covered by his mother's wails.


	12. Duel 'Til Death

**Author's Note**: **You really don't have to read this. This is my eternal and forever SORRY!!! So if you don't want to read 'I'm sorry' a million times in a row... it's okay. Just don't read this then. ** WAHHHH!! I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! REAL LIFE STINKS SOOO MUCH! _ I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry! Wahhh! To tell you the truth, I actually forgot about this story and Fanfiction all together but.... lolz I really have to thank sesshomaruxme for reviewing and reminding that I have a story in progress! T_T See this is the importance of reviews. It reminds dim-witted authors like me to update stories and I will say it once again! I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry! _ Well i hope you like this chapter and please... PLEASE! Review! I love you all!! I'm so sorry... again! Enjoy! T_T

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Twelve**

**Duel 'Til Death  
**

The afternoon breeze silently blew through Aneko's long black hair. She pushed it out of her face and leaned backwards onto the tree that she and Byakuya sat underneath before they met Ryoichi. They had shared a moment of intimacy, but ever since Ryoichi came, she was only a burden on Byakuya.

"What am I going to do?" Aneko sighed, her head falling on her knees as she hugged her legs. She closed her eyes slowly and tried to remember what had happened before she left school unable to concentrate on her studies and too depressed to talk to anyone.

* * *

**~A Few Hours Ago~**

The school bell rang loudly throughout the whole shinigami academy, marking the start of lunch. Aneko snapped out of her day-dreaming and her time staring out the window when she heard the ringing of the bell. She sighed and stood up, gathering her books. Ever since last night, she wasn't feeling really good and thought today was dragging on for like a year. Long, slow, and boring. Aneko walked out of the classroom and found Kinichi simply standing there, quiet. _Unusual for her._ Aneko thought, then smiled. _She knows._

Aneko still had the grin on her face, walking up to Kinichi and saying, "Hey, Kinichi. What's up?"

Kinichi snapped her head up from looking down at the ground. Aneko noticed a small amount of fright in her surprised expression which was mixed in with a lot of worry, so it was hard to tell. Then, not giving Aneko anymore time to examine her expression, Kinichi smiled.

"Hey! Nothing much. Ready for lunch?" Kinichi said, in such a girlish voice that it made Aneko shiver.

Aneko nodded and started to walk with Kinichi who, she could tell, was trying to hide the fact she knew. Kinichi would be smiling and happily say all the things that happened in her morning classes that would seem funny, but really weren't in Aneko's mind. Now and again Aneko would throw a pity laugh to lift Kinichi's ego a little, but today was different, Kinichi was quiet.

"Where do you want to eat lunch today?" Aneko said, lifting the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe the courtyard today."

"I thought you hated the courtyard." Aneko said. "What's with the change of mind?"

"It's nothing. I just want to try something new."

Aneko couldn't help, but stare at Kinichi. _Why is she so bummed out about this? Shouldn't I be the one who should be acting all sullen and depressed?_ Aneko thought. Aneko just shook her head and left. The silence settled back in, until they got to the courtyard. As usual, it had a few students, chattering away and laughing. Aneko found a wooden bench for the both of them and sat down, placing her books underneath the seats on the grass. Kinichi did the same next her and both of them took out their bento boxes.

Aneko snapped her chopsticks in two and began eating, but it didn't last when Kinichi surprisingly said out of no where, "What are you going to do about Ryoichi?"

Aneko looked up with a mouthful of sushi and looked at Kinichi with wide eyes.

Kinichi repeated herself and said, "What? What are you going to do about Ryoichi? He's in school, you know."

Aneko swallowed her mouthful, before she could say anything a voice came from behind the both of them.

"How rude. Talking behind my back. I'm not surprised about you, Kinichi, but I would expect better from you Aneko." Aneko heard the ever-so familiar voice of Ryoichi.

Aneko and Kinichi turned and saw Ryoichi standing there, arms across his chest. He wore his regular shinigami outfit, but Aneko noticed that he had a scar under his right eye, blemishing his face. Aneko assumed that it was only from a punishment he had received last night.

"Stay away, Ryoichi. We don't want to get in a fight with you." Kinichi said, standing up.

"Sit down, wench. Besides you already are in a fight with me because of a little someone." Ryoichi said, turning his attention to Aneko.

He suddenly walked around the bench and stopped in front of Aneko, leaning forward, placing his face near hers.

"If you only agreed, Aneko... this never would of happened. Now look. Byakuya and Kinichi are included and knowing them, they are going to try to get in my way and you know when people get in my way... they suddenly disappear." Ryoichi said, emphasizing each vowel in the word _disappear._

"Well you should start now before I slice you in half for being so close to Aneko." Aneko heard a voice say on her right.

She turned and saw Byakuya standing there, his arms and hands hidden in his shinigami sleeves. He was looking at Ryoichi with an emotionless expression on his face.

Ryoichi straightened up and smiled at Byakuya, saying, "I should, but you're a waste of energy, noble."

"Chickening out already, I see. Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Byakuya said, his face emotionless.

Aneko noticed Ryoichi's hands clench into a fist and then heard him say, "I'm getting real tired of your sarcastic remarks, Byakuya."

"And I'm getting tired of you hitting on my girlfriend." Byakuya said, nonchalant.

Aneko gasped, covering her mouth, along with Byakuya's fan girls behind him and everyone else within earshot distance. He kept a straight face that surprised Aneko the most. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret, but here he was telling everyone. Aneko shook her head in horror. _What the hell is he doing?!_ Aneko thought desperately.

"Oh, so you finally find enough courage to tell the world you and Aneko are going out." Ryoichi laughed. "Fine, since I'm getting tired of you and you're getting tired of me. Let's settle it."

"It's your funeral. I gave you a chance to walk away with your dignity still intact, but if you want to die, that's really up to you." Byakuya said, sighing. "After school, in the training grounds in the eastern woods. A battle to the death."

"Fine. Only one of us will walk away and I know that's it's not going to be me." Ryoichi sneered.

"Don't get your hopes up." Byakuya whispered.

Ryoichi stared at Byakuya for awhile and then turned on his heel, walking away from the whispering crowds. Aneko looked at Byakuya with a worried look, but only saw an emotionless face. Noticing he was being watched, he turned to her and she flinched at the sight of his cold grey eyes. It was strange to see him like this. What had happened to his smile and his eyes? Aneko swore something was wrong.

Aneko turned away, looking at the ground, then said, "I'm not going to be there. I do not want to see you two fight for me."

Aneko felt him turn on his heel and walk in the opposite direction from Ryoichi and then heard Byakuya say, "That is your choice. I can not stop you."

Aneko snapped her head to look at him, but he was long gone. _What was that about? If I knew him, he would say something to make me feel better, like 'It's okay. I wouldn't want to see it either, but what can you do.' or something else, but not as cold as that. What's happening to you, Byakuya? You're scaring me _Aneko thought, breathing heavily.

"Aneko?" Kinichi said all of the sudden, placing her hand on Aneko's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Kinichi... what have I done?" Aneko whispered, her lips quivering with fear.

* * *

_Yeah, I remember now. Byakuya and Ryoichi are going to fight right after school._ Aneko thought, opening her eyes once again. _Then I left in a rush right after lunch. _She looked across the sparkling lake and then an image came in her mind. She giggled and remembered the time she had accidentally pushed Byakuya in the lake when he tried to catch her from falling in. Byakuya came out, soaking wet and sneezing. Aneko distinctly remembered she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe and Byakuya was so ticked off, that he literally picked her by the waist and jumped back in the lake with her in his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Aneko quoted herself from that time with a smile, but it didn't last.

Now Byakuya was changing. Now the very thought of him brought two words into Aneko's head.... empty and cold.

Suddenly Aneko felt a strong spiritual pressure somewhere in the Seireitei. She immediately stood up and looked around. She finally pinpointed the location of the source of energy and found it out to be coming from the eastern woods where Byakuya and Ryoichi would have their fight.

"Byakuya..." Aneko whispered, then she shook her head and back at the eastern woods with a stern face. "I won't let you or Ryoichi die, because of me."

Aneko immediately started to flash-step to the eastern woods as fast as she could, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the fight from starting, but she could stop it from ending. It was already thirty minutes after school and Aneko knew they had already started a while ago. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Byakuya panted heavily, holding his left arm tightly, trying to suppress the pain and blood. He glared at the panting Ryoichi who had both his hand on his sword's hilt, seeing the deep cut he gave Ryoichi on the stomach area and the excessive bleeding of his head. It was amazing that Ryoichi survived Senbonzakura's scatter technique. To his surprise, Ryoichi was able to conjure up a force field to block the many blades. _He did his homework._ Byakuya thought, smirking.

"What's so freackin' funny, noble?!" Ryoichi spat, spitting out blood. "I'm just getting started on your ass."

"What a coincidence. Me too."

Ryoichi, irritated by Byakuya's confidence and cool demeanor, charges at Byakuya, who is now defenseless since Senbonzakura was scattered. Byakuya quickly dodges and sends the tiny blades at Ryoichi, cutting him up more. Byakuya jumped off a nearby rock and lands away from Ryoichi, panting. He did not know any of his zanpakuto's stronger moves yet and now he was out of options. Byakuya finally stood up straight and called Senbonzakura back to its original form. He pointed the tip of it to Ryoichi.

"You want to end it, don't you? Seeing that both of us are out of energy, I guess you are right. I can't refuse, but as I said before. I will not lose to the likes of you." Ryoichi sighed, pointing his sword at Byakuya in his offense stance.

Byakuya did the same, moving into his own offense stance, ready to slice Ryoichi and to end all this. To end all dilemmas for Aneko and him to be together. To end the life of a man who would attempt anything to hurt Aneko just to benefit himself. And to end the one who has been working with is own father to kill Aneko.

The wind howled past the two boys, making their long hair flow in its current. Both stood still, careful not to make the first move.

"Byakuya! Ryoichi!" A voice shouted from the tree tops.

Byakuya turned, noticing the voice, whispering with wide eyes, "Aneko."

Seeing his chance to strike, Ryoichi runs forward, bringing his sword back and as Aneko separate the bush's leafs from her path, she sees Ryoichi about to strike and screams to Byakuya, "Byakuya! WATCH OUT!"

At the last second, Byakuya placed his arms in front of his face and allows Ryoichi to cut his pale arms. Realizing his miss, Ryoichi jumps backwards in his original stance in anger.

"What a cheap move." Byakuya said, lowering both his now bloody arms to its place in his offense stance, his face wincing at the pain.

"Not my fault." Ryoichi snapped.

Byakuya steadied his breathing once again and glared at Ryoichi. Aneko looked back and forth between the two boys, her breathing quickly rising with each exhale and inhale. She looked at Byakuya's arms in horror, blaming herself for his injuries.

Noticing Aneko's feelings, Byakuya turned to her and said softly, "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you did not do, Aneko, but now I must finish this fight. We will both fight until one of us falls."

Ryoichi then said, "Wow. We actually agree on something for once, Byakuya. Yeah, Aneko. So don't try to stop us."

Aneko looked at Byakuya and Ryoichi with wide eyes and then they softened, as tears started to swell up. She nodded and stepped back, finally allowing the two boys to fight. Now she understood. Both these boys wanted to fight for her, no matter what it led to. Even if she did not agree to their sense, she could do nothing, but watch. She finally realized her own uselessness in the matter.

"Are you ready, Ryoichi?"

"I've been ready, noble. Bring it on."

Byakuya smirked and started to build up his spiritual energy, as did Ryoichi and at that moment, both of them started to run at each other, finally colliding at the center. Aneko saw both swords pointed up in the air and both boys beside each other, holding still, not giving out a breath. Suddenly blood started to spurt out of Ryoichi's side and he shouted in pain, falling to the ground.

"He won. Byakuya won!" Aneko said, smiling, but she looked in terror as blood started to spill out of Byakuya's shoulder. "BYAKUYA!"

He fell down as Aneko started to run towards both of them. Byakuya shifted his position and looked at Ryoichi's smiling face.

"I guess you won..." Ryoichi whispered, flinching at the pain in his side.

"No, neither of us did. Neither of us is dead. This battle is a draw."

"You might survive. I probably won't. Now I know that Aneko is in safe hands. Sorry for being such a prick."

"You can apologize when you are up and standing, but right now–"

Suddenly Aneko screams, piercing the air. Byakuya and Ryoichi turn to find Aneko being held by a someone in a black ninja outfit. The ninja's face was covered, but he made sure that Ryoichi and Byakuya could see the glittering knife at Aneko's neck.

"Thank you so much, boys. You took the liberty of beating yourselves up, saving me the tedious job of getting both of you out of the way." The ninja said.

Ryoichi tried to sit up, leaning on his right arm, but slipped and shouted, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'm the one who's going to kill you Aneko, of course. I have orders…"

"What! I won't allow you, bastard!"

Ryoichi looked at Byakuya, seeing Senbonzakura pressed against his bloody back and then heard him whisper, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Suddenly many tiny blades scattered throughout the air and all of them target the ninja, missing Aneko by a centimeter. As Aneko's kidnapper is cut, the ninja pushes Aneko forward, forcing her to land next to Byakuya. She pants and turns her head, noticing the ninja's mask being torn off. Aneko's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" Ryoichi gasped.

Byakuya watched, not believing what he was seeing.

"No. It can't be. Not you." Aneko shouted, tears falling and shaking her head side to side. "NOT YOU!!"


	13. Loneliness Doesn't Have to Be Forever

**Author's Note****: You HAVE to read this... No, not really. ^_^ **Aren't you so proud of me? I just downloaded two stories in one night. Mwhahahaha! Well this is also another way of saying I'm sorry for the year-long (maybe exaggerated) wait. GUESS WHAT SONG I'M LISTENING TO WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS!!!! "OOOOOOHH I wish you could meet my girlfriend in Canada!" by Avenue Q. lolz Stupid, huh... well that's enough for now. Hope you enjoy this new chapter of AnekoXByakuya 4everz lol. Please don't review... Just kidding! REVIEW!!! Well enjoy! ^_^ Lovez foreverz, Cecilia May. 3 PS. Sorry for my overuse of lines lolz. ^_^  


* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Thirteen**

**Loneliness Doesn't Have to Be Forever  
**

"What the hell?" Ryoichi gasped.

Byakuya watched, not believing what he was seeing.

"No. It can't be. Not you." Aneko shouted, tears falling and shaking her head side to side.

Aneko watched ninja tear off the remnants of the torn mask and throw it to the side with angry eyes. As Byakuya, Ryoichi and Aneko looked on, the face of Kinichi looked back.

"K-Kinichi? What? Kinichi, how could you?!" Aneko shouted.

Kinichi laughed and looked at Aneko with evil eyes.

Byakuya shook his head and whispered quietly to Aneko, "Aneko, I don't think that's Kinichi…"

The ninja stopped laughing and said, "Well at least one of you has a brain that's functional. Let me introduce myself. I am Kanji Toyo. The twin brother of Kinichi."

"God, talk about feminine looks." Ryoichi spat.

"Twin? I didn't know she had a twin." Aneko said.

Kanji chuckled and said, "Yeah. No one knew, but Lord Kuchiki found out the day you presented your zanpakuto to General Yamamoto. When I was born with my sister, Kinichi, our parents knew that twins were a bad luck sign. The old superstition went that one child would be the good one while the other would be rotten to the core. Guess who turned out to be the bad one."

Aneko gasped quietly.

"Oh, but it gets better. Assuming I was the bad one, my parents left me in the rain in the Rukongai in District 20 on the front steps of an old woman. They abandoned me. I never really knew my birth until Lord Kuchiki's men found me and dragged me to the Kuchiki estate. When I found out who I was and who my family really was, I was enraged. Then he promised to punish my parents and my sister if I did him a favor, realizing my fighting potential."

"And that favor was to kill Aneko." Byakuya said, slightly wincing at the pain.

"Yeah and I got what I wanted. When the shinigami were interrogating Ryoichi for his crimes, Lord Kuchiki disposed of my parents. He just needed a little distraction."

"Then who was I talking to and eating lunch with in the courtyard?!" Aneko shouted.

Kanji smirked and said, "You don't even know your best friend, you spoiled brat. This whole time, your head was stuck in the clouds because a couple of idiots were fighting over you. I was pretending to be Kinichi today so you wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. How conceited are you if you can't even distinguish your best friend from a murderer?"

Aneko shuddered at the word 'murderer' as it danced on her lips. "Murderer?"

Kanji smirked and pointed up. Aneko, Byakuya, and Ryoichi looked up at the tree above them and saw something hanging from the branch so high up and behind the leaves that they didn't notice before. Aneko gasped in horror, looking away. It was Kinichi's bloody body hanging from a thick rope that was around her neck. Her light blue eyes were wide open and her whole body fell limp. Tears were falling from Aneko's eyes now.

"What's wrong, Aneko? Never saw a dead body before."

"H-How can you that to her? She was your goddamn sister!"

"She had it coming."

"You'll pay for what you did to her, Kanji!!! Shine your light of death upon these grounds..... Monshirochou!" Aneko shouted.

"Aneko, NO!" Byakuya shouted, but it was too late.

Aneko's zanpakuto became two fans and she held it up at the sides of her face her arms crossed over each other. She snapped the fans out, showing the long white butterflies. Aneko jumped in the air and swiped the fans quickly in front of her, sending out the hidden knives within.

"Shit. I didn't think I had to fight her. Now she has her stupid zanpakuto out." Kanji muttered to himself, jumping out of the way, but Aneko saw he was about to dodge it which was predictable. At the last moment, she redirected the knives, striking his shoulder and piercing into his stomach. He gasped as she pulled the knives back out from his body and landing back on solid ground. He fell to the ground, holding his bleeding stomach.

"No wonder, Kinichi looked up to you. You're a good fighter."

"I try to avoid fighting, but now that you got me angry, I'll show no mercy."

"Don't' speak too big of yourself." Kanji said with a smirk, then he disappeared.

Aneko didn't have time to look around, trying to sense his energy when he appeared behind her. He immediately cut both her hands with his kunai knives, causing her to drop her fans and then he cut down her back deeply. She screamed in agony, falling to her knees as he kicked her newly cut wound, mixing the dirt with the blood, making it sting even more.

"Aneko!!" Byakuya shouted, trying to stand up, but the pain in his shoulder was too great. "Damn it all! I can't do anything."

"..." Ryoichi growled. "I can't take this. Byakuya, give me some of your spiritual energy."

"What?! No. You give me some of yours so I can go help Aneko." Byakuya protested.

"Byakuya!! Just give me some, but not all so you can still take care of her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Byakuya!!"

Byakuya hesitated and said, "Fine, but you better not get Aneko killed."

"Deal."

Byakuya placed his hand in front of Ryoichi and a small light emitted from it. The light turned out to be a little orb that seemed to float over to Ryoichi, sinking into his skin. Ryoichi flinched and noticed he was able to move again. Byakuya's hand fell down and saw he couldn't move anymore, but watch. Ryoichi gave Byakuya a smirk and what he got in return was an eye roll from Byakuya.

"Don't screw up."

"Don't die." Ryoichi countered, slowly getting up, still realizing he was still weak that he couldn't fight. He found the energy Byakuya gave him was only enough to run to Aneko.

Aneko gasped in pain and curled up in a little ball, not used to the pain. She looked around and found her zanpakuto a good distance away from her not to reach it. Cursing under her breath, she saw Kanji with a long katana in his hand, ready to strike the finishing blow.

"I told you not to get so cocky. I surpass you ten fold, Aneko." Kanji said, pulling his hand and sword back to strike. "I guess this is goodbye. If it makes you feel any better... it was nice to be your friend for awhile. I even started to like you."

Aneko looked at him in horror as she saw the sword come down quickly, targeted in the area where her heart was. She closed her eyes tightly and expected the thin blade to cut into her. Instead she felt a great weight push down on her and then a gasp. Small droplets of liquid fell on her face. She shot her eyes open and looked up, finding Ryoichi hugging her, blood trickling down his mouth. Kanji's sword stuck out from Ryoichi's back.

"Ryoichi!" Aneko gasped, her lips quivering and her eyes tearing up. "No. Not you, too."

Ryoichi looked up in her eyes, smiled, and whispered "Hey, there. Don't you dare cry on me."

Aneko felt Ryoichi's weight push her down more, sensing he was slowly losing his strength to support himself and then she said, "Ryoichi, please don't..."

"Aneko... I'm sorry and I want you to know that..." Ryoichi whispered in her ear, then coughing up blood, "I loved you ever since I met you. You were the only one who understood me the most. I'm sorry that I couldn't accept that you weren't mine. This is what I deserve."

Aneko shook her head and cried, "No. No. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve dying like this. You're going to live. You can't leave me. Not like this."

Ryoichi then fell to the ground next to her and smiled, saying, "Just do me one favor, princess. I know whenever I kissed you, you never kissed back. Please. That's the last thing I ask from you."

Aneko looked at her hand and saw him, curling his hand in hers. She brought it up to her face and rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand, tears falling. The sky turned grey and it slowly started to rain. She nodded and leaned over to kiss him. He kissed her softly back. Such an innocent kiss, like the first time. Then Aneko felt his hand loosen its grip and it slipped out of her hand. Ryoichi's hand fell to the ground, the mud clasping to his cold skin. Aneko broke the kiss and saw him, his eyes closed, smiling. The rain pounded on them as Aneko shivered, tears running down her cheeks, not wanting to stop. Not wanting to say goodbye. Not wanting to let go of a dear friend.

"You idiot." Byakuya hissed, watching Aneko cry over Ryoichi's dead motionless body.

Aneko wiped her tears away, failing miserably as the rain moved over her skin, mixing in with the tears. She then heard Kanji step forward, breaking a twig. She turned to him with her sad face. He looked down at her with emotionless eyes. He had taken out the sword from Ryoichi's back and it was back at Kanji's side. Aneko looked at the sword and shook her head.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Aneko said, quietly.

"I have to. That is the only way my pain will cease."

"If you do. Please... I beg you. Don't kill anymore people. You think killing will cease your pain. I'm telling you this that it won't. It will only make it worse. The guilt you must burden. The pained faces of your victims engraved in your mind. They'll tear and rip at you until they eat at your very soul and leave you as a unstable and emotionless pile of pure pity." Aneko said, looking down at Ryoichi. "Not only will you see the pain in their faces, you'll see the absolute disgust and horror from their loved ones. You actually thought you were alone before. Just imagine when the whole world hates you, not only your family."

"You don't understand. You don't understand the pain I went through." Kanji shouted at her.

Aneko didn't flinch at the volume of his voice and kept her voice the same level, saying, "I'm not saying what your parents did to you was right. I'm not saying that at all, but you felt that pain of being left alone. For being ignored and not loved by anyone. Then explain to me, why do you kill everyone around when you, yourself, doesn't want to be alone anymore?"

Kanji shook his head and said, "They deserved it. My whole family did. This is only the price I have to pay for making that deal with–"

"The devil?"

Kanji hesitated. _The devil?_ Kanji looked at his hands and saw them covered in blood. His lips were quivering and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Did Kinichi really deserve it, once you think about it? It wasn't her fault. She was just a baby then. How can you blame her?" Aneko said, looking at him.

"She stole our parent's love. I didn't get any." Kanji said, pointing the tip of his katana at Aneko's face. "I never had any love in my whole entire life. I was alone. Do you know how it feels to grow up unloved and not cared for? It feels like you're in a black hole, sucking the very happiness out of you. I just wanted to feel like I was important for once in my li–"

Suddenly he felt a couple of arms wrap around his neck. Kanji looked and found Aneko, hugging him. He stood still, looking over his shoulder as she continued to hug him, feeling her wet long black hair touch his face. He felt her warm grip on him and thought to himself that it was a long time he felt someone hug him.

"No one deserves that. Don't worry. You are important. That's why you're in this world. You have something to do… you just have to find it first."

Kanji dropped his katana and hugged Aneko back. He started to shake a little. It was a long time since anyone has recognized he was there and here was this girl he barely knew for a day, holding him like she had known him for his whole life. He didn't feel that cold anymore and the weight was lifted off his heart along with the pain and guilt.

* * *

Hours later, Kanji helped Aneko carry Ryoichi, Byakuya, and Kinichi to the 4th division building. Fortunately Byakuya was going to be okay and Ryoichi would be cremated tomorrow. Kinichi was to be buried in the Toyo graveyard along with her parents. Kanji turned himself in, but with the help of Aneko he was given a warning and was allowed to enroll in the academy.

* * *

**~At the Kuchiki Main House~**

Lord Kuchiki slammed his hand on the desk and cursed under his breath. He took his knife and threw it at the far wall. Suddenly a group of ninja appear, kneeling in front of Lord Kuchiki.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Lord Kuchiki shouted in rage.

The ninja flinched and the leader said, "T-The boy failed, s-s-sir."

"You think I don't know that!!" Lord Kuchiki shouted, throwing another knife, barely missing the leader's head. "You can't send mice to do a cat's job. I better end this once and for all." Lord Kuchiki took a knife and drove it down into his desk until only the handle stood out.


	14. Do You Remember, Love?

**Author's Note**: **If you don't read this, you're a NOOB!! ^_^ Just kidding. **Okay, I have to say, this has to be my favorite chapter and to be honest with you, Lord Kuchiki is actually my favorite character to write about. He's so awesome. _Lord Kuchiki: I totally am. _You totally are!! ^0^ Don't you think Aneko? _Aneko: Are you seriously asking me that question, Cecilia? _Totally! ^_^ *hugs Lord Kuchiki* Well enjoy this chapter and review!! PWEASE or else I'll send Lord Kuchiki after you! Woo-hoo! _Lord Kuchiki: I didn't agree to that. _You don't have to. ^_^ Well enjoy!! Love all you forever, Cecilia May. 3

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Fourteen  
**

**Do You Remember, Love?  
**

Byakuya walked up the many steps to the Mayako estate slowly. It had been three weeks since the Ryoichi and Kinichi incident and Byakuya and Aneko hadn't had much time to go out alone ever since then. So yesterday, he arranged to pick up Aneko at noon to spend the day together. It was about 10 to noon and he wanted to get their early. He looked down at his clothes and saw that he was wearing his casual yukata today. It was a dark blue color and the obi was black. He didn't want to wear his shinigami uniform for his date with Aneko.

"I hope I'm not too early." Byakuya said to himself, finally getting to the front door and ringing the outside bell to let someone know he was there.

A young maid opened the door and smiled at Byakuya before saying, "Lord Byakuya, it is wonderful to see you. Are you here for Miss Aneko?"

Byakuya nodded and she let him in. The young maid had a pink kimono on and she had long red hair that was tied up in a decorative high ponytail. He looked around as he followed her. The Mayako house was equally big as his own, but rather than dark empty hallway, here the halls were decorated with various flowers and antiques.

"So, Lord Byakuya, how is your family?"

Byakuya snapped back to attention and said, "They are doing fine. The usual."

"That's good to hear. Such a shame that Miss Aneko's friend past away. You know, she keeps the ashes in her room. A special table just for him. It's quite strange to see Miss Aneko so respectful towards that boy. To me he was just another spoiled brat. Opsie, I said too much. Forgive me." The maid said, giving Byakuya a smile.

He merely nodded and watched her lead him down a separate hallway which was now covered in sakura flowers and various colored roses. He saw a door at the end of the doorway. The maid finally got to the doorway and reached for a handle. Suddenly the door opened and another maid came out with neatly folded bed sheets in her hands.

"Kanna, what are you doing here?" The maid with the sheets asked.

"Lord Byakuya came and he was looking for Miss Aneko. I was hoping she was in her room. Is she not in there?" Kanna said.

"Oh. I didn't see Lord Byakuya there. Aneko is in the bath. He can wait for her in her room. I guess she wouldn't mind. Good thing Aneko changed her sheets." The maid said, hurrying away around the corner.

Kanna gestured Byakuya in and he walked in. He found himself in a light room full of stuffed animals and pink and red roses. In the far right corner, by the window was a pink futon, covered in red silk tassel pillows. The whole room was lit by the opened Japanese styled doors that lead out into a meditation garden with it's very own small stream to match. It was a bit small, but it had the warm welcoming feeling. In the middle of the whole room was a little kotatsu, a table that had a built-in comforter in it and on top of the table was a tray of sweets and homemade cookies shaped in mostly hearts and flowers. Byakuya walked in and looked back at Kanna.

"Call if you want anything. You can take some sweets if you want. They are freshly baked." Kanna said, happily, closing the door and disappearing.

Byakuya sighed and looked around. _I kind of feel out of place...._ Byakuya thought to himself, observing the bright colors in the room. Then he turned to his right and saw a little table with a large mirror in front of it. A red wood jewelry box was sitting on it next to a gold brush. He walked over and opened it. He shifted through the jewelry and found a sterling silver butterfly necklace.

He sighed and placed the necklace down. He then took out another necklace from his own sleeve. It was a little cherry blossom necklace.

He sighed again and thought, _That beats this hands down. I wouldn't be surprised if that stupid Ryoichi gave that to her. _Byakuya then remembered what the maid said about Ryoichi's ashes still being in Aneko's room. He closed the jewelry box and looked around. He looked right next to the jewelry box table at another table with Ryoichi's picture next to a little jar. Byakuya walked over and bowed his head to show some respect, then he smirked at Ryoichi's picture.

"So how's hell, Ryoichi?" Byakuya smiled, but he hesitated and then continued to say, with a small frown."How stupid are you? You really didn't have to die… but I think I owe you a thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Aneko would be…" He paused, not wanting to think about what might happen. "Anyway, thanks Ryoichi. If it wasn't for Aneko or your stupid obsession for her, you'd be a fun sparring partner."

He smiled and bowed once more. Then he heard the door open from behind him. He turned and saw Aneko brushing her wet hair with her fingers. Byakuya blushed when he noticed that she was only in a towel. On top of that, the towel barely covered her butt, ending rather shortly below it. He looked away, still blushing.

"Oh, Byakuya. You're early. I still have 5 minutes." Aneko said in a normal voice.

"Um... Aneko... Your attire...." Byakuya stuttered.

"Wow. If I did this in front of Ryoichi or any other boy, they'd already be on me. You're so cute." Aneko walked over, tiptoeing to give him little to kiss on the cheek.

He looked down at her and found himself looking at her perky breasts that were hanging out, the towel covering only half. He immediately turned away, his face getting very red now. Aneko giggled and walked away to the changing screen.

"So how are your wounds, Bya-kun?" Aneko said, as she changed behind the screen into her outfit she already picked out.

"Fine. Squad 4 did a really good job. How's yours?" Byakuya said, touching his shoulder.

"You wanna see it?" Aneko said, poking her head from the changing screen.

He nodded reluctantly, remembering it was down her whole back. He could just imagine Aneko walk out with the towel only covering her front, still naked. He looked back up and saw she did the exact same thing, but she made sure she covered her butt. Byakuya looked in surprise and saw her scar was almost gone. Not a trace to be seen.

"It's almost healed. That's amazing!"

"Yeah, but it still feels as if I had something on my back. It doesn't hurt or anything, but it's irritating." Aneko sighed, slipping back behind the screen. "So where are we going today, Bya-kun?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Byakuya sighed, blushing slightly and watching a butterfly flutter out in the garden.

"Why? It sounds adorable. Besides Byakuya is too boring!" Aneko laughed.

"Oh thanks a lot."

"Anytime, dear." Aneko giggled, coming out from behind the screen.

Byakuya looked back at Aneko and saw that she had put on a white kimono decorated with little scarlet sakura flowers along with her obi that tied around her small waist. Byakuya continued to stare as she twirled around happily.

"What do you think?" Aneko said, happily, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

Byakuya walked over and gave Aneko a small kiss of the forehead. "You look stunning, Miss Mayako."

Aneko giggled and walked over to her jewelry box, grabbing a cookie on her way over. She sorted through her necklaces and earrings and began to whine. "You know the one bad thing about this kimono? There's nothing to match it with and I don't feel right not having something around my neck."

Aneko then took out the silver butterfly necklace and previewing it in the mirror to see what it might look like on her. Byakuya smiled and walked over to her, lowering her small hands down from her neckline.

"I was hoping to give you this later on, but I think now will be equally appropriate." Byakuya said, dangling his little cherry blossom necklace in front of her and then separating the clasp, he placed it around her slender neck. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Byakuya! This is so beautiful. Thank you!" Aneko said, happily, getting up from her seat and wrapping her arms around Byakuya, kissing him on the cheek.

As Aneko drew back, Byakuya caught her by the waist and their eyes met. She looked dreamily into his eyes, slowly being pulled in. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She kissed back, not remembering the last time he had kissed her. They continued to kiss with each kiss, getting more intimate than the previous one. She missed this Byakuya. Her Byakuya. And she always would whenever he'd go away.

After numerous kisses, Byakuya broke off and said, sweetly, "Let's save something for our date, shall we?"

Aneko giggled and nodded. After about 3 minutes, both of them walked out of the house. Byakuya took her to the gardens that were filled with pink cherry blossom trees near his house. He had set up a little picnic underneath the rainfall of pink petals for her.

"Byakuya, you're such a romantic." Aneko said, happily, kissing Byakuya on the cheek, then taking his hand and leading him to the large blanket.

He blushed and smiled, as he sat closely beside her, saying, "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's been such a long time since we had time for ourselves."

"Yeah. You've been really busy, haven't you?"

Aneko looked at him in surprise and then she scratched the back of her head, sighing, "Yeah. I've been training with Captain Kyoraku a lot. I don't want to be weak anymore. I don't want other people doing the same thing that Ryoichi did. I hate that, but the good thing is that Captain Kyoraku is teaching me to get my final Bankai form for Monshirochou. I've been really trying, but she won't budge. Monshirochou thinks I'm still not experienced enough to control her Bankai form. She says I might kill myself, but I'm so sorry if you feel as if I was neglecting you or something. I really didn't mean it or anything."

Byakuya placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Don't worry. I'm just glad we're together now."

Byakuya softly kissed her, but when he kissed her again it became more passionate. Aneko placed her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He lowered his head down to her neck and kissed her there slowly. He finally found her weak spot and she couldn't resist letting out a moan. Byakuya smirked, pushing his hand through her thin kimono, tracing the long scar. Suddenly Aneko starts giggling.

Byakuya looked up and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"That tickles. Stop it." Aneko said, arching her back, trying to get away from his hand.

"No." Byakuya said, going back to kissing her neck.

He moved back up to her giggling face and kissed her on the lips once again, moving one of his knees farther in between her legs. A moan escaped the kiss and she tried looked away, but Byakuya kissed her before she did using his tongue to explore her mouth. Aneko ran her fingers through his black hair as he continued to stroke her back. Parting the kiss, he looked at her with his bedroom grey eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Aneko." Byakuya said, lying his head on her chest as she leaned against the tree behind them, giving them shade.

"Byakuya." Aneko said, stroking his black hair. "I love you too and I always will."

There was a long pause and then Byakuya shifted so his head laid on her lap, looked up at her, and said, "I'm so tired."

"Then go to sleep, darling." Aneko said.

"No way. This has been our first date that no one has disturbed us. I'm not going to miss out on anything." Byakuya said, taking her hand that stroking his hair and kissing it softly.

"Don't jinx it now. Let's just take in this moment, before anyone comes." Aneko said, leaning over and kissing Byakuya softly.

Aneko then leaned her head against the cherry blossom tree trunk and closed her eyes. Byakuya looked at her and listened as her breathing evened, assuming she was asleep. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead and looked up to see millions of light pink petals sway in the breeze. The sunlight peeked through the tiniest of holes to illuminate the couple. Birds chirped somewhere a song of the afternoon. The rainfall of pink petals still continued and one fell on Byakuya's face. He picked it up and lifted it. The small thin petal looked even paler between his pale fingers. He smiled and blew on it, letting it go and watching it float away. Then he closed his eyes just for a moment to listen to all the sounds, but he found himself drifting slowly to sleep.

A rustling came from some of the bushes across the path, opposite of where Aneko and Byakuya slept. Kyoraku poked his head out, along with Ukitake. Behind the two men stood Lord Kuchiki and Yamamoto. Kyoraku and Ukitake let out a big sigh and smiled at the sight.

"Why am I here?" Lord Kuchiki sneered.

"You said, you wanted to fight Aneko in a duel to the death, did you not, Lord Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, but why do I have to see this?"

"Because we are trying to show you how happy your son is without you interfering!" Kyoraku hissed.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. He's only a child." Lord Kuchiki snapped.

"Shh. You'll wake them, but it's so cute. Look at them. Why do you want to destroy that?" Ukitake asked.

"That's none of your business, Ukitake. So, do I have your permission, General Yamamoto?" Lord Kuchiki asked.

"No. Not yet. Wait, until Aneko is stronger and older. Right now she is a fledgling and compared to you, a sitting duck. Wait until she achieves her Bankai, then you'll have my permission, Lord Kuchiki. Until then, you will not be allowed to touch Aneko under my protection." Yamamoto said sternly.

"Fine. If that is the case, the years will pass and he will tire of her. You'll see. That happens to all teenage couples. It won't last." Lord Kuchiki spat, walking away towards the Kuchiki resident.

Kyoraku watched him walk away, even after he was long gone and then, making sure he was gone, said, furiously, "What the hell is his problem? Here are two lovers, one happening to be his son, who are madly in love with each other and he wants to break it up. He can go screw himself for all I care. He won't dare lay a finger on Aneko as long as I live."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kyoraku. We have both known how Lord Kuchiki can act and we can not change how he is. He might be right about them separating, though. They might do that by the time little Aneko achieves her Bankai. You never know." Ukitake sighed, looking at the sleeping Aneko and Byakuya. "What do you think, General Yamamoto?"

"Knowing little Aneko and Byakuya, I highly doubt it. Those two are so stubborn." Yamamoto said, smiling and then walking away.

Ukitake looked at him and smiled, saying, "They are stubborn."

Kyoraku nudged Ukitake and whispered, "We shouldn't wake them. As they said, this is their first date without any other disturbance. Come on. We'll get some kicks out of annoying Kurotsuchi and his new little assistant. That Kanji kid, I think?"

As Kyoraku flash-stepped away, Ukitake said, before following Kyoraku, "Oh! Do you remember we kept on mixing his potion bottles and he accidentally poured the wrong one in? That explosion took out the whole Shinigami Research Institute building. Classic prank, if I do say so myself."

* * *

**~At the Kuchiki Resident~**

Lord Kuchiki slammed the front door open, holding his chest, wincing at the pain. He limped to the master room and rummaged through the drawers finally finding a small bottle that had some pills inside. He took out two and swallowed them whole, before collapsing to the ground on his knees.

"Honey?" Lord Kuchiki heard a sweet voice say behind him at the doorway.

He turned, getting quickly up, hiding the bottle back in his drawer and saying, "Akana... w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you come home. I wanted to greet you." Akana said with a small smile, walking over to Lord Kuchiki. "Did you do what you wanted to do, darling?"

Akana placed her soft hand on Lord Kuchiki's cheek, as he looked down at her. He then placed his placed his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Raidon?"

"I'm sorry, Akana."

Akana looked at her husband and wrapped her long slender arms around him. These were the moments she loved about him, the reason she married him. When he would show his weak spots only to her. She could see he was so stressed out lately ever since Byakuya fell in love, but no one could blame him for being an overprotective father. That was his nature.

Lord Kuchiki kissed his wife's neck and sighed quietly, "What am I going to do?"

"Darling.... do you remember when we met?"

"How can I forget? You poured water on me, because you claimed you hated me since I was your cousin."

"Yeah, but after awhile, what happened?"

Lord Kuchiki looked up at her, his head still on her shoulder and said, with a smile, "We fell in love, eventually with a healthy amount of shouting, fighting, and tantrums."

Akana giggled and said, "Yet aside from all that, we fell in love... everything works out as time passes, Raidon. Answers will come in time. You just have to wait."

Lord Kuchiki straightened up and wrapped his arms around her waist, then looking at her straight in the eye with a frown, before saying, "I hate it when you talk like that."

"Then I shouldn't talk at all, now should I?" Akana giggled, suddenly kissing Lord Kuchiki on the lips, making him turn away, and blush. She laughed and continued teasing, "You're still that little school boy I know. Innocent and shy."

"Don't you sass me, Akana. I'll show I'm much better than that." Lord Kuchiki said, pulling her closer, making her laugh.

Suddenly there was knock on the door and both Lord Kuchiki and Akana turned and saw their trusted servant hunching over at the doorway.

"My lord, forgive me for the intrusion, but Lady Unohana is here for your daily check-up." The butler bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

Lord Kuchiki sighed and kissed Akana one last time, before leaving her alone in the dark and gloomy room. She looked sadly down at the ground and sat on the bed. After awhile, she walked out of the room and saw Captain Unohana outside Lord Kuchiki's office, sighing, packing her stuff back into her bag.

"Lady Unohana..... h-how is he?" Akana stuttered.

Unohana turned and shook her head before saying, "I'm sorry, Lady Kuchiki.... but Raidon is getting worse. It's already spreading throughout his body. I'm sorry to say, but at this point in time, our medicines are not advanced enough to affect his substantially. Forgive me."

Akana watched in horror as Unohana walked out of the house sadly, covering her mouth in shock with both her hands. She felt tears build up and fall down her face, onto the backs of her hands. She then slowly opened the door and saw Lord Kuchiki sitting in his chair, holding his face in his hands.

"Darling..." Akana said, walking to him and placing his hands around him.

Lord Kuchiki was silent and didn't move. Akana, unable to keep her composure, fell to her knees, crying hysterically. Lord Kuchiki looked at her and slowly kneeled alongside her, placing his arms around her, allowing her to cry on him. He felt her tears fall on his white captain overcoat and felt the wet tear soaking in. He silently kissed her on the head, consoling her quietly and looking over her shoulder into the darkness with empty eyes.

* * *

**Bonus Question**: Who does Akana and Lord Kuchiki remind you of? Just something to think about and something that was totally unintentional. I promise you. Well I hope you enjoyed my favorite chapter and please review! (^0^)


	15. There are Reasons for my Actions

**Author's Note****: You don't need to read this... **I'm going to be honest with you guys. I really don't want to say anything right now. I'm really really tired and I actually don't like this chapter. It's a bit messed up in my head. lolz. If you like it, I would absolutely adore you, but if you don't we're in the same boat. Anyway please review if you like this or not. -_-' Well I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Love forever, Cecilia May 3

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Fifteen**

**There are Reasons for my Actions**

Byakuya slowly walked up to his house in his shinigami. It had been a few years now and Byakuya was a young man now, having the more-defined body of a 23 year old. He held this aura around him that gave him the impression of a respected noble. A long white scarf wrapped around his neck, the same scarf that his father had around his neck long ago. All his boyish features simply disappeared and now Byakuya was older and more sophisticated in his own way.

"Mother? Father?" Byakuya called out, opening the front door silently and peeking in.

"Byakuya!" Byakuya's mother, Akana, called out to her son from the other side of the hallway, her arms wide opened.

Byakuya gave her a smile and hugged his mother who was shorter than him now before saying, "Hey, mom. How are you?"

Akana looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "I've never been better. Your father is doing great too. Come. Let us rest in the parlor."

Akana lead Byakuya to a room that had a table in the middle and several cushions around it for sitting. It was right across the hallway from Lord Kuchiki's office. Byakuya and Akana sat down on opposite sides of the table and a maid brought them tea.

"So how are you, Byakuya? You are so handsome. Just like your father when he was younger. How's Aneko? Is she doing well with all the exams and everything? You should help her get passing grades." Akana said, happily, looking at her son. "Oh! I'm so proud of you! Becoming the lieutenant for Captain Ukitake. You're so grown now."

Byakuya chuckled and said, "Aneko's fine. She's been up every night studying, so she leaves me to do errands for Captain Ukitake. General Yamamoto says if she keeps this up he might consider already making her a lieutenant in another squad or at least in a higher ranking position. Well, beside the point, mother... I have something to say."

"Yes, dear? Is it about Aneko?"

"Yes, mother." Byakuya said, but then paused and hesitated. "I want to marry Aneko."

"Oh my god! Darling, I'm so happy for you!"

Suddenly Akana saw Lord Kuchiki pass the doorway, heading to his office, but Akana caught him right in the middle of his doorway to a stop.

"Raidon, Byakuya has something to tell yo–"

Suddenly Lord Kuchiki put his finger up to tell her to keep quiet and said, "Be quiet for a moment, Akana, I'm in a good mood. Don't spoil it for me."

Byakuya watched as his father walked away and his mother run after him. _A good mood? I would hate to see him in a bad mood..._ Byakuya thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and Lord Kuchiki stormed into the room with angry eyes on his face. He took Byakuya arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Raidon! What are you doing??!!" Akana called out from the front doorway.

Lord Kuchiki stopped in his tracks and lifted Byakuya up off the ground by the front of his kimono, before saying, in a harsh tone. "Byakuya, it's been 20 years and you still together with that peasant. Now you want to marry her?! This is unbelievable. I'm ending this today."

"What are you going to do, father? Fight me so I can't be with her anymore?" Byakuya sternly said right back at his father.

Lord Kuchiki threw his son to the ground and said, "Get your little slut of a girlfriend and meet me in the stadium in 15 minutes."

Lord Kuchiki disappeared and Byakuya quickly got up, hissing under his breath, "Bastard!"

Byakuya flash-stepped away and Akana sighed at the doorway before saying to the family butler, "Takeshi, get Lady Unohana. Tell her to meet me at the stadium in 15 minutes and tell her it's an emergency."

Akana tied her kimono up to her knees and started to flash-step towards the arena, leaving the butler walking to the hospital building where Lady Unohana was.

* * *

**~At the Stadium~**

After 13 minutes past, Byakuya walked in the vast and empty stadium along with a black-haired young woman, about the age of 18, who had bright purple eyes. She wore a white kimono that was decorated with pink sakura flowers and black butterflies. She had her black hair up in a fancy high ponytail where some of the hair curled playfully. Her body had many smooth curves and her bosom was quite large for her petit size. Her skin was very pale contrasting from her rosy cheeks. She sighed and looked around.

"Byakuya, why are we here?" The young girl asked, moving closer to Byakuya.

"Aneko, I don't know what's wrong with my father, but after this, we can be together. I promise." Byakuya said, tightening his grip on her hand.

Aneko smiled and then two other figures came up behind them. They turned and saw Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake smiling and waving. Aneko ran over to Kyoraku and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Sensei-kun!" Aneko said, happily.

"Wow. I still can't get used to you, looking like that." Kyoraku said, sniffing and tearing up. "I can still remember you when you were so little. Now look at you. A beautiful young lady."

"And a handsome young man. Right, Byakuya?" Ukitake said to Byakuya.

Byakuya bowed his head and walked over to them, saying, "So, do you know what this is all about?"

Ukitake looked at Kyoraku who was still hugging Aneko and then got a serious face looking at Byakuya.

"Yeah, we know what this is about. It's not going to be pretty, since Aneko doesn't even know the final Bankai form of Monshirochou. She still won't budge, Aneko?" Kyoraku asked.

Aneko let him go, standing next to Byakuya, and shook her head no, saying, "Not yet. I've been training with for 20 years, but she only says that she will show me the form when I need it most, but why do I need to know the Bankai form now? He's not going to fight me..... is he?"

Ukitake sighed and said, "General Yamamoto made a deal with Lord Kuchiki that when you were stronger and more mature, Lord Kuchiki would fight you in order to see if you were a formidable addition to the Kuchiki family, unless you broke up with Byakuya in that time. It's been 20 years and you two have been inseparable. I'm sorry."

"That's ludicrous." Byakuya snapped. "He knows very well a captain can easily beat an academy student, hands down."

"That's why I made the deal." A voice said from the side of the group.

They all turned and saw Lord Kuchiki standing there with General Yamamoto and Lady Horoko. Yamamoto had a reluctant look in his eyes that Aneko noticed. She knew he didn't mean to make the deal, but as the head of the Gotei 13, he had no choice. She smiled and bowed to both the captains.

"Lord Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to see you again as well as you, General Yamamoto." Aneko said, politely, then she turned to Lady Horoko, bowing respectfully.

Lady Horoko looked, silently at Aneko and nodded her head, acknowledging her.

General Yamamoto looked up and said, "You look well, Aneko. I swear you're looking more and more like Lady Horoko."

Yamamoto smiled, turning to Lady Horoko, who was still silent. Her face hardly changed.

"Enough small talk. I want to get this over and done with." Lord Kuchiki snapped.

"Very well. I think you already know the terms, Aneko." General Yamamoto said, calmly. "This battle is to the death of course."

Aneko hesitated and nodded, saying, "Yes sir, but I think Lady Kuchiki would like to have a word with Lord Kuchiki before we get started."

Aneko pointed to Lady Kuchiki who was standing a couple of meters away behind Lord Kuchiki and Yamamoto. Beside her was Lady Unohana who had a tense look on her face. Lord Kuchiki glared at Aneko and walked to his wife. He kissed her and started to talk. Unohana forced Lord Kuchiki to sit down and she began to check his pulse and his body's condition.

Suddenly Aneko's body started to glow and her outfit changed into her shinigami uniform. Monshirochou appeared floating next to her as the light around Aneko disappeared. She looked at Byakuya and kissed him softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Byakuya asked her, as Aneko parted their lips.

She nodded and looked over at Monshirochou, saying, "Monshirochou will protect me. I'm going to be fine, Byakuya. Let's just hope your father doesn't use his zanpakuto's final form."

"Considering Lord Kuchiki, he'd use that on his very first move." Kyoraku sighed, placing his hand on her head. "Be careful, kiddo. This is going to be a tough match. I don't want you to die this soon."

Aneko nodded and suddenly felt Ukitake strangle her while hugging her, shouting in a quirky way, "OH ANEKO! DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE RIGHT HERE WITH YOU!! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR!! OH I JUST CAN'T LET YOU GO!!!"

"Captain Ukitake, let go so she doesn't die in your arms before the match even has a chance to start." General Yamamoto calmly said.

Ukitake let go and Aneko collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. She looked up at Yamamoto and smiled, trying to say thank you.

Aneko slowly stood up and saw Lady Horoko approach her. Aneko looked into her guardian's vibrant purple eyes and smiled. Lady Horoko looked at Aneko and hugged her tightly. She felt sadness sweep over her and was trying her very hardest to keep up her composure.

Lady Horoko pushed Aneko away gently and looked into her own eyes, saying softly, "I've known you ever since day one and I never knew you to give up. You'll get through this, Aneko."

Aneko smiled and hugged Lady Horoko tightly.

"Are you done playing?" Lord Kuchiki's voice sounded through the thin air.

"If you are." Aneko said, quietly, backing away from Lady Horoko.

"Insolent..." Lord Kuchiki hissed under his breath, jumping down to the battle area.

Aneko followed him without another word. Everybody else sat down in the stands. Byakuya sat next to his mother who was looking worried. Kyoraku looked up at the sky and saw it was grey, foreshadowing that the weather would not be to their liking. Thunder roared in a cloud faraway. Kyoraku couldn't remember the last time Lord Kuchiki used his zanpakuto, but he did remember that it was literally brought great amounts of lightning and thunder with rain to top it off.

Aneko slowly walked to the opposite side of Lord Kuchiki and sighed, unsheathing her zanpakuto. She bowed to Lord Kuchiki who bowed back. He then pointed to the clouds above and showed her 3 fingers. Aneko knew it was when the lightning struck 3 times, the battle would begin. Huge gusts of winds blew against Aneko and Lord Kuchiki, causing Aneko's shinigami outfit to whip furiously and the same went with Lord Kuchiki's captain's uniform. Aneko looked at Byakuya and the others and saw a force field made entirely out of spiritual energy surrounding them. She was glad they didn't have to feel what she was experiencing right now. It was hard to see, but she could still see Lord Kuchiki's white overcoat.

The lightning struck once.

_Aneko, do not summon me yet. Let him attack you then when you see him, block it and then summon me._ Monshirochou said, still floating next to Aneko. Aneko nodded.

The lightning struck again.

Aneko shifted her hands that were on the hilt a little, readying herself for anything.

The final lightning struck and then suddenly Aneko saw the last lightning shoot down straight on Lord Kuchiki who held his sword straight up. The lightning lit up the whole arena and Aneko saw the lightning surround Lord Kuchiki's zanpakuto.

"Ikazuchi, cause your rumbling destruction!" Aneko heard Lord Kuchiki shout above the howling wind.

Suddenly he swiped his sword down onto the ground in the direction of Aneko. Once it hit the barren Earth, blue lightning shot out from his sword and turned into a great dragon that was traveling at great speeds towards Aneko. She placed her zanpakuto in front of her blocking the dragon with all her might as a white butterfly shaped in front of her zanpakuto, blocking the dragon.

Aneko jumped out of the way of the dragon and in mid-air, screamed, "Shine your light of death upon these grounds, Monshirochou!"

But as Aneko's zanpakuto changed, Lord Kuchiki appeared behind her and kicked her down to the ground. Her body made a large crater on the stadium floor. He swiped his sword once more, still in the air, sending another dragon towards Aneko's limp body that was in the middle of the crater. The dragon came roaring down at her, but at the last moment, Monshirochou created a shield for Aneko. Aneko quickly got up and sliced her way through the dragon into the air, trying her hardest to strike Lord Kuchiki. Lord Kuchiki parried her attack and kicked her once again, but in the face. As Aneko headed down back to the ground, she swiped her fans open and launched the hidden knives at him, which successfully punctured both his shoulders. Aneko pulled him down with all her might as she hit the floor against her back. She screamed in agony, but continued to pull. He came straight down and made another crater that overlapped her own.

Lord Kuchiki quickly stood up and used the knives to his advantaged. He took the knives out of his body and threw them up in the air. Suddenly at his command, a lightning bolt shot down hitting the knives, the electricity moving through the thin iron strings, eventually electrifying Aneko. Aneko, instantaneously, pulled the knives away from the lightning and hid them back in her fan. She panted and looked at her hands, seeing them brown and burnt underneath the fan. Before she could think again, Lord Kuchiki pierced her stomach, sending electric waves throughout her body. She screamed in agony as the pulses of the lightning bolt surged through her body.

"Aneko!" Byakuya shouted, standing up and jumping off the edge to help her, but Ukitake and Kyoraku held him back by the arms. "Let go of me! Father stop this!!"

Aneko continued to scream, as Lord Kuchiki kept the sword in. Suddenly, still out of pure pain, Aneko took his sword by her hands and pushes Lord Kuchiki's zanpakuto out from her side, leaving a big gash. She swung her knives, trying to pierce him at the upper chest, but misses as he dodged it effortlessly.

"What is she doing? She's going to bleed to death." Kyoraku gasped, still holding back Byakuya.

Aneko swayed back and forth, feeling the blood stains her hakama. She then took out her fans, snapped them open, and charged towards Lord Kuchiki. She disappeared at the last moment, flash-stepping to his side, then trying to strike. He parried again and struck her face. He suddenly took the front of her kimono and threw her sharply down, face first into the ground. Once again, Lord Kuchiki held up his sword once more and a lightning bolt shot down around his zanpakuto. Looking at the struggling Aneko, he swipes it in her direction and the blue and white dragon hits her directly, emitting a bright white light, blinding everyone.

After the white light, Byakuya and everybody else stood up to see what happened. They waited until the smoke cleared and gasped in horror. Lord Kuchiki stood there over a motionless body. He sighed and started to walk away. It was a direct hit. When he was about 4 meters away, suddenly he felt something slice through his stomach. He looked behind him and saw Aneko there, standing, using the sword for support, her zanpakuto through his chest. There was a long pause and then Lord Kuchiki started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Aneko snapped.

Lord Kuchiki turned and said, "You think you can kill me that easily? Think again." Lord Kuchiki then held up his sword above his head and pointed it to the skies. "Behold the final form of my zanpakuto."

_ANEKO GET AWAY FROM THERE!!! MOVE!! MOVE!!_ Monshirochou screamed in Aneko's head.

Aneko immediately took back her sword and jumped away from Lord Kuchiki, watching the lightning surround him. His zanpakuto shot a ray of light upward and lightning from five areas of the cloud above struck him. Suddenly the areas where each lightning bolt originated revealed five dragon heads. They detached themselves from the cloud and moved furiously, their ends swirling around Lord Kuchiki's body. All his wounds healed and his outfit changed into a white version of the shinigami uniform. He turned his head to side-glance at Aneko and laughed. She looked at her hands and found herself trembling uncontrollably.

"She's scared." Ukitake whispered.

"Of course, he just released his zanpakuto's final form and she doesn't even know her own. I couldn't teach her how to fight against this kind of thing since Monshirochou wouldn't budge." Kyoraku snapped.

Aneko stepped backwards and watched as the five dragons looked at her with bright red eyes. She then felt her zanpakuto shake. She looked at it and heard Monshirochou's voice in her head.

_Aneko. This is the time you must use my final form. I didn't want Kyoraku to teach it to you. Trust me. We will win. Stick my blade in the ground and kneel down, still holding on to the hilt as tight as you can. Don't let go._ Monshirochou said, sternly.

Aneko nodded and shouted to Lord Kuchiki, "Stop showing off. Since you have shown your ace card, I shall show you mine."

"What is she talking about?" General Yamamoto asked.

"No… but I thought…" Lady Horoko gasped.

"She's not." Ukitake gasped.

"She is." Kyoraku cursed.

"She's going to release Monshirochou." Byakuya whispered.

Aneko shouted and dug her zanpakuto into the ground. She kneeled down and held onto the hilt tightly. Suddenly everyone saw a clear crystal glass ripple on the ground in layers starting around her. A great big piece of ice struck her down and then cracked as it hit the ground. As it cracked, it revealed Aneko in a white gown with a haze surrounding her. Crystal butterflies flew around and her hair was decorated with pink and white ice pearls. The only thing that wasn't white were her piercing purple eyes. On her back, two thin crystal ice wings stuck out and coming out of the sky was a big white butterfly that was almost as big as half the arena. It floated next to Aneko and landed on her arm which she held out. The grey cloud parted a little forming a small hole where snow began to fall upon her.

"Monshirochou." General Yamamoto gasped, "That is the exact same form as Monshirochou."

Suddenly tired of waiting, Lord Kuchiki sent one dragon at her, but surprisingly Aneko simply blew in the direction of the incoming dragon and ice forms around the dragon, trapping it within the ice encasement.

"I see our powers are equal and I promised my wife I would not drag this out two far. I propose one final move?" Lord Kuchiki shouted to Aneko.

She nodded and held out her hand. Ice formed around it and her hand became an ice blade. Suddenly both Aneko and Lord Kuchiki charged at each other along with their spirits following. Lightning sparks lit up the ground as Lord Kuchiki stepped and ice formed around Aneko's feet as she steped. The two spirits collided into each other as their masters collided. Their was a white flash and then silence. The sky immediately cleared and the spirits disappeared. As the smoke cleared, Aneko and Lord Kuchiki stood there unmoving. Suddenly blood poured out of Aneko across the upper chest. She fell to the ground. Lord Kuchiki sighed and sheathes his zanpakuto. He looked down at the body and shook his head. He started to walk away slowly, but as he walked, blood started to pour from his body too. He collapses.

"Who won?" Ukitake asked.

"Just wait." Kyoraku said.

They did and saw a pink crystal butterfly float down to Aneko and merge with her body. She slowly got up and looked at the others. She paused then gave them a big smile.

"SHE WON!! ANEKO WON!!" Ukitake shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh my god…" Lady Horoko sighed, happily.

As everybody celebrated, Aneko limped over to Lord Kuchiki and commanded a crystal butterfly to land on him, barely healing him. She sat down in front of Lord Kuchiki and watched him flutter his eyes open. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I lost, didn't I?"

Aneko nodded, unable to speak since she was weak.

He chuckled and looked away before saying, "Do you know why I hate you so much, Aneko?"

She shook her head.

"I hated you because you reminded me of.... a girl I used to love before I met Akana."

Aneko flinched with surprise and stared at Lord Kuchiki.

"I loved her more than anything in the world. She was a peasant just like you. Came into the Seireitei just like you. I was Byakuya's age then and I fell in love." He chuckled and continued, "She loved me like you did to Byakuya, but she did something I could never forget."

Aneko kept quiet and listened.

"One day when I went to her house to ask her to marry me, I found her sleeping with my best friend. I was such in a state of shock that I killed both of them. My father found out and hid the clues they were ever there. Seeing you with Byakuya, enraged me and I remembered the feeling that I had when I saw her there in his arms. I didn't want my son to see that or have the chance to see that or feel it. Even if I part from this world. I swear to you Aneko. You will not stay with my son. I don't care who you are, you'll always be a back-stabbing peasant who is capable of anything."

Aneko gasped, but before she could do anything, Lord Kuchiki took out a knife and stabbed himself. Aneko gasped as she felt his blood splat on her face. She watched as Lord Kuchiki ceased breathing and she heard a scream from the stands. Lady Akana fainted into the arms of Byakuya. She looked back at Lord Kuchiki's body and crawled away frightened. She didn't want to kill him, but he was dead and no spirit can heal death. She hid her face in her hands, crying and she screamed to the heavens above as his blood slowly spread from his body, sinking into the ground as it released the oxygen within them... dying along with their master.


	16. Blackness Shrouds Even the Truth

**Author's Note:** **You don't have to read this! ^_^ I'm just being me. **This is a long chapter. A reeeally loooooooooooooooong chapter! God, it took me an hour just editing it. I changed a lot, but here it is. I don't want to drag you away from reading this and take up more of your precious time, so I'll just talk to you in the next chapter. And if you're reading this, thanks!! So here are some things you should look for in my honest opinion: 200. That's it. Please review and enjoy!!! ^0^

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Sixteen**

**Blackness Shrouds Even the Truth  
**

Aneko's eyes fluttered open to the sound of chirping birds and the gentle breeze that was rustling a pile of dead leaves. She sighed and tried to lift herself up, but felt something pushing her stomach down. Flopping back on her pillow, Aneko's eyes shifted downwards and smiled. The heavy weight that was pushing Aneko down was Byakuya's head. He was sleeping soundly on her stomach. Aneko, afraid to wake him, slowly lowered his head on her pillow and rolled out of the futon.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, expecting to be at the Company 4 barracks. No, she was in her room and she was happy because that meant she didn't have any serious injuries that needed any immediate attention. Aneko sighed. _Or maybe is it that I can't even remember what happened to me?_ Aneko thought to herself. _If I'm correct, I was at the coliseum, right? _Aneko gave out a heavy sigh and looked at her hands. She saw blood.

Aneko gasped and shut her eyes. It took a little while for Aneko to gather up the courage, but she peered once more at her pale hands. The blood was gone. _I swore, I saw blood…_ Aneko thought. She shook her head and slowly got up.

"I was just my imagination."

As she got up and looked around. She hadn't noticed it before but Aneko surprisingly saw Kyoraku and Ukitake sleeping against the wall together. Several empty bottles of sake were toppled over around them. Turning to a loud snore, Aneko turned her attention to the small kotatsu that was in the middle of the room. Kanji was there, snoring rather loudly with a few cookie crumbs on his face and the empty cookie plate as his pillow. Aneko smiled and then noticed from the corner of her eye someone else was at the doorway sleeping quietly. It was General Yamamoto himself and hidden behind him was Lady Horoko leaning against his arm.

"Have all of you been waiting for me to wake up?" Aneko whispered, smiling.

Aneko shook her head and slowly walked out of the room, to take a bath and made some breakfast for her sleeping guests. After taking a long-deserved bath, Aneko wore her special white kimono that had black butterflies decorated all over the side of her leg that Lady Horoko gave her for her birthday. She felt it was a special occasion since everyone was here. She finally got to the kitchen and assumed that it had to be very early in the morning since there were no maids bustling to cook. Sighing, Aneko made several pickled plum rice balls and dumplings. Placing her simple snacks and some tea on a tray, she took the breakfast to her room and quietly placed it on the kotatsu.

Aneko sighed and looked at her hand again. She must have only been imagining it, but just for a split moment, she swore she saw scarlet blood drip from her hands. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Aneko looked out in the small garden that the opened Japanese slide doors exposed and sat on the porch, listening to the morning birds sing. She felt someone sit next to her and at the corner of her eye saw the pink overcoat.

"Good morning, Sensei." Aneko whispered, smiling, her eyes on the swaying grass.

The little Japanese stream sounded peacefully, harmonizing with the wind and rustling grass. Kyoraku and Aneko sat there, listening.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoraku said, after awhile, breaking the silence.

"I feel... good." Aneko said, looking at the trees that blocked the sun. "Just so you know, I feel a whole lot better than before, so for a lack of a better term, I'll say I'm feeling good."

Kyoraku placed his hand on Aneko's shoulder and said, "Aneko, you don't know, do you? Aneko, you've been out for a week. You've been in a coma."

Aneko looked at Kyoraku with wide eyes, and then they softened. She looked back out into the garden.

"I had a feeling I was going to do something like that, but for a week? Wow. I really wasn't expecting it to be that long."

Kyoraku took placed his hand back at his side and said, "You sound so blasé about the whole ordeal when the people around you were worried sick. Well, I'm not surprised that you didn't feel or even remember anything since you almost used up all of your spiritual energy using Monshirochou."

Kyoraku went quiet for a little while as the birds continued to sing.

"Aneko," Kyoraku began once again, "During that coma, you used up so much spiritual energy that there was none left for your basic bodily functions."

Aneko looked at Kyoraku with wide eyes. They were silent.

Kyoraku sighed and continued, "Your heart sometimes gave up. For several seconds, you weren't part of this world anymore. You were, in a sense, dead. I don't know how and I swear to everything in this world that I wouldn't ask, but every time you died, you came back. If that isn't a miracle, I don't know what one is."

There was a long pause and Aneko asked, quietly, "How is Lord Kuchiki?"

Kyoraku sighed once more, taking a bite from one of Aneko's rice balls, "He was given a company funeral and cremated the day after. It turned out that he had a malignant case of heart cancer. Only Akana and Unohana knew of it. Byakuya was shocked to hear it that he stood on the hill overlooking the whole Seireitei where Lord Kuchiki's ashes were released. He stood there for a whole day before coming here."

"He was dead even before the fight started." Aneko whispered.

"You can say that. Unohana thought that he was going to die within the week anyway. He was always the one I thought who would die in battle and he did, but for it to be against his son's girlfriend. It's stupid."

"How is it stupid? He just didn–" Aneko then stopped talking, looking at Kyoraku's confused face.

_He doesn't know... No one knows about it. No one knows why Lord Kuchiki really hated me and they shouldn't. It was Lord Kuchiki's weakness and fear. It would drag his name in the dirt if I only told._ Aneko thought.

"Sorry. I'm just tired. It's nothing... forget what I said."

Kyoraku looked at her with suspicious eyes and then heard something stir inside. General Yamamoto stood there with Lady Horoko next to him. Lady Horoko grabbed a dumpling and with General Yamamoto walked over to Aneko and Kyoraku. She looked at Aneko and knelt down, hugging Aneko tightly, silent tears pouring down her face. Her whole strength was put into keeping her composure together. Aneko hugged her back, comforting the woman she saw as a mother. Before she knew it, tears found their way down her face. General Yamamoto simply stood next to Kyoraku, watching Lady Horoko and Aneko cry together

"Aneko, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Lady Horoko pushing Aneko away, but kept her tightening grip on Aneko's shoulders in place, and began scolding her, "Don't you ever do that to me young lady. On top of that, have you learned anything from me? A young lady should never put those around in such a fight. It's unseemly."

Aneko looked at Lady Horoko and smiled, wrapping her arms around her guardians neck tightly, and muttering quietly through her tears, "Yes ma'am."

"You're wearing that kimono. I'm so happy that I can see you in such a beautiful outfit once again." Lady Horoko continued to cry.

"Come now, Horoko. She's not dead. That's what matters, but now that she is awake and breathing, we must get down to serious matters." General Yamamoto said, sternly.

Suddenly Aneko was pushed down, being buried in Lady Horoko's bosom and she heard Lady Horoko protest, "Yamamoto, Aneko just woke up. Please give her a moment to breathe at least."

Yamamoto looked at Lady Horoko with irritated eyes and sighed, "Well you're not exactly making it any better, Horoko."

Lady Horoko looked down and realized she was suffocating Aneko. She immediately let go and Aneko gasped for air, panting fast. Kyoraku and Yamamoto both laughed.

Aneko then looked at Yamamoto and said, "General Yamamoto, I'm fine." She got up and bowed. "I'm ready for the consequences that wait for me."

"Aneko... are you sure?" Lady Horoko said, worried.

Aneko nodded. Suddenly, Kyoraku slapped her in the back of the head, causing Aneko to fall forward. She rubbed her red forehead and glared at Kyoraku.

"What you do that for?" Aneko cried.

"You have to train. Don't act as if your body isn't aching right now since it hasn't had any of my awesome training for several days." Kyoraku pointed out. "If you want consequences, you'll be getting it from your sensei! Do you understand me, Aneko?!"

Aneko sighed and smiled. He saw right through her. Her arms and back were hurting and it only seemed that the pain would increase. She looked at Yamamoto who nodded and then flash-stepped back to his office. Lady Horoko sighed and stood up.

"Lady Horoko, where are you going?" Aneko asked, watching Lady Horoko straighten her kimono.

"There's a captain meeting soon about Lord Kuchiki's death and since he is the Squad 6 captain, we need to find a replacement and since all the exams are completed, noting no one passed, I'm guessing that we're going to get into an argument. We also have to discuss about the battle and what punishment should you be given. After all, killing a captain is a serious offense, especially when the whole Seireitei was watching." Lady Horoko said, flash-stepping away.

Aneko looked at Kyoraku, flabber-ghasted.

"What?" Kyoraku yawned, finishing his rice ball.

Aneko looked at her sensei in astonishment. "What do you mean, 'What'? What does she mean that the whole Seireitei say the fight? I only saw you, Captain Ukitake, Lady Kuchiki, Captain Unohana, Byakuya, Lady Horoko, and General Yamamoto there! That's six people."

Kyoraku sighed, "It turns out Captain Kurotsuchi had a new piece of technology set up at the coliseum. It's a new kind of camera thing and it recorded your whole battle with Lord Kuchiki. It got broadcasted to all the barracks accidentally, of course."

Aneko sighed and looked at a twirling red petal that was traveling on the passing wind, "That's more than 200, isn't it?"

Aneko looked at Kyoraku. He merely gazed out at the garden.

Then he stood and patted Aneko on the head, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry about it, kiddo."

Aneko followed Kyoraku with her eyes as he picked up two wooden swords from when she was still a kid. Kyoraku tossed one at Aneko, who caught it instantaneously. Kyoraku sighed and jumped into the serene garden. He glanced at Aneko.

"What the hell are you waiting for, little lady? Did you already forget your punishment for missing a week's worth of training?"

Aneko smiled and shook her head. She jumped down from the porch and began to spar with her sensei, like the good old days.

* * *

"Aneko....Hmmmm....." Byakuya mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and then realizing he fell asleep, he shot up and looked around. "Aneko?"

She wasn't in her bed and she didn't seem to be in the room. He quickly stood up and walked to the door. Suddenly he heard the instant impact of wooden swords in the garden. He turned quickly and walked out to the porch, stopping next to Ukitake, who was drinking a cup of hot green tea. His eyes were watching Aneko and Kyoraku spar.

Ukitake snapped out of his trance and looked up at Byakuya, greeting him cheerfully, "Good morning, Byakuya."

"Morning, Captain." Byakuya said, nodding and then looking at Aneko parry another of Kyoraku's attack. "She looks better."

"Yeah, doesn't she? It's amazing that she's not tired anymore, but as lively as a little chipmunk. I swear one of these days that girl's going to give somebody a heart attack with her antics." Ukitake laughed.

"Yeah." Byakuya agreed quietly and then his fist clenched and he charged after Aneko, grabbing another wooden sword from the wall.

"Byakuya?" Ukitake said, confused, and then he smiled, "I swear that boy will grow old if he keeps worrying like that."

Sensing Byakuya attacking, Kyoraku jumped away from Aneko and sat on the grass. Aneko looked at him in a confused way and then turned to see Byakuya charging at her, but she didn't have time to react and found herself being tackled by Byakuya. Aneko hit the ground and her wooden sword flew in the air, landing a few meters away. Aneko looked up at Byakuya who was on top of her and saw him slowly get up. He looked at her with angry eyes.

"Aneko... how could you do that to me? How could you scare me like that?" Byakuya shouted at her, grabbing her wrist and pinning her down. "What in the world were you thinking? The least you could do was to wake me up when you did! You could've… you could've…"

Byakuya collapsed onto Aneko's chest once again, breathing heavily. _You haven't been sleeping at all, have you? _Aneko thought. She looked at him with sad eyes and sat up, so his head was now on her lap. He looked away from her, still irritated. She bent over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry." Aneko whispered when she parted their lips.

Byakuya looked at her and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her down to kiss her more passionately. After awhile of kissing, he looked at her with serious eyes.

"You are forbidden to ever do that to me! Do you hear me, Aneko? I won't allow it."

Aneko merely nodded, tilting her head and smiling at him. He sighed and placed his hand on his face.

"You are so annoying." Byakuya retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aneko shouted.

"What it sounds like. You're annoying."

"If I'm so annoying, get off me!"

"No."

"Byakuya! I hate you so much." Aneko said, kicking Byakuya in the head, causing him to rool off her.

"What was that for?!" Byakuya shouted, rubbing his head.

"For being annoying."

"Oh, now I'm the annoying one?"

"You've always been annoying."

As Byakuya and Aneko continued to argue, Kyoraku sighed and walked over to Ukitake, sitting next to him. He wiped his face with his hand and yawned widely.

"They seem to be back to normal." Ukitake said, happily.

"Don't remind me." Kyoraku groaned.

Suddenly a shinigami appeared in front of them, causing everyone to be silent. Aneko and Byakuya looked over at the shinigami as did Kyoraku and Ukitake. He bowed lowly.

"Lady Kuchiki would like to have an audience with Lord Byakuya. She is also giving Lord Byakuya the option of having Miss Aneko with him at the Kuchiki resident." The shinigami said, formally.

"Fine. We'll send them as soon as they are finished playing." Kyoraku sighed.

"Yes sir." The shinigami said, disappearing once again.

Kyoraku looked at the Byakuya and Aneko and said, "Well... get going. You don't want to keep Lady Kuchiki waiting."

Byakuya nodded and looked at Aneko who was dusting off her kimono. She smiled at him and flash-stepped to the Kuchiki resident. He sighed and followed her.

Ukitake paused, sipping his tea, and said, "What do you think that was about?"

"If I'm correct, today was supposed to be the reading of Raidon's will."

Ukitake smiled and continued to sip his tea, "That can't be good."

Kyoraku chuckled, "Tell me about it."

* * *

**~At the Kuchiki Resident~**

Aneko appeared in front of the dark house with Byakuya beside her. She saw a young woman in the front dressed in black and she was looking at Aneko with emotionless eyes. _Lady Kuchiki..._ Aneko thought. Both of them walked up to her and Aneko bowed lowly in respect. Byakuya hugged his mother tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come, Byakuya. The family is inside. Go greet them." Lady Kuchiki said, ignoring Byakuya's eye twitch from the word 'family'.

Byakuya bowed to his mother and gave a glance at Aneko, who smiled at him. He sighed and disappeared into the house.

Aneko began to follow Byakuya until Akana stepped in front of her. Aneko looked at Byakuya's mother and was in awe. This was actually the first time, Aneko had a close look at her. It's true, Aneko had been to Byakuya's house now and then, but in those moments, Aneko saw glimpses of his mother within the Kuchiki walls. To her, Byakuya's mother was an enigma, but now with a clear view on her face, Aneko realized, that she was beautiful beyond compare. Her skin was so pale and so white and her eyes were gentle and intense. Her beauty made Aneko feel self-conscious. _The perfect woman…_ Aneko thought, repeating Lady Horoko's belief.

"Lady Kuchiki?" Aneko began.

Akana looked at Aneko with stern eyes and turned to the house, before saying, "Aneko. Please do note that while you in the Kuchiki house, you have been considered an enemy to the family. So as a piece of advice, it is wise for you not to speak or make eye contact with any of the Kuchiki family members. Byakuya will not be able to protect you under this roof."

Lady Kuchiki walked into the morbid house without another word. Aneko gulped and followed her in. The house seemed to be a little different, as if a heavy atmosphere choked the very life out of Aneko. She merely ignored the suffocating feeling. Both Lady Kuchiki and Aneko finally walked into the sitting room where Aneko swore felt an aura of hate around each person sitting in the room. Everyone glared at her, making Aneko sit in the corner, head down to the floor. After a while of quiet talking, General Yamamoto came in with his lieutenant and Lady Horoko. He sat at the end of the long table and took out a scroll. Lady Horoko and Chojiro Sasakibe sat behind him, each on a different side of the general-captain. Everyone fell silent and looked at General Yamamoto.

He looked around and his gaze fell on Aneko. Yamamoto averted his eyes and looked at Lady Kuchiki before saying, "Because of unforeseen incidents this last week, the beloved husband, loving father, and head of the Kuchiki House, Raidon Kuchiki, has passed away. Here in my hands is his will and his last requests will be honored and followed in respect to him."

Yamamoto paused and then unrolled the dirty old scroll. He inhaled and exhaled and then began to read.

_If you are reading this already, it means that I have already succumbed to death. As you know or have found out, I have been suffering over the years with heart cancer. Unable to allow myself to die to such a disease, I would expect myself to have lost in battle no matter who my opponent would be. So this document will tell my family how my possessions will be separated. I leave the house and all of its possessions to my dear wife, Akana Kuchiki. My many books will be given to my brother, Fudo Kuchiki. My experiments and research will be given to Captain Kurotsuchi and..... _

The will continued on to what seemed like hours on end and then General Yamamoto stopped. He looked up at Byakuya and then back down at the parchment. Aneko looked up sullenly not wanting to create any attention to herself. General Yamamoto began to read again.

_Last but not least, my son, Byakuya Kuchiki. I leave you my office and all its contents. I also leave you with Ikazuchi. Please take care of him. He is one of my few dear possessions. Son, please forgive me for not being able to spend time with you like a true father is suppose to spend with his son. I hope you can forgive me when the time comes. I then hand down the responsibility of the Kuchiki House to you, son, when my father, Ginrei Kuchiki, sees you are fit to take over. Goodbye, my family. I hope we will be able to see each other again not soon, but when the time comes. ~Raidon Kuchiki~_

General Yamamoto sighed and scrolled the parchment back.

"General Yamamoto, there seems to be something on the back." Byakuya said, politely.

Yamamoto looked at the back and saw there was still more. He sighed as he skimmed over it and his eyes widened. He cleared his voice and continued.

_Oh, I forgot one other significant detail in my son's part of this will. I hope little Aneko is listening for I also have something for her. She probably is the only one who knows why I hated her so, but Byakuya, my one last request for you, if you have any respect for me or for your noble blood, I demand that you do not marry Aneko._

Byakuya and Aneko gasped. Aneko covered her mouth and looked down at the ground. Byakuya clenched his fist and turned to his mother who seemed unsurprised. Yamamoto continued.

_I do not care if you marry someone else or if don't marry someone at all. If you are to betray my wish, I have failed as a father and a teacher to you. I hope you make the right decision, my dearest son._

Yamamoto placed the scroll down and looked around the room. Everybody was looking at Byakuya with stern eyes. Then the silence broke.

"That was his only wish, was is not, Byakuya? Besides, it is not so hard when you think about it." One of the relatives said.

Aneko looked up and saw Byakuya shaking, probably from rage.

"I didn't expect anything less from Raidon. A loving father until the end." Another said.

"Byakuya, why would you even want to marry the murderer of your father?"

"Quiet!" Byakuya shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "How dare insult the one who will become the head lady of the Kuchiki House one day! My father has given me the title of head of this house now and I will not stand for insults such as that."

Suddenly Aneko ran out of the room, slamming open the sliding door. Byakuya looked up and chased after her. Then the sound of loud weeping sounds through the room as Akana breaks down on the floor, crying loudly.

* * *

**~Outside the Kuchiki Resident~**

Aneko stormed out of building and was on the verge of flash-steping away, but Byakuya caught her by the arm, before she could move. Trying her hardest to rip away from him, she falls to the ground.

"What's wrong, Aneko?" Byakuya asked softly, kneeling next to her, still holding onto her arm.

Aneko paused and said, "You wanted to ask my hand in marriage?"

"Yes. One the day you fought my father, I asked him and my mother for their blessings. I never had a chance to ask you, but he's gone now and he won't get in the way. No one will." Byakuya said, stroking her cheek and then letting her go.

Aneko sat silently next to him, looking at the ground and then said, "You are going to marry me?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Byakuya felt Aneko slap him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. She stood up and walked backwards away from him. He rubbed his cheek and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who said I would say yes? Who said I would agree?" Aneko shouted at him, shaking her head.

"Aneko? What are you saying?"

"Byakuya, I can't allow to put me above your father. For goodness sake, Byakuya!! It's his last wish from you and you would betray it. I won't allow you to be dragged down with me! Please."

Byakuya looked at her dumbfounded and said, "Wait, what? You don't.... You don't want to be together, anymore?"

"Byakuya... I-I don't...." Aneko said, closing her eyes, fighting back the tears.

She didn't want him to suffer because of her. She didn't want him to be unhappy because of her even if it meant that she had to perish inside. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him... right? He didn't need to know that she loved him and wanted to marry him with all of her heart. He didn't need to know she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. _He'll find another. I'm sure of it. I know he'll find a legitimate wife to make him and his family happy._ Aneko thought. _If he settled down with me, problems will just keep coming._

Aneko sighed and said, calmly, keeping a straight face, "Byakuya, I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I will not marry you." She paused, then smiled, "Please leave me be. I don't wish to see you anymore."

Aneko turned, not wanting to see his expression on his face or not wanting him to see the pain on her face. She flash-stepped away, tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept on streaming down. Not paying attention, Aneko slipped off the roof and fell down to the ground below. She shut her eyes tightly and felt the hard ground hit her back sharply. She kept a whelp from coming out of her mouth and looked up at the sky. It was grey and dark and then blackness swept over her eyes.

* * *

Byakuya watched as Aneko disappeared away. He couldn't believe what she said and he wouldn't. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. It was Yamamoto.

"General."

"Are you going after her?" Yamamoto whispered in a monotone voice.

"Of course! She must still be tired or shocked from her coma. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Byakuya shouted.

"Byakuya, if you truly love her as you say you do, you would listen to her wishes." Yamamoto said, disappearing away to his office with Lady Horoko and Chojiro Sasakibe following close behind.

Byakuya looked at his hands and knew what Yamamoto meant. It was just hard to accept it. Byakuya suddenly punched the ground so hard that his fist began to bleed. He watched the blood spill from his fist in between the crevices in the tile, soaking into the cement.


	17. Is It My Right?

**Author's Note****: You don't have to read this... if you don't want to... It'd be thoughtful... You'll help a lonely author feel special... Just kidding! ^_^ **OMG only one more chapter to go!! Hahaha! What will happen to our little heroine? What will become of our little hero? The tables are officially turned, baby!! ^_^ Please review! Please! I beg of you! I look at my story traffic and I have hits, BUT NO ONE'S FRICKIN' REVIEWING!!! Don't make me beg!!! Please!! I love you all, but you have to review if you want more to come! Please!!!! But anyway, enjoy!!

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Seventeen  
**

**Is It My Right?**

Aneko could feel something cool and damp on her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were not fully opened, but she could see a blurry image of someone leaning over her weak body. Aneko tried to move her mouth to speak, but nothing came.

"Horoko. She's waking up." Aneko heard Ukitake's voice say, "See. What did I tell you? It was too good to be true. Aneko should of gotten more sleep and should of stayed in bed than go to some stupid will reading."

"Oh shut up, Ukitake. It was her decision. Not mine. Besides, why are you blaming me? Kyoraku was the one who started to train her." Lady Horoko's voice sounded through Aneko's ears, as Aneko saw another blurry figure appear next to the figure that Aneko assumed was Ukitake.

Aneko the warm dampness leave her forehead and as the cold stung her skin, the dampness came back once more. Aneko moaned and blinked up at the blurry figures, her eyes trying to refocus.

"That was exactly why I trained her. So she would succumb to fatigue rather than us forcing her to stay in bed. You should know how stubborn Aneko can get." Kyoraku snapped, pointing out the obvious.

Aneko heard Lady Horoko sigh and then said, "Whatever you say, Kyoraku. I still think that was the most inappropriate thing for you to do of all times."

Aneko, not wanting to listen to them argue anymore, closed her eyes and tried hard to block out their voices, but couldn't.

"Poor dear. She's so weak and Monshirochou isn't responding to her weakness. Both of them must have lost a great deal of energy, fighting with Raidon." Ukitake said.

"Monshirochou is just regenerating. What do you expect? Raidon broke both the fans in half and still Monshirochou kept breaking herself apart to create the ice butterflies to heal Aneko and Raidon. I won't be surprised if Monshirochou will be in this state for about another two months or so." Kyoraku sighed.

There was a long pause and then Lady Horoko said, "Have you heard? About Byakuya and..."

"Shh!" Ukitake cut her off. "Not in front of Aneko."

"She can't hear us. This might be the only time talk about this. Can you believe it? After all they have been through, Raidon still got his way." Lady Horoko hissed.

"We can't do anything about it, Horoko. It is their choice. Not ours." Kyoraku sighed.

"Still... why would Aneko decline from marrying Byakuya? It just doesn't make any sense. Last time I saw them, they were absolutely in love all over again."

There was another long pause and then the one who broke the silence was Kyoraku.

"I know you're listening, Aneko. You can wake up now."

Lady Horoko gasped along with Ukitake as Aneko opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling, not giving Lady Horoko and Ukitake the chance to make eye contact with her. She kept the hidden tears away from falling down her face. She turned her head to face the garden, noticing she was back in her room. She fell silent, watching a couple of butterflies fly around each other.... probably mating.

"Aneko..." Lady Horoko said, quietly, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Aneko, sick of seeing the butterflies, sat up and whipped the towel off from her head. She laid her hands on her lap and glared at them for no reason at all.

"Aneko, are you okay?" Ukitake said, reaching out to her, but stopped when he heard Aneko voice snap into a thunderous shout.

"Monshirochou, wake up!" Aneko demanded, still looking at her hands.

Monshirochou's spirit drifted from out of the zanpakuto that was leaning against the wall in the corner and appeared kneeling in front of Aneko.

Monshirochou kept her head down and said, "I've been waiting for you, Aneko. Your orders?"

"General Yamamoto has summoned us. Let's go." Aneko said, clenching her hands into balls of fist, throwing her blanket off her and walking to the changing screen.

"Aneko! Wait! You can't move yet. You still don't have you energy back." Lady Horoko gasped.

Aneko came out of the changing room in a shinigami outfit, but she made it her own by adding a white butterfly patch on her right arm and a pink sakura in her hair. Aneko tied her hair in a high ponytail and then glared at Lady Horoko.

"No. I can move, Lady Horoko." Aneko snapped. "Don't worry. I'll leave you to talk about me behind me behind my back. Don't worry. I don't care. Besides, I'm the one who doesn't make any sense, right?"

Lady Horoko looked at Aneko in horror at the sudden reaction and personality change of Aneko. Kyoraku got up and walked over to Aneko, adjusting his straw hat and yawning.

"Come on. Yama-ji has been waiting for you to wake up. He has an important announcement to make." Kyoraku yawned, and then turning to Lady Horoko and Ukitake, staring at them in a somewhat cold way. "You two… Don't be late, will you?"

Aneko walked over, snatched up her zanpakuto, and flash-stepped out of the room with Kyoraku following closely behind. She jumped from roof to roof in silence. _I'm not used to seeing Aneko like this, but who can blame her. She can't be with Byakuya anymore even after he's gone. It's almost as if he never left. _Kyoraku thought, watching Aneko from behind.

* * *

**~At the Company One Barracks~**

They finally got to the barracks of Squad 1 and Aneko jumped down to the ground. She was in front of the entrance doors and waited for Kyoraku to join her. They both heard Lady Horoko and Ukitake arrive too, but Aneko merely ignored their presence and looked up at the building. There were loud voices coming from inside.

"I'm guessing all the captains are already here." Kyoraku sighed, pushing the doors open and walking in.

Aneko straightened her uniform and walked in. Kyoraku led her down the long hallway towards the room where the shouting was coming from. Aneko heard Lady Horoko sigh from behind her and Ukitake's coughing. They finally reached the door and Aneko opened the doors widely so her entrance would shut up the arguing captains, which it did. She felt all the captain's eyes on her, half welcoming and the other half mostly death glares.

Kyoraku passed Aneko along with Lady Horoko and Ukitake, who sat in their seats around the table. Kyoraku in the 8th seat, Ukitake the 13th seat, and Lady Horoko in the 2nd seat. Their lieutenants were behind them. Aneko walked up to a seat that was on the opposite end of the table from General Yamamoto. He sat at the top, showing he was the commanding leader of the Gotei 13. Aneko noticed that 6th seat was empty and the lieutenant behind had puffy red eyes as if she had been crying. She also noticed Byakuya was sitting behind Ukitake as his lieutenant. He wasn't looking at Aneko and he had an emotionless expression on his pale face.

"Aneko." Yamamoto said, sternly, catching her attention.

She looked down the table and saw Yamamoto looking at her. She bowed her head slightly and said nothing.

"You have been brought here to recognize the charges that have been put against you for murdering the Squad 6 captain, Raidon Kuchiki, head noble of the Kuchiki clan. Do you have anything to say for yourself before your punishment is given?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes, I am not guilty for these alleged charges. It was he who wanted to fight until the death. It was he who killed himself when I graciously healed him enough so he could walk and talk. It is not my fault he died." Aneko said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly the 5th captain stood up and shouted, "But you could have denied him that battle. You could have not fraternized with his son so this whole thing would have been avoided."

Aneko stood up and shouted back, "How dare you think that it is my fault! Leave my love life out of this! It's not my fault Lord Kuchiki did not agree to our relationship."

"Know your place girl! You are no better than the dirt on the ground and you get up and think you are higher than that by dating a noble. Don't you think there is something wrong with that?" The captain shouted.

Suddenly Lady Unohana cut in and said in calm voice, "But what gives you the right to rank her so low. We only use the ranking rule to determine and to separate the power equally among others in the government. Why do you bring it as far as birth right and living accommodations being mixed in?"

"Because that is how the Soul Society runs and how it still is standing." The captain of Squad 11 answered, glaring at Lady Unohana.

"But isn't the only reason the Soul Society is still in existence is because we kill the many Hollows so that souls can continue to live in the Rukongai?" Kyoraku spoke up.

"You shut up, Kyoraku! We all know what side you are on! Being the sensei of the murderer. What did you teach her? To kill people you didn't get along with? We all know that you and Raidon kept on fighting." The 5th captain snapped.

"Now that is completely off topic and has no relevance whatsoever." Ukitake shouted.

"Oh, but it does. Kyoraku is the sensei of Aneko and being the one who taught her everything she would absolutely do anything that he says." Captain Kurotsuchi pointed out. "It wouldn't surprise me if Kyoraku wanted to rid this world of Raidon, but he didn't have the balls to do it himself, so he sent his little apprentice to do the dirty work."

"Are you accusing me of ordering Aneko to kill Raidon?" Kyoraku shouted, standing up.

"Of course I am!" Captain Kurotsuchi laughed.

"You bastard! I would never kill a fellow captain, even if he was an irritable man!" Kyoraku defended himself.

"How can we be sure of that?" Kurotsuchi shouted with a smirk, standing up.

"I would know. I have been an ally of Kyoraku ever since we were young. He would never do such a thing, Mayuri." Ukitake shouted, standing up, glaring at Kurotsuchi.

After awhile all the captains were out of their seats, shouting at each other (except for General Yamamoto, Lady Horoko, and Lady Unohana). The captains who were mad enough to fight were held back by their lieutenants. All the sounds coming from each and every different argument sounded loudly in Aneko's ears that it hurt. She sat back down and noticed Byakuya looking at her. She looked back into his grey eyes with an expressionless face. She blinked and looked to the floor. He looked away too.

_Had we caused all this?_ Aneko and Byakuya thought at the same moment.

Suddenly there was a sudden bang that ran throughout the room. Aneko looked up and saw Yamamoto's hand on the table. He had slammed it down to quiet everyone down, which worked amazingly. All the captains sat back down, without another word.

"That's better. All those in favor of Aneko being stripped of all accusations, please stand. All those not in favor of Aneko, stay in your seats." Yamamoto said, calmly. "I will not vote unless it is a tie."

Everyone was silent as they turned to the other captains with shifty eyes.

Then, Lady Horoko stood up.

Kyoraku and Ukitake both stood up and smiled at Aneko.

Suddenly about 3 other captains stood up from their seats, looking at Aneko with either a nod or smile, this including Lady Unohana. Aneko looked with wide eyes at the result. Excluding General Yamamoto and the dead 6th squad captain, that would strike the number of captains to 11. Six stood up for her.

"Very well. Aneko Rinkiku Mayako is stripped of all charges against her. Onto the next topic of discussion. Ms. Mayako's position in the Gotei 13 squadron. Under the laws that the Gotei 13 has been based on and on the decisions of Chamber 46 delegates, Ms. Mayako is an acceptable candidate as the captain of Company 6."

Aneko gasped and placing her hand to her lips. General Yamamoto eyed her sternly and looked at all the captains in the room. There was an uneasy silence.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't I be banished from the Gotei 13 because of my actions?"

"Don't act like you're stupid, girl!" Mayuri answered, turning all eyes on him, "You killed a captain and because of the broadcasting you have more than 200 guardsmen witnessing your win. As the laws say, you are perfectly legitimate candidate for that seat."

Then the 5th company captain came into the conversation, "There are exactly three ways that one can become a captain. The first way, of course, is to take the proper captain's exam in the presence of three or more captains including the general-commander himself. The second way is receiving recommendations from six or more captains and having the approval of three out of the remaining seven captains. Finally, one can become captain by defeating and killing the former captain before the eyes of no more than 200 guardsmen. You have achieved the last condition."

Byakuya looked at Aneko with an emotionless face, but he was smiling inside. He was happy for her and she deserved. He didn't want to admit it, but he still loved Aneko, even if she didn't love him back. Unfortunately, as Byakuya's eyes landed on Aneko, he noticed she was looking away with what seemed like pain. Her hand was clenched in a fist and pushed against her chest. _There's something wrong._ Byakuya thought, worried.

Yamamoto spoke this time, "So Ms. Mayako, since all the captains have acknowledged your position in the Gotei 13, you are to re—"

"No…"

Everyone in the room looked at Aneko with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Yamamoto asked, surprised.

"No… I cannot." Aneko began to say quietly. "I cannot accept this, General Yamamoto. I will not take Lord Kuchiki's place. I refuse… I do not deserve such a position…"

Everyone was silent. Lady Horoko looked at Aneko with sad eyes. _I knew you would never go for it, darling. You're just too stubborn. _She thought. Lady Horoko turned to Yamamoto, who had a similar look of despair. Suddenly, Byakuya stood up from his seat and stalked over to Aneko, grabbing her by the front of her shihakusho. He picked her up from the floor and made her face him. Ukitake came up from behind Byakuya and tried to hold him back, but he couldn't pry Byakuya's hands off.

"What the hell is your problem, Aneko?! First you tell me you don't love me anymore and now this shit?! What's wrong with you? You told me... You told everyone that you were going to be strong! You said you'll show everyone that someone like you can make a name for herself. We even promised each other that we both will become captains and fight together for the good of the Soul Society. You did it and you're being offered the fucking position! But you deny it! Aneko, are you just stupid or are you –"

"Shut up, Byakuya! You don't understand. You never will! Even if I do make it to the top with you, nothing will ever change. I can never take anything I've done back! I don't deserve to earn the right to be called captain when I got it by killing an innocent man. I don't deserve to be a captain my name will be caked with blood. Byakuya, you don't know what it's like to see the blood of the person you've killed." Aneko shouted, pushing Byakuya to the ground and collapsing herself in front of him, her face in her hands. "You'll never understand! I see your father's blood everywhere! I can't stand it! My hands! My hands are soaked and I can't get rid of it! I can't."

Byakuya looked at Aneko with wide eyes, but he turned away from her, sitting back up on his heels. Ukitake looked down at Aneko with sad eyes. She began to cry quietly.

"I see, Ms. Mayako. Then what do we have you do then?" General Yamamoto asked, breaking the tension.

There was another long silence, but Kyoraku came in, "Yo, Yama-ji! I need more officers in my ranks. Compared to the rest of the squads, I feel a little embarrassed by my numbers, but since all of the positions for my ranking officers are occupied, Aneko will have to deal with being an unranked officer. Will that work, Neko? Don't worry; my squad's a lot of fun."

Yamamoto nodded to Kyoraku and said, "That will work just fine. I'm assuming there are no objections to this. Ms. Mayako, is this position more suitable to your liking?"

Aneko paused and looked up to General Yamamoto and then to Captain Kyoraku. He smiled at her and nodded slightly. She couldn't deny them for their generosity and nodded in agreement. Captain Kyoraku smiled widely as did Ukitake, who ruffled her hair.

"Then it's settled. Your responsibilities at the 8th company barracks will begin tomorrow. This meeting is adjourned."

As the meeting ended, the captains began to file out of the room, passing Byakuya and Aneko with silent whisperings. After awhile, they were alone in the empty room. Aneko looked up at Byakuya who was still looking away.

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya held up his hand and stood up, straightening his uniform and walking out the door.

As he passed her, Byakuya looked at her with angry eyes and said, 'You're just being weak…"

Aneko was alone now.

* * *

**~Later that night, at the Mayako Residence**~

Aneko entered her room in silence. The wind blew in from the garden, sweeping its hand around Aneko, but instead of a warm hug, it stung her exposed skin. She shivered and closed the sliding doors from anymore hugs. Aneko walked over to her vanity table, her fingertips grazing the top of Ryoichi's table, and sat down. She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed. She had lost weight.

Aneko placed her zanpakuto down, lighting a nearby candle, and took out a brush. She let her hair flow down as she began brushing her long black hair. After awhile, as her eyes wandered all over the mirror noting her reflection, she found herself looking at her necklace.

She placed the brush down and unclasped her necklace, placing the pendant on her hand. The pendant was in the form of three cherry blossoms. Their golden stems encircled and joined with each other to form its intricate pattern. It was the necklace Byakuya gave her on that memorable day. It was the day they had their picnic in the Kuchiki garden. Aneko looked at the the necklace, examining the gold and pearl patterns. Tears welled up on her eyes and she began to cry. She could have fooled everyone in the world that she was no longer in love with him, but she couldn't fool one person. Herself…


	18. The Cherry Blossom Scatters

**Author's Note: You don't have to read this.** Oh my god. It's been soo long since I updated. I'm sorry for the wait, but I was reminded that I actually have a story online that wasn't complete yet and guess who reminded me? THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! Thank you so much for knocking me back to my senses and telling me that I have an incomplete story on FanFic. Thank you so much, but that's not the only reason I didn't update for awhile. This chapter was really hard for me to write because I haven't written anything in months and I guess you can say I'm a bit rusty, but I sucked it up and here I am! ^_^ Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I lied in the chapter before. This is not the last chapter. Originally this chapter was only one, but I had to tweak it up a lot so it turned out to be two chapters. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapterand please... PLEASE!!! REVIEW!! Review for my sanity and for my worries that my story is read and actually acknowledged. Thank you sooooo much everyone! Love, Cecilia

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Eighteen  
**

**The Cherry Blossom Scatters**

"Aneko! Where's my cup of tea?!"

"Hey, Aneko, what the hell is taking you so long?"

"Damn it, Aneko! I need the paperwork from the 4th Division now!"

"Aneko!"

"ANEKO!"

"Yo, Neko-chan."

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Aneko shouted out loud, dropping the pile of papers that was in her hands. Aneko turned to face whoever addressed her last and continued to shout, "Well?"

Suddenly Aneko's face turned a scarlet red as she stared up at Shunsui Kyoraku, her sensei and officially her captain. He looked down at her, surprised, with a freshly-made onigiri in his hand.

"C-C-C-Captain Kyoraku…" Aneko stuttered. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive for my rudeness!"

Aneko bowed, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. She looked back up at Kyoraku who wouldn't take his surprised eyes off her. She began to worry. Everyone was now staring at her. She had only been working for a month in Kyoraku's division and here she was already insulting her captain, when she herself was not even among the ranked shinigami.

She sighed, straightening her back from her bowing position and stared at the ground in pure torment. Suddenly she had a large onigiri shoved into her mouth and a hand petting her small head. Aneko looked up, holding the onigiri in her mouth, and saw Kyoraku grinning.

"I was only going to ask you if you wanted my last onigiri, Neko-chan." Kyoraku laughed, and then looking at the other observing shinigami, "That's it for her today guys. She's going to run some errands for me for the rest of the day, got it?"

Aneko took a bite of the onigiri, tasting the sweet plum that was imprinted on the back of the sticky rice snack. She observed as Kyoraku ordered his subordinates to continue their work without her. Aneko sighed, looking at the onigiri in the palm of her hand.

_I can't even survive one month without having Kyoraku save my skin. _Aneko thought, ashamed of herself. _What more if I had become the captain of Squad 6?_

As Aneko sulked in her little bubble, Kyoraku looked at her with caring eyes. It's true she had grown into a lovely woman, but her attitude towards life hadn't changed that much from when she was a kid. Kyoraku knew she still had the same problem dealing with people who thought of her to be nothing but trash. She let their feelings affect her.

_It could be her ultimate downfall. _Kyoraku thought, sighing and walked over to her, placing his hand on her head once more.

He leaned down and looked her in the eyes and said, "Neko-chan, don't overwork yourself too hard or else, I'll be sending you to Lady Unohana's place every month. Look at you. You've grown paler and you don't look the least bit healthy. When was the last time you had a day off?"

Aneko looked into her sensei's eyes, biting into her onigiri, and shrugged. She looked away.

Kyoraku laughed and tousled her black hair, messing up her high ponytail. He walked over to the railing and leaned over the edge, looking out across the Seireitei. Aneko finished the onigiri with one last bite and leaned against the railing next to Kyoraku. She looked out as well, but unlike his laid-back expression, she gave the Seireitei a saddened look.

Kyoraku noticed her face and chuckled, "Beautiful weather we're having, right?"

Aneko didn't respond.

There was a long pause and then, Kyoraku began once more, "The cherry blossoms are probably in full bloom already."

Aneko's face twitched at the mention of cherry blossoms.

Kyoraku smiled and turned around, putting his elbows on top of the railings, leaning back and tilting his head back so his face was covered by his sakkat (straw hat). He smiled.

"I know you still love him, Neko-chan."

"Captain…"

Suddenly Aneko felt a force that hit the back of her head. She held her newly-bruised spot and looked at Kyoraku, tears welling up in her purple eyes. He had hit with the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Stop calling me that, stupid! If you start calling me that, I'd think you were yet another air-headed shinigami who I can boss around without. The last thing I'll have in my squad is a liar. You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Don't pretend to be another dog." Kyoraku retorted, placing his zanpakuto back at his side and folding his arms, "On top of that, captain is below sensei rank. A man of my greatness should never fall from his pedestal."

Kyoraku looked over at his apprentice to see her reaction. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Well?" Kyoraku slurred, annoyed now by her lack of reaction.

Suddenly a punch fell on his shoulder and Kyoraku smirked. Aneko looked up at him with an enraged expression. He had to admit that the sulky Aneko was less fun to play with than the stubborn and hot-headed Aneko.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard, Sensei?!" Aneko shouted.

Kyoraku laughed, "If I had hit you any softer, you might not have escaped your dreamland."

Aneko looked at her sensei in surprise. _I guess dwelling in the past is my own version of dreamland…_ She thought, looking back over the Seireitei.

Kyoraku chuckled and shook his head. He placed his hand on her head and tousled it a bit before walking away from her.

"Wait! I'm supposed to help you with some errands right?" Aneko shouted, turning in his direction.

Kyoraku stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at her with a smirk. He then continued walking away from her, waving his left hand as if shooing her away. Aneko watched her sensei disappear around the corner. It took her a minute, but she smiled.

"That's right. As if Kyoraku would ever have any duties to attend to." Aneko sighed, giggling. "He gave me the day off."

Aneko looked out over the Seireitei and sighed. In one swift motion, Aneko places her right foot on the top of the railing and pulls herself up. Balancing herself on one foot, Aneko flash-steps towards the Mayako estate.

* * *

**~At the Mayako Estates~**

Finally arriving before the steps of her home, Aneko sighed and looked up at the grandiose building. It had been several years ago when Aneko stood in the exact same place, looking up at her new home. She had lost count of the years that had already past, but she remembered the feelings that welled up in her heart when she actually did saw the Mayako estates, her new home, for the first time: fear and loneliness. Of course, those feelings subsided away as time passed, but now that she was looking at it, she felt those same feelings well up again.

_I guess my true feelings were just hiding from me…_ She thought, sadly. Aneko looked back down and began her way up the stairs to the building she was supposed to call home.

Aneko made her way to her room, greeting the servants with nods. When she was younger and Lady Horoko was too busy to teach her, Aneko made it a habit to help the maids with their chores. As a result, instead of being close with the few Mayako relatives she had, she was closer with the cleaning staff. For the few hours Aneko helped them, she felt that she was normal.

Aneko reached her room and slid the sliding door open, revealing her room. It was late summer/early fall already and her room was decorated with different stuffed animals and yellow and pink carnations. The doors leading to her private garden were closed. She stepped into her room lightly and cautiously, afraid that her presence would disturb the peace.

"You're back already, Aneko?" A voice said, coming out of nowhere.

Aneko looked around surprised and then moved over to the closed garden doors. There was a shadow that was casted on the paper doors and Aneko immediately knew who it was.

"Lady Horoko, you shouldn't scare me like that." Aneko sighed, sliding the double doors open to reveal Lady Horoko sitting in her usual seiza (the traditional formal way of sitting) position.

Aneko eyed the steaming teapot and two tea empty cups that sat next to Lady Horoko. _She was expecting me…_ Aneko thought, smiling. Aneko took her position on the opposite side of the teapot and sat down, imitating Lady Horoko's seiza flawlessly. She turned towards the teapot and poured the light green tea into the two empty cups. Aneko placed the teapot back down on the small towel underneath and handed Lady Horoko her cup.

"You still sit down like a horse, young lady. Will you ever learn?" Lady Horoko scolded, taking the porcelain cup from Aneko's hands.

Aneko smiled and took her own cup, positioning herself so she faced the garden, "You used to say I had no talent pouring tea for other people, yet you only complain about how I sit down? In my opinion, I think that is a great accomplishment."

There was silence as Lady Horoko and Aneko watched the scene of the last bit of summer play in front of them. It was a rare moment for Aneko to just sit down and watch nature play its course. In truth, she never had the patience for it. A cherry blossom waved in the breeze, giving the wind form as hundreds of petals caressed its graceful arms. Aneko turned to Lady Horoko to say something, but she could not help but stare at Lady Horoko's bittersweet expression.

Lady Horoko looked at the cherry blossoms and recited a line from a poem that Aneko had never heard of before, "My heart that was rapt away by the wild cherry blossoms - will it return to my body when they scatter?"

Lady Horoko turned to Aneko quietly and tears were at the corners of her eyes. _She knows…_ Aneko thought quietly. _She knows about my loneliness, my fears, my doubts…_

Aneko turned away quietly, looking at her cup of tea. She was ashamed of her feelings after all Lady Horoko, General Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and most of all, Byakuya had done for her. Lady Horoko looked at Aneko for a long time and smiled, looking back at the cherry blossom tree.

"It's a type of Japanese cherry blossom, you know. My great-great-grandmother planted it when she was a little girl. I guess you can say that it has been my fortune teller ever since I was a baby. Every time that tree blooms, something marvelous would happen to me. My mother used to tell me that when I was born she saw the first flower of the season on that tree. I also met my husband when the first bud bloomed from those branches and then my baby girl around the same time. I kind of find that tree to be my guardian angel whenever I'm lost, because it has given everything that I have ever loved in life. It even bloomed prematurely when you came into this family, Aneko."

Aneko felt Lady Horoko's eyes on her and sighed, turning to her quietly, "Yet what happens when the petals fall and there are no more flowers?"

Lady Horoko looked at Aneko with sad eyes and she turned back towards the tree, watching the petals fall, hundreds at a time.

"With everything given, something must be taken away, Aneko. That's the rule of the cherry blossom, in my opinion."

Aneko remembered one time she had asked Lady Horoko where her husband was during one of their etiquette training sessions. Lady Horoko looked at her and smiled. She said that he had died in battle against a Hollow in the winter. Aneko never spoke of the topic ever since, along with Lady Horoko's girl. Although Aneko saw some pictures of a girl with long purple-black hair with the same purple eyes of a Mayako, she never dared to ask. One of the servants informed that she eloped with a human boy in the wintertime. Aneko looked at the tree once more and saw the branches were losing their petals fast, preparing for yet another murderous winter.

"Lady Horoko, am I truly a Mayako noble? Or did I just get lucky?"

Lady Horoko looked at Aneko with wide eyes and sighed, placing her cup down next to the teapot. She tucked some of her loose hair back behind her ear.

"You got lucky."

Aneko looked at Lady Horoko with wide eyes.

"So all this time, Lord Kuchiki was correct?"

Lady Horoko hesitated and sighed, nodding her head.

"Every single noble house is needed to maintain order and balance to the Seireitei. Although the Mayako nobility was very strong, we always had problems with childbirth. Most mothers died from it, others, like myself, would barely have one. Our bloodline was weak compared to the political power we had. When my daughter eloped, there was no one with noble blood to continue the Mayako house after I was gone and if the Mayako nobility disappeared, so would the balance of the Seireitei. Imagine the structure of the Seireitei as a flat platform on top of a ball. At each corner are the four major noble houses, including the Mayako house and the Kuchiki house. It's a very fragile balance. If one noble house were to disappear or gain too much power, the balance will be compromised and the Seireitei will fall."

"So you used me to ensure the future of that balance?"

Lady Horoko didn't respond. Instead, she stared at her lap where her hands were. For all the years, Lady Horoko had lived, she swore that she would never have any regrets that would dirty her pale hands. That was a promise to both herself and the one person who once was so dear to her, but here she was, regretting all she had done to Aneko just so the Mayako nobility would still exist. _When did I lose sight of the correct path? What right did I have by taking away this young girl's life? _Lady Horoko thought, feeling tears drop onto her postured hands. Suddenly, she felt two gentle arms wrap around her tightly.

Aneko had seen the tears and hugged her faithful guardian close. To the dismay of Lady Horoko, her strength was not strong enough to hold back the salty tears.

"How can you hug me so gently when I took part in destroying your life?" Lady Horoko stammered through her tears, unwilling to look at Aneko.

Aneko smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering sweetly, "I refuse to hold such ill will to the one person who has taught me so much about myself. If I had learned anything from you, it would be a proper woman should never hold petty grudges against those that did her wrong. How else would she move forward to a brighter future?"

Lady Horoko could not help but smile at this, as Aneko unwound her arms around Lady Horoko and stood up. She turned to her bedroom door, slide it open, and stepped into her room, but before Aneko was able to close it behind her, Lady Horoko spoke.

"Aneko, no matter what your blood is or what anyone tells you, you will always be a Mayako noble. I promise you that and as such, since I believe you to be of age, you may leave the Seireitei and live your own life. I will not stop you nor will anyone else and… and you have my blessing to do so. The consequences of your departure will not be on your shoulders, my dear. I promise." She said in a small voice.

There was a long pause before Aneko responded, "Thank you, Lady Horoko, but let me ask you this, my lady? Do you really believe that I truly have another place to go? Lady Horoko, please be aware that I am stuck here under duty and oath to the Gotei 13. If it were to be my choice, I would have left a long time ago. I'm sorry, Lady Horoko, but I doubt you have the power to overrule 13 Court Guard Squads ruling."

Lady Horoko felt the door slide close. She smiled bitterly. _You're right, Aneko. I no longer have the energy or strength anymore to fight. I need you._ She thought. Suddenly a gust of wind passed over Lady Horoko. She looked up from her hands momentarily and saw a shinigami kneeling before her.

"Captain Mayako, I have an urgent message from Captain-General Yamamoto. The shinigami said, formally. "He wishes an audience with you at the Squadron 1 barracks immediately."

"Tell him, I'm not in the mood for his games. I will not attend." She said, standing up and walking away.

"Captain Mayako… it is a matter of great importance… Shinigami lives are at stake."

Lady Horoko stopped and looked at the messenger. "What did you say?"


	19. The Sanity That Will Never Be

**Author's Note: Please read this if you are very very very mad at me! **I am so sorry! You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am for the wait. I just had a lot of exams to do and college stuff… but no excuse is acceptable for making my readers suffer. I am so terribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Like truly forgive me. I'm so sorry. **(Byakuya: **The actual truth was that Cecilia just recently got a new Nintendo DS…**) **Shut up, Bya-kun! I've only played it once. I'm too busy with school work and other things… _ meh… I thought you were on my side. Wah. **(Byakuya:** Shows how smart you are…**) **BYA-KUN! That's really mean… :( Well anyway. I really do hope you enjoy the last chapter of Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story) Book One… Please review to show Bya-kun how smart I am! **(Byakuya:** Keep telling yourself that…**) **BYA-KUN! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH! Enjoy!

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Nineteen**

**The Sanity That Will Never Be**

Aneko walked quietly around the corner to the conference room at the Squadron 1 barracks. She glanced over at the shinigami beside her, staring at their Company 1 arm bands. They had said that they were ordered to escort her to the Squadron 1 barracks for a meeting. Aneko glanced out a nearby window and saw the moon was high in the sky. This meeting had interrupted her sleep.

**~About an Hour Ago~**

"Mistress Aneko. Mistress Aneko. Please wake up! Mistress Aneko!" A voice from a distance shouted.

Aneko felt her whole body being shaken by the shoulders. Grabbing the wrist of whatever was shaking her, she looked up and saw it was one of the servants, specifically Kanna, who was her personal maid.

f"Kanna, what is it? You do realize it is in the middle of the night, right?" Aneko yawned, looking out her window. "Do you have an issue that cannot wait until morning?"

Aneko rubbed her eyes and looked at Kanna. She had an expression that was a mix of worry and fear. Aneko lowered her hand and examined Kanna.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but… but there are two shinigami who would like to speak to you immediately. They wait in the drawing room at this very moment. They are from Squad 1 of the Gotei 13." Kanna muttered.

Aneko immediately flew her blankets to the side of her and stood up. She walked quickly to the door that led to the hallway. On her way to the door, Aneko took a glance at herself in the mirror. She wore a thin black kimono that served as her sleepwear and her long black hair, that looked almost dark purple in the dim moonlight, was tied up in a messy bun. Then Aneko noticed her face. Her pale face was tear-streaked. Aneko cursed under breath and wiped the residual teardrops away from her cheeks. She wouldn't show Squad 1 shinigami that she was a crybaby.

Aneko, followed by Kanna, walked quickly to the drawing room of the Mayako estate. Kanna carried a candle that casted the eerie glow on the walls. They finally got to the drawing room, which was already lit by the other servants who stood at the opposite side of the room. Two tall men stood there, their backs to Aneko.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

Both of the shinigami turned and looked at her sternly. Aneko could see that one of the shinigami was muscularly built with slicked blonde hair and bore a scar that traveled across his left eye, while his partner had long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and very pale skin that made him look like a ghost. The first one who broke the silence was the man with man with brown hair.

"Aneko Mayako, forgive us for disturbing your sleep." He said, bowing his head out of respect. "However, we have been ordered by General-Captain Yamamoto to escort you to Squad 1 barracks. He, along with the other captains, needs to speak with you immediately. It is a very important matter. Please dress in your appropriate uniform."

**~End of Flashback~**

It was a strange and rare thing that Yamamoto would assemble a meeting late at night, so Aneko knew something was wrong. Even after hearing the exchange between Lady Horoko and the mysterious messenger, Aneko thought it would never involve her, since she was just an unranked officer of Squad 8. Then why did Yamamoto want to see her?

Aneko kept at a decent jog next to her escorts who had strides that took her two steps to take. Ever since her recovery from her fight with Lord Kuchiki, no one in the Gotei 13 gave her an ounce of respect. All she was known as was a murderer. Of course, the rumors didn't bother her, but when it came to interaction with the other officers, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Be on your best behavior, Miss Aneko. We wouldn't want anything to happen merely for insubordination." The man with long brown hair said, sternly.

Aneko nodded and watched as both her escorts opened the double doors to the Squad 1 conference room. As the doors opened, Aneko immediately was woken up by the constant shouting between captains. It had only been a month before that she found herself in the same place, but this time there were no lieutenants to calm their captains.

"That is preposterous. I am fully against this."

"What kind of recommendation is that? We need someone who will be an asset to the mission! Not one who will endanger it!"

Aneko walked in quietly and looked around. The only ones that were actually sitting were General-Captain Yamamoto, Lady Horoko, Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Unohana, and Captain Kyoraku. Aneko noticed the Squad 6 and Squad 13 seats were empty. _They probably didn't want to bother Captain Ukitake so late at night…_ Aneko thought, looking at the empty seat. As she sat down on an empty seat in front of her, she noticed 20 other shinigami against the outer wall. _Academy students?_ Aneko thought, observing their arms, void of any company badges.

As Aneko looked at the 20 shinigami who sat quietly, Captain Kurotsuchi noticed her presence in the room and smiled, "Well, well. If it isn't the little trouble maker herself. Tell me, Ms. Aneko. Why is it that, every single time you are called into this room, the entire Gotei 13 is in an uproar?"

Everyone fell silent, noticing Aneko's arrival and staring at her. Aneko looked around, watching, worried. It was true she caused trouble for the captains, but was it really always her fault that she got into these kinds of messes.

Then Aneko turned to Captain Kurotsuchi and said, in a calm voice, "For once in my life, Captain Kurotsuchi, I have no answer for you. I am in the dark as to why my presence being here is so controversial."

Captain Kurotsuchi scoffed and laid his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow dug itself into the table. He yawned. As if a signal to quiet down, all the captains returned to their seats, looking over at Captain Yamamoto for further direction in the matter.

Yamamoto sighed and looked at Aneko, "Aneko, are you aware of the recent attacks against stationed shinigami in the living world?"

_No, I've been too busy with my own rumors. _Aneko thought, but instead she shook her head.

"Are you aware of the rapidly decreasing number of available shinigami that volunteer for position in the living world?"

"No, sir, I am not," Aneko replied, politely.

"Very well. I believe a briefing is in order then."

Yamamoto turned his head to one of the twenty shinigami. The one closest to Yamamoto stood up and walked over, a small pile of papers in his hand. He was a tall guy with dark blue hair. Aneko examined him carefully. _Probably the appointed leader of the shinigami group over there._ Aneko thought, merely glancing over at the other 19 shinigami. One of the girls looked at her with a weak expression. Once Aneko's eyes met with hers, she looked away immediately, her fists tightening on her lap. Aneko brushed off the girl's strange reaction and turned her attention back at the blue-haired guy.

He was a normal shinigami. Same uniform and quiet demeanor. The thing Aneko noticed most about him was that he had a lotus flower tattoo on his neck. Aneko's lips slowly curled into a smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. _He probably experienced the hard life in the Rukongai…_ Aneko thought. She could relate. Then he began to speak.

"There have been several attacks, specifically 30, that have been made on stationed shinigami that keep the peace in the living world. Only 5 of those shinigami escaped their attacker, mortally wounded and mentally unstable. After much care and attention from Squadron 4, we were able to compile a list of reports from each of them, describing what they went through. However, as confirmed by Lady Unohana, their state of mind is completely incurable and most of their reports did not match. However, there was one defining element of each of their reports." The shinigami looked up at Aneko. "Their attacker was a Hollow that was in the shape of a white fox with tentacle-like tails."

Aneko looked at him with wide eyes and then around the room. Everyone was either looking down or at the speaker himself. She was still a bit confused, but she looked back at the shinigami. He turned to the next page.

"There is much that is still unknown about this Hollow, but after examining the wounds of the surviving shinigami, it is safe to say that this particular Hollow uses its tails to stab into the nervous system of the spine and brain. The Hollow then sends impulses into the shinigami. What the Hollow does to the shinigami after this process is still highly unknown. However, after much discussion with Shinigami Research Institute, the Hollow's mind control is probably used to have the controlled shinigami attack his teammates."

"That is all, Takushi. Thank you." Yamamoto said quietly, nodding his head at the shinigami.

Takushi bowed lowly to Yamamoto and walked back to his place against the wall. Aneko gave him a confused expression as he walked back to his place. He sat down, looking at her with his same expressionless face as before. He nodded his head.

Aneko looked back at Yamamoto and noticed he was waiting for her to respond. But how the hell was she to respond to that? Of course it was unfortunate that shinigami are dying in the living world… but what did that have to do with her? Aneko opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped as she saw Yamamoto's hand come up. He sighed.

"I bet you are wondering what any of this has to do with you, Aneko." Yamamoto said, quietly.

Aneko nodded her head.

Yamamoto paused and continued, "Aneko, you have been recommended by one of the captains to take part on an assigned mission to the living world in search of this Hollow."

Aneko stared at Yamamoto for the longest time. So many things were running through her head that she couldn't grasp the idea of leaving yet. She couldn't grasp anything at the moment. She was about to speak to ramble with excitement until she was cut short.

"And what a stupid recommendation it was also." One of the captains said. "She's merely an unranked officer and now you expect her to go on a dangerous mission? For goodness sake, we should have thought about the consequences before any of this happened."

Aneko looked over and her eyes widened. It was Captain Kyoraku who was speaking. Maybe it just took her off guard or maybe it was his stern expression, but Aneko couldn't help but feel ashamed of her lack of ranking in the Gotei 13 at that moment. She looked down in pain, every ounce of excitement disappearing instantly.

"For once you're making sense, Kyoraku." Kurotsuchi said, grinning, "I know we need one shinigami that has enough experience to lead a group of the best students from the academy, but come on…" He glanced at Aneko, "We can do so much better."

Yamamoto sighed again. Aneko could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He looked at all the captains and then finally turned to Lady Horoko.

"Lady Horoko, since you are the one who recommended Aneko in the first place, we'd all love to hear your views on Aneko going on this mission."

"Wait… what?" Aneko muttered, looking at Lady Horoko's face.

Lady Horoko smiled and looked at Aneko, "Yes. It was I who recommended you for this mission and I have no doubts that you are perfect for this job. Although her official rank does not truthfully express her level of experience on the battle field, Aneko is overqualified for this role. On top of that, the students that have volunteered for this mission have all confirmed it. They respect Aneko for her decisions and her actions. If anything the allotted time will not be needed whatsoever."

Suddenly Aneko put up her hands and interrupted Lady Horoko, "Wait, wait… go back for a moment. Allotted time?"

This time it was not Yamamoto who responded but Captain Kyoraku.

"It is a 30 year mission, Aneko. Each member of the group will be given a gigai that will help them through the passing days. That way you can act as a normal human while still be on the lookout for the wanted Hollow. While Takushi is already the leader of this group, you'll serve as the supervising shinigami who is actually already in the Gotei 13. You'll make sure to report back to Shinigami Research Institute monthly on the records."

"That is… if you get the job." Kurotsuchi sneered.

Suddenly, Aneko's composure broke.

She bowed lowly to the ground so that her nose touched the cold wooden paneled floors, squeezing her eyes shut. Everyone looked at her, in surprise, as she spoke.

"Please… I beg you… I beg you to please place me in this position. I promise I will be a great asset to this group in any way I can… Please. I beg all of you. I need this so badly. I… I can't stand being here anymore. I have no more strength to hold my smile. I have no more will power to get up every day and work for the very thing I have come to despise. I am going crazy inside…"

Aneko felt tears gather in her eyes and roll of her face. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would commit suicide. Yes, it had only been a month, but Aneko had become weak and fed up. She couldn't take any of the stress anymore. She couldn't take the fact that she was branded a murderer in the eyes of some. That she was a makeshift heir to the Mayako noble house. That she was living a lie every single day she lived in the Seireitei. That one day, she would run into Byakuya and watch him hold another woman in his arms as he did to her once.

Aneko looked up her face tear-streaked, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking madly.

"I have, against my will, bled my share of blood for the Seireitei and the nobility here. You have taken my life, my family, and the person I really am away from me… The least you can do is not deny me the one chance for me to die happily. I would rather die fighting for the Gotei 13 by the hand of a Hollow rather than splatter the walls of the Seireitei with my blood."

Everything was pouring out now. Aneko was going insane without her own knowledge. Now she realized she lost it the very moment Lord Kuchiki killed himself. It had traumatized her more than she had believed and every single day after that it was Monshirochou who acted as her mask, keeping her in check. Aneko looked back down, her fingernails digging into her arms, until she felt a warm liquid run across her thin pale fingers.

* * *

_Godammit, I overslept. I was up all night finishing paperwork that I didn't attend to Captain Ukitake this morning. _Byakuya thought, furious with himself, flash-stepping over the roofs of the Seireitei. He looked back down at his hands and saw the note that was crumpled in his palm.

**Meet me at the Senkaimon Gate. ^_^ **

**-Ukitake**

Byakuya crumpled the paper even further, angered now by Ukitake's lack of worry. _What if he has another episode and I'm not there? _He thought, fuming even more. Byakuya quickened his pace even more at this point.

Finally Byakuya reached the Senkaimon gate and found a large group of academy students, their families, all the captains, and their lieutenants waiting around. Byakuya looked around and saw Ukitake's white hair. He sighed in relief and walked over to his captain.

Ukitake glanced and noticed Byakuya's arrival. "Byakuya, I'm so glad you're finally here. And right on time too. They are about to depart."

Byakuya looked around and asked, "Who?"

"Central 46 and Yamamoto have decided to send about 21 shinigami into the living world to take care of the Hollow problem there. You know the one who has been killing all the stationed shinigami there."

Byakuya turned and saw Captain Kyoraku, his hands folded inside of his shihakusho sleeves. He was looking over the crowd of people, his attention in one single area, rather than to Byakuya.

Paying no mind to this, Byakuya asked, looking at the gate, "How long will there be gone?"

"About 30 years…" Kyoraku said, his gaze unwavering.

"30… that's not too bad. I heard these kinds of missions can go on for as long as a century."

"That's what you think."

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly Kyoraku turned and disappeared behind the crowd, leaving Byakuya dumbstruck. He turned to Ukitake who was smiling and talking to one of the very few parents there. Byakuya smiled and waited until Ukitake finished speaking to the exhausted-looking mother. Suddenly a voice dominated the entire area, hushing everyone to quiet down.

"Will all those leaving, please, gather in front of the gate immediately? The Senkaimon gate is opening. Have your Hell Butterflies ready."

Byakuya looked around as the parents moved to one side of the gate while the captains and lieutenants remained on the opposite side. This left a wide pathway to the gate opening and Byakuya watched as several shinigami gathered with Hell Butterflies. Suddenly Byakuya's gazed stopped. His eyes widened.

"Aneko…" Byakuya whispered, her name dancing on his lips.

Ukitake glanced over at his lieutenant and smiled. He looked at Aneko, who was speaking to Takushi, the leader of the group. She nodded her head in agreement and wrote something down on the piece of paper she had.

"I didn't know Aneko was part of this…" Byakuya muttered.

Ukitake turned to his lieutenant and smiled even more. "It's strange, huh? Not being in the know. I just found out this morning as well. At first, I was sad, but after speaking to Shunsui about the meeting they had, my perspective has changed completely."

"You speak to all the captains on the Gotei 13." A silky voice said from behind them.

Ukitake and Byakuya turned to see Lady Horoko and Kyoraku standing there. It was Lady Horoko who had spoken.

"After Aneko's little performance, every single captain who was against her going on this trip changed their minds. Half of me is happy for her, but the other half is still unsure about this whole thing and her current health going into this."

"She'll be fine, Lady Horoko. That's why you taught her, didn't you? To become a strong independent woman such as yourself." Ukitake laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"I know… but still…"

Suddenly Kyoraku stepped forward and said, "Hush, you two. They're leaving."

All four of them along with the captains, lieutenants and family members looked up and watched as the gate opened slowly into a bright light. As the doors finally came to a stop, the group of shinigami began to make its way into the world of the living. 20 academy students… 1 unranked officer. Byakuya watched Aneko as she waited her turn to enter the portal.

Finally, it was her turn. The last one to go. The last one to be seen. She sighed and opened the cage of her butterfly to let him out. It fluttered magnificently around her and then guided her into the portal. She began to walk forward.

Byakuya watched and watched as she continued walking forward, his hand clenching into a tight fist. She was going to leave for 30 years. That was 30 years without even catching a glimpse of her. That was 30 years of fading memories. Could he do it? Could he even bear one?

Byakuya looked up and saw she was almost in the portal.

"No… I can't." He said.

Suddenly Byakuya ran out of the crowd of captains and lieutenants on the side and exposed himself, vulnerable, in the pathway where the 20 shinigami students once stood and he turned to Aneko as she entered the portal.

"Aneko… I still—"

Byakuya stopped and stared at Aneko's figure against the bright light. She was looking at him with a quiet expression. The doors were closing now and this was his last chance, but the words were stuck in his throat. He shook off whatever was holding him back and tried once more.

"Aneko, I still l—"

"Don't wait up."

The doors closed and the portal disappeared. Byakuya stood there, eyes wide, with the last three words he would ever get from Aneko echoing in his ears.


	20. The Secret Chapter

**Author's Note: HA! You thought I was just done with nineteen chapters! Mwhahahaha!** Well anyway. I'm kind of really tired. So I'm just going to curl up in a little ball and sleep. Please review! As blood is to vampire, reviews is to me! (Whoa… this comparison is really dorky…sorry) Anyway, please review and enjoy and I hope you continue reading, my loyal readers! ^_^ I love you all sooo much.

* * *

**Is It My Right? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**Book One, Chapter Twenty**

**Secret Chapter**

**~ 25 Years Later at the Kuchiki Residence~**

"Byakuya… you have a visitor from Squad 1."

Byakuya sighed and looked up. There was a young woman at the doorway, smiling at him. He smiled back softly. She was a petite girl who had black hair that reached below her shoulders and a strand of hair resting neatly in the middle of her face. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple with a small hint of blue in them. She tilted her head.

She left the doorway and walked up to Byakuya behind his desk. The young woman giggled and kissed him gently on his forehead, then on his cheek, and then on his lips. Byakuya savored each kiss, kissing her back ever so gently.

"Hisana…" He whispered softly.

Hisana placed a finger on his lips and hushed him quiet. Byakuya smiled and looked at his beautiful wife. She smiled back softly, but turned her attention away from him, looking back at the doorway. Byakuya sighed and went back to his paperwork, his smile disappeared. He felt her dainty hand touch his shoulder.

"You may enter."

Suddenly a messenger shinigami appeared before Byakuya's desk in a kneeling position. Byakuya did not look up from his paperwork.

"Yes… what is it?" Byakuya said, sternly.

"Lord Kuchiki, General-Captain Yamamoto requests you to come to the Squad 1 barracks immediately. It is of the utmost importance that you make haste." The messenger said, his gaze remaining on the floor.

"Did he mention about what?"

"Yes, sir. The only bit of information he gave me to deliver to you is that…" The messenger paused.

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork and studied the shinigami. He waited, annoyed. Aware of Byakuya's strict gaze, the messenger snapped out of his head and continued.

"I'm sorry, sir. I, myself, do not truly comprehend the message, but he said you would understand it. He said the group has arrived earlier than expected."

Byakuya's eyes widened. _The group? _Byakuya thought. _He surely does not mean…_ Byakuya shook his head and stood up.

"Inform Captain Yamamoto I will be there immediately."

"Yes my lord."

The messenger disappeared as Byakuya took his zanpakuto and tied it to his belt. Hisana watched him secure his sword and moved onto his Squad 13 arm badge. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his fumbling fingers, making him stop. She untied his sorry excuse for a knot and retied it neatly. As she was retying it, she spoke.

"What does he mean by 'the group'?"

Byakuya looked at her and did not respond.

Hisana tightened the knot and made sure it was secure. She then stepped back and began tidying his desk. Byakuya looked at her, pained from keeping secrets from her. He watched her pile up his papers neatly and fixed his brushes.

Suddenly, as Hisana continued to tidy up Byakuya's desk, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She was forced to turn and found herself against Byakuya's strong chest. As he tightened his grip around her, she listened to his heart beat rhythmically. After awhile his grip loosened so she was able to look up at him.

Hisana looked into his grey eyes and saw the hints of guilt that came from him not answering. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry. It's okay." She said sweetly.

Byakuya frowned and looked deeply into her eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Even though they were both married for 2 years already, he still felt like they were still in the newlywed stage and he knew she felt the same way.

As they broke the kiss, Byakuya looked down at his wife and said, softly, "I love you so much."

Hisana smiled and tiptoed to kiss him softly again.

* * *

**~At the Squad 1 Barracks~**

Byakuya opened the doors to the conference room and looked around. Unlike all the other times, there were only a few people waiting within. He saw Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Kanji on one side of the long table. Their heads were down, eyes hidden, and silent. Byakuya turned and then he saw Yamamoto and Lady Unohana next to Lady Horoko, rubbing her back gently and saying comforting words to her. She was bawling loudly, already a soaked handkerchief in her hand. Byakuya began to worry at this point. Finally, he examined the other side of the room, opposite of Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Kanji. His eyes widened. There 3 shinigami sat, injured badly and with bandages everywhere. There was 2 male shinigami with one female in the middle. She had an eye patch over her right eye. The male on her left began to shake uncontrollably. Byakuya finally noticed that the man on the girl's right was Takushi, the leader of the group.

Byakuya walked over to Kanji and occupied the empty seat next to him. Kanji, noticing his presence, looked up at him and then he returned to his original position.

"Kanji, what's going on?"

No answer.

"Kanji?"

All of a sudden, at that moment, Takushi bent over to the ground towards Byakuya, crying, "Please forgive me, Lord Kuchiki. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Happen like what? What happened?" Byakuya asked, annoyed now.

He looked at Takushi who was crying silently and Byakuya knew he wasn't going to get any answers from him anymore. He turned to the girl.

"What the hell happened here?"

The girl looked up, her lips quivering, but as she moved her lips, nothing came out. Byakuya just had to read them.

"She saved me…" Byakuya mouthed, reading the girl's lips.

Byakuya paused and then looked over at Yamamoto then at Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"No…" Byakuya said, quietly.

Ukitake looked at him and gave him a pained look, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"No…" Byakuya repeated.

"We couldn't do anything for her… She just flew herself at it like she didn't care." The third shaking shinigami said, his eyes staring at a spot on the table.

"No… don't… don't…" Byakuya hesitated.

"She's dead, Byakuya…"

Byakuya turned to Kyoraku who kept his face hidden underneath his straw hat.

"She can't be. Not her…" Byakuya stuttered.

At that moment, Kyoraku looked up at Byakuya, showing his tear-streaked face and said, "The worst you can do now, Byakuya, is deny it. Aneko's dead… and she's never coming back."


	21. Preview: Book Two

**Author's Note:** **I think everyone saw this coming…** Anyway, this chapter is specifically made to rev you guys up for Book Two if you want to read it of course… Please read it. You get cookies! ^_^ Anyway I'm so happy Book One is finally done and I hope all you guys loved it. Well review or message me for any criticisms, complaints, and compliments and if you're nice I'll give you a new clue as to what is in Book Two! ^_^ If I feel like it! Haha. Anyway, love and kisses and a whole lot of love for Bya-kun! I'm hoping I see you guys next time! ^_^

* * *

**Can I Go On? (A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story)**

**~PREVIEW FOR BOOK TWO~**

"I know she's alive, Byakuya… I sensed her spiritual energy. I swear to you that she's alive. And even if you don't love her anymore, I still do… and I won't give up on her just yet."

"You're an idiot, Kanji. She's dead. She's not coming back from the grave no matter how much you believe she will. If anything I will refuse to sit back while you drag her name in the dirt like you are. You shan't continue these endeavors looking for the dead Aneko."

* * *

"My little dear, you are so precious… your worst nightmare is watching the man you love walk down the aisle with someone other than you… How utterly and disgustingly adorable. Little girls like you are the tastiest because your fears are most meaningless pieces of crap that leave you with serving after serving of unrequited love and yearning… You little dolls are what keep me full and happy. Now as I savor each and every part of you, you'll slowly rot in hell like every other thing I eat, forever in your worst nightmare."

"That may be true… but you're too late."

"What?"

"I'M ALREADY LIVING IN MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

* * *

"What's your real name?"

"You already know my name."

"I know your fake name, but it's not your real name."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do… Why won't you tell me?

"… Because I'm afraid you'll fall I love with me."

"So you won't tell me your real name?"

"No… I don't want to…"

"Fine… I'll just use your fake name…"

"Okay…"

"Hey…"

"What?"

"I love you… Etsu."


End file.
